Third times the Charm
by yuuta91
Summary: Sasuke leaves to take care of Uchiha corps overseas leaving Naruto behind, not knowing that he's pregnant. Five years later he comes back to find out that Naruto had his child, not just one but two!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Hey guys its me again with my second story. I want to know if I should keep at it or chuck it. It was kind of hard to imagine Naruto and company in the real world, ya know what I mean...but I think I did an alright job, well of course I would think so but I what to know what you think! So let me know if I should continue, I don't want to keep writing a busted up story that no one reads lol Thanks for reading...if you do~**

** Ummmhmnp please ignore any spelling mistakes, I'll take care of it later...**

**NARUTO © 2002 MASASHI KISHIMOTO. All Rights Reserved.**

**(I do not own shit, sad but true.)**

"Ow mom you got it in my eyes!"

"Sorry sorry..." Naruto replied pouring water over his youngest son's head. "The bottle says no more tears-"

"I'm not crying!"

"Yes your are. Natsu's a big baby ~"

"I'm not!" Natsu said pouting with tears in his eyes.

"Okay, Yuki stop teasing your brother and Natsu I'm almost finished...I just have the little bit thats left."

"Yay all done." Splashing some water at both boys in the tub Naruto got up. He couldn't believe that they were turning five next week. Boy they were growing up way too fast.

"Are you guys ready for your halloween birthday bash!" Naruto asked excitedly, he couldn't wait to see them and the other kids decked out in their costumes.

"I can't wait! I just luv the costume you made for me mom ~ I'm gonna win the best dressed for sure." Said an eager looking Natsu playing with his dinosaurs, dripping water all on the floor.

"In your dreams Natsu. I'm going to win with my awesome ninja outfit that mom made." Yuki stated staring at his younger twin with disdain as he noticed all the water on the floor. " Nobody is going to pick your dumb dinosaur costume."

"Hey Yuki, what did I say?" Asked Naruto in a disappointed tone.

"If you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all." Yuki recited as if he said those words a million times, which he did but he hated seeing his mom look sad especially when it's him who's causing it.

He tried to keep his mouth shut but he hated childish and stupid things while his brother seemed to love them. He promised himself not to upset his mom again. He noticed how people would say he was raising them wrong and where was their father. It was none of their business and he made the mistake of telling them that and got that shoved in his moms face with them saying they had no manners. He wished people would just leave them alone.

"Whats wrong Yuki?" Natsu whispered sliding next to him in the tub.

Sighing, "It's nothing, are you ready to get out?" He asked ruffling Natsu's wet hair.

"Yeah, I'm hungry mom. Whats we eating for breakfast?"

"It's what are we eating and it's saturday idiot...how can you forget pancake day?" Yuki bellowed standing up. "Mom I want blueberry pancakes"

"Me chocolate chip.", Natsu shouted mimicking his older brother.

"Alright, alright now be careful getting out...wait here's your towels. Yup blue for my smartypants Yuki." Naruto said handing Yuki his favorite multi colored blue towel. "And here's my little trickster's red swirl towel."

"Thank you." A toothless Natsu said, ahh this kid is going to give me a heart attack Naruto thought as he recalled Natsu falling out of the backyard tree. He rushed over to him thankful that he didn't have any broken bones but two missing front teeth and a couple scraps. This kid still didn't have any depth perception Naruto thought rubbing his temple.

"Okay kiddos do you think you can get yourselves dressed while I get breakfast started?" They didn't even answer as the dashed out the bathroom, slipping here and there from the water.

"Your clothes are on your beds and stop running." Yelled the overprotective parent.

"Guess I should clean this water up first..." Sighing he got to work.

...

"Hurry up Natsu!" Yuki shouted for his brother.

"I'm comin, just hold ya horses will ya." Natsu yelled running down the steps with one shoe on, the other in hand. Sitting on the bottom step he put the other light up sneaker on.

"No you don't, tie your shoe strings before you end up falling again."

"You do it Yuki ~ I suck at it." Pouting he said grabbing onto Yuki's shirt.

"Ugh okay but this is the last time...okay?"

"Yes...ahhh thank you!" Natsu said giving Yuki a quick hug before running outside. Yuki just followed, shaking his head. How were they even twins?

Naruto locked the door after Yuki came strolling out of the house, just like the person he wanted to forget the most. But he couldn't as he turned and looked at Yuki fixing Natsu's jacket collar, he just looked too damn much like their father. The same black-blue hair, same intense onyx eyes, same pale skin, and the same damn attitude...now thats something he could have lived without, he was too grown for his own good. But thats what also made him Yuki, his baby boy...even if he didn't like me calling him that.

Now Natsu on the other hand was a ball of sun. Almost the exact copy of him except for his eyes, which was a darker shade of blue. It was as if the Uchiha blood said oh no you don't he has to have something like an Uchiha...even if his eyes aren't black they're not going to be your kind of blue. Naruto was kind of hurt by that since Yuki was the carbon copy of his father he thought Natsu would be like him. Well he was in everything but the eyes, he had his blonde hair color but a couple of shades darker...that damn Uchiha blood again, so not fair. But he also had a light golden complexion. At least he got that...ha! in your face teme!

"Mom is something on my face?" Yuki asked.

"Ah..there's nothing, lets get in the car." Hitting the button on his key ring he unlocked the doors. Natsu was already there, climbing into his booster seat. It was the kind that converts from one year olds to six, the best kind in Naruto's book...it saved him a lot of money.

"Do you need help strapping yourself in?"He said looking from one to the other of his boys.

"No...yes." Natsu said, Yuki the quiet one was already nicely snug in his, looking at his brother with a pained expression. Naruto lightly plucked him between his brows.

"You'll get wrinkles before you're even five Yuki." Naruto laughed as he shut the door to go to the other side leaving Yuki to rub his head, pouting. He is just too adorable.

"Okay...there you go, all secure now Natsu." Naruto said rubbing his head.

"Time to go, first we're going to go to that new halloween store and get some more decorations." Naruto chimed as he got in back of the wheel, buckling up. "Then hit the candy store."

"Yay...I want to get some more orange slices, can't we mom?" Natsu pleaded making puppy dog eyes. Looking at Yuki, Naruto knew the boy wanted some too but wouldn't ask. Sighing he gave in getting rewarded with two brilliant smiles, even though one was missing two major teeth in the front but it was just too darn cute too.

"Okay, then we're going to...do you want to guess, I talked to them this morning."

"Pop pop and Nana's house!" Shouted two over eager kids.

"I want nana's cookies!"

"I want pop pop to show me some more books about ninjas."

"Oh Yuki do you really like learning about ninjas?" Naruto asked curious as he looked at his beaming face in the rearview mirror, he wondered about his sudden fascination with ninjas.

"That's not all mom, he told me about Edo and Lord Oda and Tokugawa. Its fun, I really like that pop pop is a history pro...fess...or, history professor!"

"Boring...I like nana's stories when she talks about how pop pop and her met, its sooo romantic," Natsu said swooning in his seat, making kissy faces. "It's way better than old history stuff...yuck!"

"Natsu that's not nice! Didn't I say earlier that Yuki talking bad about your likes was mean?" Continuing after Natsu gave a sullen nod. "That means the same goes for you, apologize. Yuki seems to really like this."

"I'm sorry, Yuki." Natsu said grabbing his brother's hand.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too for talking about your costume."

"That's more like it! You both can have different opinions okay, so don't bring each other down because you don't see eye to eye. If we all were the same it would be quite boooring don't you think?" Naruto asked stopping at a red light, turning to look at his boys. Ahhh I really wanted them to be thing one and thing two from the cat in the hat for their party but they shot me down. They would have been so cute.

"Yeah it would be boring. All of us walking around like robots saying I...AM...SHHH ...ROBOT... SHHH...3000...SHHH" Natsu said cracking up, while Yuki smirked. If he didn't look just like his father, ugh why do I keep thinking about him, is it a sign?

"Hey guys aren't you happy that Shina is going to be at your birthday party? Isn't she in your class too?" Naruto asked he hadn't seen his best friends child since they moved back.

"Yeah! We saw Uncle Shika too, he said that he was going to drop by tomorrow to see you." Natsu shouted he always loved playing with Shina, the girl was just as boisterous as him. Which Shika hated he said the girl was too much like her mother Temari.

"Uncle Shikamaru said that he was going to play shogi with me some more. He said I was a genius just like him." Yuki said beaming at me. Shikamaru loved the kid and you could tell that he really took them under his wing, more so with Yuki than Natsu though...we all know why.

"Which you are." Naruto said proudly, he loved that his friends helped care for his boys, he'd do the same. Hahaha that why he had Shina a lot, she was just too active for poor ol'Shikamau.

"Hey what about me?" Natsu shouted feeling left out.

"Your a genius too baby, in your own special way."

Finally pulling in at the shopping center Naruto got out of the car. He had on a pair of skinny legged black jeans, v-necked royal blue thin sweater, with a black blazer, and black combat boots. Naruto's hair was messy, he needed a haircut he thought as he ran his fingers through it.

Opening the back door to his five door toyota yaris. Out came Yuki first in his hooded grey jacket, navy blue sweat shirt, light blue jeans, and blue nikes. His black hair shoulder length with bangs.

Natsu came next, just like the day they were born. He had on a gray mickey mouse sweater, dark blue jeans, a navy blue jacket, with his light up sneakers. His hair was just as long as Yuki's but he kept pushing the bangs out of his face, it was time for him to get a haircut too.

"Do you want me to put it in a ponytail?" Naruto asked going to Natsu who nodded. Digging in his jacket pocket he produced a scrunchy and gathered up the front center of his hair and tied it, leaving the sides and back down. Natsu was too cute with his tuff of hair sticking up.

Grabbing their little hands they headed into the shopping center.

"Where to first?"

"Candy shop." They said throwing their free hands in the air.

"Alright, then the party shop."Naruto told them as they went to do their shopping that morning.

...

"Oh baby are you okay? Did you guys have fun at nana's and pop pop's place?" Naruto asked as he carried a sleepy Yuki in the house.

"Yes mommy, nana told me about their ma...gic...al meeting. How she didn't like her red hair but he did..." Natsu yawned mumbling the rest.

"I see nana tired you guys out, hahaha thats good of her, I'll have to thank her later." Heading up the stairs with a drowsy Natsu walking super slow in front of him.

"Don't think that you're going straight to sleep. You guys stink, it's bath time then bed."

"O...kay"

"C'mon straight to the bathroom young man. Yuki wake up, Natsu start taking off your clothes."

"All of them?"

"Yes, you're getting in the tub." Naruto stated as he started to do the same with Yuki after he started the tub. Yuki felt a little warm, hmmm is he catching a cold? I'll take his temperature after I wash him up.

"Natsu get in bed, just a little while ago you were ready to sleep on the stairs now you're up bouncing off the walls. Relax, drink your milk." He watched the little blonde pout but did what he was told in his bear footie pajamas.

Laying a sickly looking Yuki down in his frog footies, tucking him in Naruto grabbed the ear thermometer and stuck it in Yuki's ear. Stroking his hair he waited for it to beep, he was so full of energy this morning, what happen? Hearing the beep Naruto pulled it out and immediately sucked in his breath, 102...thats bad, really bad. I should call grandma Tsunade.

After a number of rings someone finally picked up at the hospital.

"Oh thank god, grandma it's me Naruto. Yes...I am worried thats why I called, Yuki has a 102 fever. What should I do, take him straight to the emergency room?" Naruto asked pacing back and forth worrying Natsu in the process.

"Mommy! Yuki's throwing up!" Screamed Natsu rushing over to help his brother out of bed.

"Yuki...Tsunade we're coming to you." Naruto hung up the phone missing the warning she tried to tell him.

"Natsu go put your jacket back on and your boots...okay and while you're at it can you get Yuki's things together?" Naruto said taking his eyes off of Yuki to look at a panicking Natsu. "Everything will be alright, Natsu just do what I ask...okay."

"Okay..." He said running out the room.

"C'mon let me wipe your face off, Yuki." Grabbing a baby wipe off the nightstand Naruto wiped Yuki's face and the mess he made on the floor, thank god it was wood instead of carpet. Lifting the sick child up Naruto made his way down the steps to his waiting child, with everything he asked for and more.

"I thought that Yuki might want some water...since he just threw up and stuff." Natsu said looking embarrassed when Naruto started to ruffle his hair and thank him for his thoughtfulness.

"Okay here we go again...Natsu put your hat on it's chilly outside now."

Twenty minutes later Naruto was pulling up in front of his grandmothers private hospital. It was high end and costly just to see her but he was glad for family connections at that moment, it meant Yuki got to see the best there was in healthcare.

Rushing into the clinic, Naruto went straight to the back. Everyone knew him there and plus they were also worried about Yuki, so no one stopped him.

"Hey Naruto can I do anything for you?" Shizune asked, she was Tsunade's business partner and a skillful doctor herself.

"Can you tell me where my grandma is?"

"I'm right here, hurry up into this room... I tried to tell you something important on the phone but you-"

"Naruto?" Came an all too familiar voice.

Naruto turned slowly to meet the owner of that velvety voice with Yuki still in his arms and Natsu by his side. Oh how he dreaded this moment so much over the years.

"Sasuke..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: Thanks guys for liking my first chapter, you guys made me soooo happy, but I really was like…why in one day this story beat the followers of my first story in one day! But I realized that people like AU stories more so than the ninja world…**_**my sister told me this by the way. **_

**Oh yeah…. Sorry for the cliffy last time, I thought that it was good time to stop and draw you guys in. Muhahaha my master plan worked perfectly (fingers in an evil pyramid)**

**This kind of story is fun to write though but this chapter did come out a little too long for me so I split them up…no I'm not waiting till next week to put it up guys, two chapters are up today yay~ I hope that it's up to your liking…ahhhh so nervous, hahaha have a good read~**

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked frantically, squeezing Yuki tighter and placing a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, he was sure he wouldn't see Sasuke again...well he was going to try hard to make sure that happened anyway. But now looking into those intense eyes he didn't know what to do...run and hide? Jump into his arms? He was at a loss as he stared at his first love.

Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto standing in front of him...holding a child at that, with another standing beside him. Were they his kids? Did he get married and have a family in the last five years they were apart. Sasuke didn't know but he was mad as hell at the thought, how could he just move on so fast. Those kids looked like they were four or five, damn Naruto you sure work fast don't you?

Avoiding Naruto's question for the time being Sasuke ran his fingers through his raven colored hair, and looked at the one in Naruto's arms, the boy was staring at him with an intense expression but he couldn't quite read it before Naruto turned away to address something Tsunade was asking. But was it just him...or did the boy look like a mini version of him?

"Yes, the last time I checked Yuki had a 102 fever and he threw up just before we left the house." An anxious Naruto told her, rubbing Yuki's forehead.

"You did the right thing by coming. Lay him down in that room...okay." She said shooing them in the room, forgetting that Natsu was behind them talking to the raven haired stranger.

"Hi...ummm do you know my mommy?" Natsu said looking up at...what did his mom call him Sa-su-ke? Oh well, Natsu thought waving it away.

"I don't think so...who is she?" Sasuke asked kneeling down to the child's level. He did look just like Naruto. Did he really find someone else?

"Silly, you were just talking to my mom." Laughing he turned to point at Naruto who was coming back out to get him.

Naruto froze when he saw Natsu talking to Sasuke...his father. Fuck his life, Naruto thought because it was about to be over. Did Natsu say anything? "Come on Natsu." He said holding his hand out for the child. He was a coward and scared as hell, he didn't want to get any closer to the Uchiha than necessary. Sasuke had a temper and he damn sure didn't want to be on the receiving end when he decided to let it loose.

But Naruto had to admit that Sasuke looked good after five years, he was a little buffer than he was at 18 but at 23 he looked damned good in his black V-neck t-shirt, black jeans, and black Nikes. The outfit just looked amazing against his pale skin and black hair; he did always know what made him stand out in a crowd.

Sighing he wiggled his hand getting the attention of the very talkative boy.

"Yeah, that's my mom." He told Sasuke in a loud whisper pointing at Naruto.

"What did I tell you about pointing, Natsu?" He said having no choice but to get the boy himself. Picking him up made Sasuke stand as well.

"Are they your kids?" Asked a more than curious Sasuke, he was holding his breath hoping that he was wrong.

"Yes they are, this little fella is Natsu and the one I was carrying is Yuki."

"Hey guy, didn't I just tell ya that this is my mom...mom is he...it's what you tell me a lot, ohhhh yeah it's hard of hearing or something?" He said loud whispering again but the look on Sasuke's face was worth not reprimanding him.

Sasuke couldn't believe what the little brat just said and the grin Naruto was giving the kid was only encouraging him to go on. But what else could he expect from a Naruto look alike...nothing less.

"Hey mom?"

"Hmmm?" Naruto hummed looking at Natsu.

"Doesn't Yuki look just like him?" Naruto was shocked, he would have expected Yuki to ask a question like this not Natsu. He barely paid attention when someone was talking to him.

Looking up he noticed Sasuke thinking hard, staring at them. Maybe he should make his exit now. Walking slowly backwards made Sasuke straighten and look Naruto in the eyes. Shit, that bit of movement made him snap out of his thoughts. Yup snap was the right word cuz he looked like he just snapped...nope better yet he looked like he wanted to snap my neck. Dammit Natsu, do you want mommy to go bye bye? Taking another step back made Sasuke start to walk...faster towards them.

Naruto was getting quite pissed off as he was forced up against the wall with Natsu in arms, Sasuke asking questions left and right. Naruto knew he couldn't have fooled him but oh how he wished.

"Why do Natsu keep calling you mom and don't lie to me Naruto...I can tell when you are." That statement left Naruto gaping like a fish. What should he do? They were already causing a scene, looking at the people watching his life unfold. Fuck them, fuck them all...bastards just gonna sit there and watch. He's shocked he didn't see anyone eating popcorn yet.

"I don't have to tell you anything Sasuke so back up! You're causing a scene." He could tell that he wanted to say more but backed up and gave them some space. Breathing a little lighter Naruto looked at Natsu who had his face balled up ready to do something, Naruto would laugh but this was no laughing matter, their lives were going to change for the better or worse...he was rooting for amazing, spectacular, fantastic, anything above normal will do just fine.

"Don't talk to my mom like that...it's not nice!" Natsu shouted jumping out of Naruto's arms to stare up at Sasuke who just looked at him. Amazed that the kid wasn't scared, well he was Naruto's kid and...Mine if he was correct. Speaking like that he had to be, what other little kid had the cojones to talk to him like that? None other than an Uchiha! Looking back at those pools of blue, he held his breath...he had to be their father but how?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke whispered, he wasn't sure if he'd start screaming at Naruto or not, so to be on the safe side he lowered his voice.

"Let's continue this in the room." Naruto said grabbing up Natsu and walked into the room without a second glance.

Sasuke couldn't do anything but follow, he wanted answers. As he stepped into the room he watched as Naruto discussed something with Tsunade. Lingering there for a moment, admiring the view he let his eyes wander around the room taking everything in. His eyes narrowed when they locked on to two small faces staring at him. Sasuke guessed that Natsu was relaying what happened in the hallway to his brother. He stared into eyes so like his that he couldn't take his eyes away. The boy looked exactly like him when he was younger. The same hair, eyes, skin color...just everything. It was amazing and he couldn't help the smile that was on his face...twins, they had twins! Naruto was fucking amazing! He thought as he saw said blonde looking at him... nervously.

Naruto didn't know what to do, Sasuke seemed happy about the twins but how did he even go about introducing Sasuke to them? Sighing he walked over to Yuki and Natsu, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked pushing a lock of hair behind Yuki's ear.

"Better...ummm mom?" Yuki said looking from Naruto to Sasuke then back. Ugh I knew it was only a matter of time.

"Yes he is," Naruto rushed to say. "Your father that is." Cupping the two small faces in his hands.

"Really?!" Natsu shouted getting off the bed, tripping in his haste to run to Sasuke who was still standing in the door. Yuki on the other hand just stared at him, taking it all in. From the top of Sasuke's black-blue hair to the tips of his Nike sneakers. They both watched as Natsu dragged Sasuke towards them talking a mile a minute.

Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening as he looked up and caught Naruto's eyes, smiling he struggled mouthing a sorry, looking at Natsu pull him along. Shaking his head, he was happy that he was being welcomed in so nicely.

"Yuki ~" Natsu called grinning at his brother. "We can all be a family now...like in the books mommy read at night."

Everyone got quiet, even the techs who was there to help Tsunade. Oh god what do I say, for all I know Sasuke could be married with kids!

"Hahaha stop kidding around, Natsu. "Yuki said trying to break the ice, it was amazing how sharp he was at reading atmospheres.

"But-"

"Stop it...oh how about we ask mom about our names? Wouldn't you like that..you always wanted to know." Yuki said patting a spot next to him, which Natsu eagerly ran to claim. Thank god for him Naruto thought but wait...now the spotlight was on him about their names. Ugh so embarrassing, lifting his head when he heard a snicker, knowing who was doing it he shot a glare at Yuki and shockingly Sasuke as well, the bastard had a nerve to laugh. Just looking at the two was more than enough to make his head spin. Double the trouble.

"How are you gonna do me like that Yuki?" Naruto asked tickling the raven, then out of the corner of his eye he saw a blonde making his way towards him, sneakily. "Oh no you don't Natsu!" He caught the boy and tickled him with one hand while the other was still working on his twin.

Sasuke was loving the view he was getting, he had to say Naruto looked damn good after having two kids...his kids...no, their kids. He was angry that Naruto hid this big a secret from him. But as he watched them play, he was falling in love all over again. With two amazing added bonuses. Technically he never fell out of love with Naruto he just had to keep his promise and that meant going away. He hated his decision but he had to live up to his name...Uchiha.

"Okay okay, I give...mooom!" Yuki said close to tears.

"Me too!" Chimed Natsu rolling to his side. "Dad help us!" He shouted reaching his arms out, laughing.

"Oh don't you dare, Sasuke...stop!" Naruto hissed as Sasuke approach him.

"Yeah get mom!" Yelled both boys. Naruto didn't know whether to feel betrayed or happy about this moment, they were having together.

All his dwelling caused him to trip over a chair, that one mistake caused him to get attacked by Sasuke, the guy was vicious with his tickling. He still remembered all Naruto's weak spots and used it to his advantage.

"Do you give up, Naru?" He whispered in Naruto's ear causing him to blush at how close they were and the nickname he used to call him.

"Never!" Naruto shouted making the boys laugh, hooting and hollering too.

"It's like that?" Sasuke asked arching a very manly eyebrow, he looked back at the bed with his boys on it and smirked. "Do you guys want in on this?" Nodding eagerly he laughed and lifted Naruto up, causing the boys to giggle and jump around.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you to my sons so they can tickle you senseless." He said staring him in the eyes. God what am I doing? I'm supposed to be over him, it's been five years for crying out loud but why can't I stop my heart from racing?

Naruto's train of thought was broken when he was tossed not so ceremonially on the bed. He was soon covered in small bodies with little hands trying to tickle him.

"No guys, you have to tickle him at the bend of the elbows and knees...yeah like that." Sasuke said standing back, watching like a proud papa.

"I give...hahaha."

"Are you going to tell us why you named them Yuki and Natsu?"

"Ummm-"

"Keep tickling boys." Sasuke said with an evil glint in his eyes. That teme Naruto thought, he felt as if he was about to piss himself any minute now.

"Alright, alright...you guys can stop." Naruto said glaring at the returned torn in his side. He was already turning his adorable boys against him! Oh the outrage!

"Get to talking." A snickering Uchiha said grabbing first Yuki than Natsu off of him. Sitting down on the chair Naruto almost knocked over.

"I said I would!" Naruto bit out.

"I'll give you guys some privacy," Tsunade said heading out the room. "Oh yeah...I called your parents and they're on their way."

"Wait why di-" He was cut off by the door closing. Shit, shit, and double shit this wasn't going to end well.

"Uh oh...pop pop said if he eva saw our father again he was gonna box his head off." Natsu always the one opening his mouth.

"Minato, why? I haven't done anything wrong." Sasuke said worried, shit Minato was a big dude and don't get him started on Naruto's grandfather Jiraiya. That guy looked like he ate kids Natsu and Yuki's size for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Dammit he was too young to die, and he just found out he had kids. Two wonderful kids that he wanted to see grow up, go off to college and marry their soul mates.

"Dad...what's the matter?" Natsu asked, he just realized that Yuki never even addressed him not even with his real name. What should he do? Natsu seemed to accept him just fine.

"I'm fine," Blowing out his breath slowly Sasuke gathered his courage, it wasn't everyday he introduced himself to his kids, he didn't want to screw it up. "Natsu, Yuki it's a pleasure to meet you both, I'm amazed that me and your mom could make such good looking kids. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, your father."

"Hi, I'm Natsu but we already met." A cheeky Natsu said beaming at Sasuke with his innocent face.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Yuki Uzumaki and I'll...we'll be five next Saturday." Yuki said holding his hand out for Sasuke to take which he did after figuring out a way to balance Natsu without dropping him.

"Oh Halloween, that has to be fun?"

"It is dad, we gets to eat lots of candy and dress up and stuff. Oh guess what, I'm going to be a dinosaur this year...mom made my costume, Yuki says it's a baby costume but I don't think so...do you?" Natsu asked looking really serious as if it was a deal breaker if he answered wrong.

"I think a dinosaur outfit would be cute on you." Sasuke said slowly watching Natsu's face for any sign that he just screwed up but found none as he received a toothless grin.

"You see Yuki it's just you who thinks so." He said sticking his tongue out.

"I said I was sorry!" Yuki said angrily turning in Sasuke's lap, looking away from Natsu.

"What did I say in the car Natsu? Everyone is entitled to their own opinions." Naruto said straightening up the bed before sitting down.

"Okay if you guys want to hear this story, I suggest we do it before my parents show up."

"Wait a minute Naru," Sasuke said turning Yuki to look at him. "What costume are you wearing for your birthday Yuki?"

"...I'm going to be a ninja, like in the olden days!" Yuki piped up smiling. You could tell that Yuki liked Sasuke showing the same kind of interest he did with Natsu. Yuki being the quieter one was sometimes overlooked by people, Naruto didn't know how when he had such a huge personality for someone his age.

"Yes, Yuki's been interested in the history of Japan. Ninjas and samurai." Naruto told him, happy that he asked Yuki about his costume since he wouldn't have said anything himself.

Sighing Naruto began his story. "Okay...well ya see I met your father on a bright sunny summer day at the park. I was being bullied by this huge kid, I was around your age...I believe. Anyway this kid pushed me off the swing saying that it was his...you know me, not being one to back down decided to fight back but I got beat up. I sat in the sandbox crying my eyes out until this raven haired kid came along and asked me what was wrong? Bout time I finished telling him my story he was so angry that he stormed over to that kid and pushed him off saying if he ever touched me again he'd beat him to a pulp! I was so shocked that this random boy just came to my defense. But after that day we played together all the time, if you let grandma tell it we were joined at the hips. To me your dad was kind of my hero, he couldn't do any wrong. He was always there to protect me."

Hearing those words come out of Naruto's mouth made Sasuke happy and sad. He wasn't there for him in the past five years, he wasn't there to help raise their kids. He didn't do anything to deserve such words, he felt like shit. He's the one that walked away from them, from him. He's the one who chose the Uchiha name over him.

"Umm like I was saying, Natsu that's why you have the name summer. It's the beginning of me and your father's friendship." Naruto said smiling at Natsu who seemed to like where his name came from. Smiling at Sasuke, Naruto pushed ahead turning to look at Yuki.

"Now Yuki your name comes from the day your dad and I went our separate ways," The boy face fell fast. "No Yuki it wasn't bad, it was quite the opposite."

"Really?" He whispered with big black eyes, awww he wanted to cry Naruto thought reaching his hands out to him. The mini raven ran into his arms. Picking him up Naruto continued his story.

"Yes really, that day is one of my three special days. The first one is when you guys were born," Naruto said looking from one boy to the other. "Then it's the day I met your father, and the day I found out I was pregnant with the two of you."

Smiling Naruto rubbed Yuki's head, feeling that he was still a little warm. "And you know what Yuki the day I found out I was carrying you guys was the day your dad left too, so it's not a horrible day for me because I knew I wasn't going to be alone. I had you two."

"That day was a cold beauty. The snow was falling heavily, everyone thought it was going to be a blizzard... I didn't mind, I love the snow. The paleness of the day reminded me of Sasuke, I couldn't wait to tell him the news. Mind you I was nervous, knees shaking and everything. On my way to the Uchiha estate, I looked at the trees covered in snow and the pale sky. I just thought it was all so beautiful. When I finally reached Sasuke's house and was let in and realized he was leaving, I didn't cry. I knew that I had the two of you and the memories me and Sasuke shared, so I wasn't going to be sad about his going away but thought of it as a new beginning."

"You know from the first moment I laid eyes on you I thought of that day, your pale beauty reminded me of the snow that fell...so I just knew I had to name you snow. I think it fits you very well, what do you think?" Naruto asked tilting Yuki's little head up to look him in the eyes.

"I love it!" He said grinning. "You always say when it snows you think about me."

"You two are the two greatest things that god could have given me. I have you guys through every season. Natsu stands for summer, Yuki your winter and when you combine the two you'll end up with a nice spring day or a cool autumn's night. I'll never get lonely all year round!" Naruto said laughing.

"Naruto how could you not tell me such a beautiful story! I'm your mother for Christ sake!" Kushina yelled at the door with tears in her eyes.

"Nana ~" Shouted the two boys jumping off their parents to run to Kushina.

"Hey my little dumplings, did ya miss me?" She asked tickling them.

"Yes! Oh wait where's pop pop?" Natsu asked worriedly looking around the room.

"Here he comes no-" Kushina stopped short as she watch Natsu try to shut the room door.

"Help Yuki! We don't wants a dad with no head!" He was pushing with all his might but he failed to realize that the door stopper was in place, so he wasn't getting anywhere.

Kushina couldn't hold it in anymore, she burst out laughing shocking Natsu. He didn't find anything funny as Minato stepped into the room. Looking around for his target...aha there goes that Uchiha bastard.

Minato took a couple of steps forward but soon found his way blocked by his two grandsons. Well mostly by Natsu, Yuki just seemed to be standing there glaring at his brother.

"Do you really think we have a chance when dad doesn't?" Yuki questioned gripping Natsu's shirt.

"...No but..." Yanking away from Yuki he walked over to Minato, big blue eyes shimmering with tears. "Pop pop don't knock daddies block off...we just got him...ahhh" Natsu said dramatically hugging Minato and turned his head to smile at Yuki giving him a thumbs up. Yuki just shook his head, not wanting to get into that, but turned to watch their grandma who was cracking up at seeing what Natsu just did. She's the one who taught him that, she was so proud.

"It's alright Natsu, he'll live to see another day." He said playing into Natsu's hands.

"But that doesn't mean you won't hurt him." He said giving fake sniffles. Minato couldn't stand to see his grandson cry, picking the boy up he muttered that he wouldn't do anything to the stack of shit.

"Ooo pop pop said a bad word, nana!" Natsu said smiling from ear to ear. Minato was starting to think that he was getting played as Kushina started yelling at him for his language. But it couldn't be, not his sweet little Natsu.

"Kushina, dear I know, it was just a slip of the tongue. It's only natural for me to damn the Uchiha, it's just like breathing." He said with a smirk but it was quickly replaced with a frown when his wife bopped him upside the head.

"What? It's true, since they were little I said he was going to be nothing but trouble but ohhhh no one wanted to listen to me!" Ranted Minato while everyone just left him to it.

"Yes honey, we all know this story already." Kushina stated making yapping mouths with her hands imitating Minato causing the boys to laugh. That stopped Minato. "Oh is that how you want to play my love?" He asked grabbing the back of her neck giving her a scorching kiss, right in front of everybody. Making the boys ooo and ahhh , making kissy faces. Leaving her breathless, he went over to the now vacant chair in the room and sat.

"So what brings you back, Sasuke?" Minato asked flexing his fingers.

"Dad..." Naruto tried but was cut off with a stern look. Sighing Naruto shut up, when his dad was like this no one could talk him down...not even his mom.

"It's alright Naruto, Minato has the right to ask. I'm back because my father just had another relapse and my mom asked me to come back, to be closer to home."

"Oh I didn't know Fugaku was here... maybe I should drop by and see him." Kushina wondered to herself, she really haven't seen them that much since Sasuke left. She felt kind of guilty, she and Mikoto were really close but she was the cause for Sasuke leaving. She wanted to tell her about the twins but Naruto begged her not to, he didn't want Sasuke to feel obligated to take part in their lives. He also wanted him to keep the promise he gave to Mikoto to work hard taking over the overseas Uchiha business. So she promised not to tell them, Kushina regretted making that promise but it wasn't her secret to tell.

"That would be lovely Kushina," A voice said startling the small group, they all turned to the speaker who was standing in the open doorway. Gosh you'd swear someone would shut the door, lock it or something by now Naruto thought...wait, did she hear anything else?

"Sure, me and Min-"

"Ohhhh my goodness what adorable boys, who's are they?" Mikoto gushed pinching Natsu and Yuki's cheeks.

"They're mine." Sasuke said not even trying to ease his way into it, the damn fool.

"Here you are Sasuke...what? You never told me you had kids, and we're engaged to be married! I should know something like this!" A pink haired woman said angrily looking at the twins as if they were the nastiest things on earth.

The room suddenly got eerily quiet as all eyes were on the new addition to the room. Naruto didn't know what to do, he was kind of hopeful since Natsu's declaration about being a family. But what did he really expect? Sasuke was a good looking guy, with money might I add...so there was really no doubt that he'd stay single all these years...unlike him. Turning to Sasuke who looked more than angry, he was about to say something to the pink girl but Mikoto beat him to the punch...and him too, that bitch had some nerve looking at his babies like that. The skank!

"Don't you look at my grandbabies like that, I should just, just!" Mikoto stuttered balling her fists up. Naruto knew that Mikoto and his mother were alike but actually seeing her in action was comical.

He watched as his mom took...well let's be honest here, she dragged her out of the room telling Yuki and Natsu to follow. Where the hell were they going...he wanted to go too. Ugh now he was left with three different time bombs, first his father looked like he wanted to chew Sasuke's head off and the unknown bitch...looking at his babies like that..no Naruto don't go straight to violence, plus she's a girl. Yeah he didn't hit girls but his mom would just love to fuck her up by the way she was looking, even Mikoto probably would throw in a few punches just for added fun. It would serve the bitch right!

Naruto was so happy about her reaction, he really didn't expect it. Mikoto didn't know Yuki and Natsu from a can of paint but she still stood up for them. God how he loved her, he felt ashamed for not telling her about them.

"Okay..." Naruto said breaking the silence. "I guess I'll be going, since Yuki's all better, well not one hundred percent but...boy that needle sure worked wonders... hahaha." He rambled walking to the door.

"Naruto I hope you're not leaving because of him...them." Minato gritted out shooting daggers at Sasuke and we can't forget about the fiancé.

"No...it's just," He paused to check his watch. "Late its past 12, and I'm sure the boys are tired, and Yuki was looking a little pale. And you know dad we could be considerate and let them talk."

"True about my boys but the rest not so much. They could talk elsewhere, this room was for Yuki not some bimbo and that bastard!" Minato yelled causing Naruto to jump, he was really mad but about what? He was the one who hid the pregnancy from Sasuke, he never knew. Ahhh he was getting a headache, a major one.

"Who do you thi-"

"Sakura be quiet." Sasuke grounded out and she shut the hell up with one look at the raven. Naruto wasn't sure if they're relationship was happy or not but he was betting that it wasn't good by the way she was now shooting daggers at Naruto as if he did something... What the hell was her problem? But Naruto looked right back with a shit eating grin, he wasn't going to back down. He had no reason too. But he was loving the effect it had on Sasuke's bitch, that's for sure.

"Come on dad let's go find Yuki, Natsu, and mom." Naruto said walking towards the door, yet again.

"Naruto I'll help you." Sasuke said walking towards him, putting up a hand Naruto shook his head.

"That's alright, just take care of your business." Naruto said being the one this time to walk out the door.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Third times the Charm- Chapter 3, but it's a continuation of chapter 2.**

_**Sorry I broke it up, it felt too long.**_

"Dammit Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you that my father agreed to this engagement not me!" Sasuke was livid, he told her over and over that he wanted out of it but she didn't want to hear it. He even told his father in a not so nice way, that he would never ever evaaa marry the girl...she was just ugh.

"Don't you talk to me like that, do you want me to tell daddy?" She said thinking that she won until Sasuke's dead looking eyes bored into her skull.

"Sakura please do so because you know what?" He asked never giving her a chance to answer, said. "I don't give a fuck, I don't give a fuck about you or your father. Just stay the hell outta my way and mine, if you do that we won't have any problem."

"You don't mean that!"

Sasuke just stared at her, was she delusional or what? But he knew for sure that he wasn't going to let Naruto walk out of his life a second time, technically he was the one that left the first time but same difference, he thought as he left the annoying woman to find Naruto and his kids.

He found them in his father's room. Natsu and Yuki were asleep with Fugaku holding them, like what the hell was going on Sasuke thought as he watched the scene. His father who barely showed love to him or his brother growing up was holding his children and seemed to be happy... someone pinch him, quick.

He glided further into the room trying to make eye contact with Naruto who seemed to be desperately trying to avoid him. As he made his way closer to Naruto he stopped mid step, ohhhh shit Minato just stood up, how could he forget about him? But he needed to talk with Naruto and he wasn't going to let a little ass whipping stand in his way. He wasn't sweet himself, but he couldn't see himself fighting Naruto's dad, he'd most likely end up taking the beating. He deserved it for leaving but also because he failed to see how happy Naruto was those five years again when he went to see him. He knew something was off but shrugged it away, thinking only of himself. Ugh if he only paid attention he wouldn't have missed five years with his kids and Naruto.

"Sorry Minato but I think that talking to Naruto is more important right now...don't you agree?" He asked calmly walking to Naruto.

"I'll tell you what I agree to, me sticking my size twe...mmm." Kushina covered his mouth before he could finish that sentence. Blowing out a breath she turned to Sasuke.

"Are you sure you're thinking this through all the way? Are you one hundred and fifty percent serious about the twins and being in their lives?" Nodding his head he agreed.

"Say it." Kushina said trying to keep her hand over Minato's mouth.

"I do take this seriously, if I'd known about them I would have never went or at least took Naruto with me." Sasuke said looking at Naruto who looked beyond guilty. If he knew it was that easy he would have told him but it was now too late for maybe's and what ifs.

Minato stopped fighting his wife and sagged back down in his seat, dragging Kushina down into his lap. He hated seeing his son look so hurt and guilty. To be honest he probably was the one who convinced Naruto into keeping his secret, Kushina was against it from the get go. Rubbing a hand down his tired looking face he ask Naruto an important question, he knew his son would get.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked seriously.

Naruto squared his shoulders and said, "I am they are his kids also. I can't keep him and them away from each other now. They seem to like him and vice versa with Sasuke, I couldn't live with myself if I took away their joy."

"Then I won't stand in your way."

"Since that's settled we're going home...come on Minato." Kushina said beaming at her husband. "Ohhh yeah while we're at it...Sasuke can help you take the kids home Naruto, you'll need the help since they're both sleep."

Naruto choked on his damn spit at that...what was she thinking? Thinking quickly Naruto came up with a reason Sasuke couldn't help. Muhahaha he was such a genius, no wonder his kids were so smart.

"But Sasuke's with his fiancé, he can't just leave her." He said grinning, he so proud of himself.

"Baby don't worry about that Mikoto told me everything, you don't have to worry about the little hussy anymore." Grinning Kushina turned to Mikoto...yeah Naruto didn't like that look, not one bit, she was just too happy.

"Yeah it's all Fugaku's fault why my baby was around that unsavory character, Naruto don't cast him aside because of that."

"Hey, he was the one moping around, and I only did it for you. You're the one that kept on saying Sasuke wasn't going to give you any grandbabies, since Itachi's not producing any. So I took matters into my own hands to make you happy."

" I know but we already have two beautiful ones, so call off the engagement!" Mikoto said with Kushina by her side. Yeah this is what he feared...them trying to matchmake.

"I'll see what I can do but..."

"No buts just get it done, I've never liked that girl anyway." She said nodding her head to Kushina who gave encouraging words. Oh boy these two should not have been put back together again, they used to say that him and Sasuke were together all the time...nope they paled in comparison to them. Two women who went after what they wanted be damned if anyone was in the way.

Turning to Sasuke, Naruto gave him a look like what have they done, their mothers were on a mission but Sasuke didn't seem to mind as he went to pick up the sleeping boys. Like...did he say that he could go with him? He didn't remember opening his mouth. Fucking teme just thinks that he can do whatever he wants.

"You guys are leaving already?" Kushina asked pouting running over to Sasuke to give the boys a kiss on top of the head.

"I just love them so much already!" She said looking at Naruto, "It's been too long since I last saw you but this surprise makes up for it." Hugging Naruto, she then went to kiss Sasuke who muttered something incomprehensible but let her do it.

"Yeah, I feel the same. I've always thought that Sasuke and Naruto made a cute couple but they make even better babies." Kushina said making the fathers groan in dismay, Minato especially didn't want to hear that shit. Getting up he walked to Kushina and headed for the door waving back.

"Well I'll see you guys later. Oh Mikoto we're having Sunday dinner tomorrow...well today, tonight. So come by, the boys will be there." She yelled as the door shut behind them.

"I guess we better get going too." Even though he didn't tell a certain someone that he was invited to come, he mumbled the rest.

"Did you say something?" The bastard in question asked, looking all smug, what the hell was he smug about? If he thinks he's getting something...not so G-rated he better think again, but it has been a long time and from what Fugaku said it should be with Sasuke too. But he shouldn't, he couldn't, he won't, ugh who was he kidding he probably would!

"Come on, teme." Naruto said in defeat walking to Sasuke to take Yuki, but got turned away. The jerk saying that he could handle it. Well he just better cuz if he dropped one of his babies it was gonna be hell to pay.

"Alright, just let me put their hat's on." Jeez man this guy was selfish. Hogging all the adorableness, they were his kids too, he thought as they walked out the hospital.

...

"Why didn't you ever tell me about them?" Sasuke asked in the quiet car, Naruto chanced a glance at him.

"Because you were set on going...and I didn't want you to feel obligated to stay." Naruto said quietly, he should have turned on the radio to avoid such talks.

Sasuke pondered Naruto's answer, would he have felt obligated to stay. No, he didn't think so...no he would have took Naruto with him. He wanted to take him anyway but changed his mind since he already had all his college stuff set, he couldn't be selfish and just drag him along with him. But god how much he wanted too, he was so depressed when he finally got to his new house, not a home because the one person that would have made it feel like a home was millions of miles away. He wanted to still be together...long distance anyway but Naruto said no that he should be focused on his work and not him. He should have known something was up, when Naruto was talking like that. He dialed his Number so many times but found that it was disconnected, hurt he just threw himself into his work and did nothing but work, work, and work. Until about a month again when he got a call from his father saying that he was engaged to some girl he didn't even know. To say he was pissed was an understatement, he couldn't believe that his father did this to him, without his consent. No wonder why Itachi left, if he was being treated like that, plus his father didn't like that his son was messing with other males. Well not just any guys, if he was a respectable guy his father probably would have accepted him. But no, brother had to go and find some junkie artist getting himself disowned, putting all his work on him. Itachi did get his boyfriend clean, he's been clean since before he left to go overseas. He wondered how his brother and Deidara was, he hadn't talked to them in months.

"Plus I didn't want you to disappoint your mom." Naruto filling in the silence, Sasuke was taking too long to answer.

"Naruto..." Sasuke sighed, tired and frustrated. He loved Naruto but he always seemed to make the wrong choices, "It wasn't just your decision to make, I had a right to know."

"Don't be mad at mommy, he just wanted what was best for us." Yuki said from the back, he was just asleep a minute again when Naruto looked back there.

"I'm not mad Yuki, I just...I just feel cheated. Out of all the memories and time that I could have had with you and Natsu." Sasuke said turning in his seat to look at the small boy who was covered in shadows. "I could never be mad at your mom, he raised you right and I couldn't ask for more than that."

Pulling into their driveway Naruto turned off the car and sat there. He asked Sasuke where was his car? he said that he took a cab, he didn't have a chance to get a car yet since he just got in tonight and went straight to the hospital. So the question was...was he going to get a cab to go home or stay the night? But Mikoto seemed to want the latter as they left she said to have a good night's rest and winked as if she was implying more. These old people were out of control, all sexed up and shit.

"What are you waiting for, let's go." Sasuke said unbuckling Yuki and Natsu, damn when did he get out?

"O...kay." He said slipping out the driver's seat, he was nervous as hell as if he was a virgin on his wedding night. Well he wasn't really a virgin anymore as he looked at the two sleepy faces Sasuke was carrying but then again he could be a born again one. Shit it's been five years, well almost if he got lucky tonight or any time before the boys birthday...let's keep our fingers and toes crossed.

Tugging up the steps to unlock the door he noticed that Sasuke wasn't following.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked looking around for something strange.

"It's nothing, I'm just admiring your house. This is a really nice neighborhood and nice sized house, how did you afford this?" He asked curiously, what kind of job do Naruto have to be living like this? He might not need him after all.

"Well...I used my college savings to buy it." He rushed to say, well damn if he knew that he wasn't going to go to college he could have went with him. "Plus I got a really good job coming out of high school, you know...Shikamaru, well his dad Shikaku runs his own intelligence branch for the government. He let me come aboard and showed me the ropes, since I have Natsu and Yuki I'm mainly in the office doing paperwork but the pay is amazing! With this job I became the owner of this house a year and a half ago. I know, I'm proud of myself too...believe it."

Sasuke was amazed, he couldn't believe the irresponsible Naruto who hands burned when he got money was such a capable person now.

"I know what your thinking and it's true. If it wasn't for Yuki and Natsu I'd probably wouldn't have the life I love and all the wonderful people who are in it...now come on let's get out the cold." He ushered them into the house turning on the lights by the door, it was nice and toasty in there.

Putting the now awake kids down Sasuke started to take of their jackets. "I'll help," Naruto said grabbing the closest kid to him, Natsu with drool on his face. "come here little man, let's take off those boots...yeah one more to go then you can get into your nice comfortable bed and go back to sleepy town."

"Mom is dad, staying the night?" Natsu asked all signs of tiredness gone.

"Well...I don't know you have to ask him." He said relieved that the pressure was now off him.

"Can you stay?" Yukie of all people asked but he guessed that they wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for what to say, he wasn't sure if it was his place to just say hell yeah I'm staying boys and never leaving. But Naruto gave the slightest nod of the head letting him know that he could stay.

"We have a guest room upstairs, you're more than welcome to use it." Naruto stated turning the color of a tomato.

"Sweet, did you hear that? I can stay, thank mommy for me." Causing the boys to scream and shout, I hope they don't wake the neighbors.

"I get it, now let's use inside voices." Naruto said laughing looking at how happy they all were.

"I want to sleep with dad." Yuki said looking at Natsu as if to say I dare you to say the same, which he did.

"Me too!"

"No...just me." Oh no, where did this selfish Yuki come from Naruto thought, but he knew it had to be always there. Just look at their father, he had selfish written all over him.

"You both can sleep with him, the bed is big enough for the three of you. So share your new toy nicely." Naruto said grinning when Sasuke gave an indignant hey!

"Now march on up stairs, we have a long day ahead of us. Show your father to the guest room and get to bed already, you too Uchiha." Naruto said turning in the opposite direction of the three, heading to his room.

"Good Night!" Shouted the three down the hall making Naruto pause and turn around. Waving he mumbled a good night and don't let the bedbugs bite, causing another round of laughter.

It was sometime later when Naruto decided to check on the three amigos and make sure everything was alright, body parts intacted and whatnot. As he leaned in the doorway to the guest room he couldn't help but smile at the three who was fast asleep. You had Natsu who was basically draped over Sasuke's lower half while Yuki was on the top part. Arms all wrapped around Sasuke's neck, he was the one who wanted the most to know where he came from since he was...it's hurtful to say this but, nothing like him. But now he found who he was like and that made him happy and Natsu even though the boy was nothing like the two. Last but definitely not least Sasuke Uchiha, damn how could he look so good with kids drool all over him but he did. Like he woke up looking a mess but he bet that Sasuke wakes up looking hotter than hot damn how he missed looking at him. He lost his shirt, showing all those tantalizing muscles with a little bit of briefs (boxer briefs...they should be if he remembered correctly) he was getting hot just looking at him. He had to get out of there he thought turning to leave but stopped as a voice whispered through the dark.

"You're more than welcome to join us, Naru." Catching his breath he shook his head and practically ran out of there but not before he heard the soft velvety laugh of Sasuke, causing him to shiver outside the door. He was big in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Miiiinnnnaaaaa! I got my first story bashing TT TT (sniffling) they said that my story was 2-cents and that you guys only read it because it's an mpreg and that you're all a bunch of horny teens. They said I need a beta reader because I can't write and my grammar sucks ass and my story isn't a bit realistic. Like, this person wrote a whole paragraph just to tell me how much I suck...well you suck person and you have no life if you're reading stories just to tell people that they suck...only to you might I add. Fuckin jerk, if you don't like it then don't read. But thank you to the people who read and support my story, even though I can't write but I do try and proofread but sorry if I don't catch everything thats wrong.**

**I also hope that you guys know that I'm purposefully messing up the words for the kids...I know you guys are bright (wink, wink you guys have to be, you're reading my story! lol but I don't want more people coming at me for grammar and things like that, I do try my best to catch it) So I letting those people who don't know, know :)**

**BcozI'mNaughty, I had to look up what a lemon was lol but yeah I throw some lemon in there for you. I hope you like it~**

**Thanks again everybody for liking my story and my characters even though some hate them but who cares...I put this story up for you! We can't help it that we have haters, right? We're just that awesome, So kick rocks haters!**

**Sorry if I wrote too much, I hope you like this chapter!**

Naruto woke up to the sound of jumping around and loud music, god what time was it he thought rolling over. Peeping one eye open he looked at the digital clock that was on his nightstand and gasped at the time. It was almost 11 o'clock, how could he have slept that long. Technically he didn't go to sleep until after 3 because he was fretting over Sasuke, it's amazing that he still got under his skin so easily.

Closing his eyes against the blinding sun, pulling the covers over his head he decided to get some more sleep until he heard a knock on his door. Damn, you'd think he could sleep longer since the twins were so mesmerized by their father that he wouldn't see them this early or was it late and he was just a little grumpy by the fact that Sasuke-mutherfucking- Uchiha was back in his life? He didn't know or didn't want to know because every time he laid eyes on the guy he felt like jumping his bones.

Ignoring the knocking he turned over, the bastard stole his precious boys away. He heard a muffled _I'm coming in_ before the door opened. Naruto was facing the wall so he didn't see who came in but he knew that there was more people in the house this morning than last night/morning. He knew for sure he heard his mother's loud mouth yelling at Natsu about something and there was another feminine voice that he thought sounded like Mikoto. It just figured that they'd swoop in and try to steal the boys, but it also sounded like Shika but he wasn't suppose to come by until later.

So, that left the teme... Naruto guessed that he was the one creeping around in his bedroom. Ugh he must look a mess, maybe he should pretend to be asleep. Yeah, that'll do the trick. Closing his eyes tightly he waited and waited...what the hell was he doing?

Sasuke looked around Naruto's bedroom. It was huge and he guessed that one of the two doors in it was a bathroom, he guessed people couldn't stay a child forever.

He looked at ocean blue walls with white borders and the big windows that overlooked the front yard. There was pictures lining one wall of drawings...he guessed by the boys. The room was overall clean minus the few clothes tossed on the chair and floor. Sasuke finally looked at the lump that was under a grass-green comforter and walked to it, all he saw was a tuft of blonde hair at the top.

"Naruto...it's time to get up." He said bending down on the floor so he was leveled with the lump under the covers, he hoped Naruto's face was this way as he started to pull the covers back.

Oh no Naruto panicked as he felt the covers slip down his body. Shit he tried to hold onto the blankets but if he did that his cover would be blown. Letting go he tried to relax his body but it felt as if someone was staring at him hard.

Sasuke stared at Naruto who was rigid on the bed, he smirked when he saw Naruto jerk when he got the covers halfway down his body. He couldn't believe that he was trying to pretend to be asleep. Naruto looked adorable though Sasuke thought as he looked at the orange shirt he had on that rose up on his flat belly and his tousled hair.

"Naruto I know you're awake, so you better get up or you're going to regret what I do but I know I won't." Sasuke warned him leaning in close to his "sleeping" beauty.

What is he thinking of doing Naruto thought as he suddenly felt warm breath on his face...ohhhh he finally figured it out as Sasuke pressed his lips against his. Naruto opened his eyes and found onyx ones staring back. Sasuke deepened the kiss and Naruto moaned in response wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. He hadn't kissed anyone in the past five years...besides the boys and family but never sexual and thats exactly how this felt, all sexual need.

They broke apart panting and Naruto noticed that Sasuke made his way between his legs sometime during the kiss. He moved his hips and groaned at how sensitive he was down there. God, he wanted him so much; he didn't think and just reached back up and pulled Sasuke down for another kiss and felt him thrust between his legs and with his tongue in his mouth at the same time in pure bliss. He unwrapped his arms and slide his hands under Sasuke's shirt...wait when did he change clothes? He didn't have a bag with him last night Naruto thought breaking the kiss, turning away. What was he doing? Sliding his hands from underneath Sasuke's shirt caused him to move his hips one last time making Naruto moan, loudly.

"S-Sasuke we...we can't..." Naruto breathed out turning back to Sasuke who made no move to get up.

"I know, the kids are here and our mothers...and Shikamaru and his daughter." He stated making Naruto blush. Oh he just knew he was getting some when no one else was around. The cocky bastard. "But we are waiting for you to eat breakfast...well I guess brunch since it's almost lunch time. Me and the boys got up around nine when we heard banging on the door and got up. Okay, now get up and get dressed." He said looking down at an embarrassed Naruto, why was he embarrassed?

"You're still on me teme!" Naruto growled out. Oh thats why he's blushing Sasuke thought with a smirk. Getting up he gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips and strolled out the room.

What the hell? This guy is going to drive him crazy Naruto thought standing up and heading to his bathroom. He had to be quick about it because he was hungry.

Naruto walked down the stepped hearing Luther blasting in the kitchen. Yeah that was a sure way to know that his mother was there, she loved her oldies music like no other. But Naruto didn't mind, this was good music, old but still good and this song is one that he loved. He started singing it as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Excuse me miss

But what's your name

Where are you from and can I come

And possibly, can I take you out tonight."

Naruto sang walking up to Yuki and Natsu who were already seated at the table, kissing their cheeks. He then turned to little Shina who was eating a strawberry and kissed her too. He looked around and noticed that the bench seat at the kitchen table was full with the three kids and Shikamaru, who smirked at him ...the bastard. The two end seats were taken by his mom and Mikoto, oh they were really working hard at this, he thought making his way to the only available seat next to Sasuke.

"Good morning everyone~" Naruto beamed smiling at everyone.

"Well doesn't it look like someone woke up on the right side of the bed today." His mother said eating a waffle. That made him look at the table, it looked like they made breakfast for a football team, it was that much food. Waffles, eggs, bacon, fruit, sausages, muffins, who did they think was going to eat all of this? But those waffles were calling his name. Making his plate he noticed all eyes on him, except for the kids...what? Did he have something on his face?

"What?" He asked munching on a piece of bacon.

"You just seem happy did something go on upstairs?" Mikoto asked leaning forward. eating a blueberry muffin.

Naruto blushed a deep red and looked at his food, "Nothing in particular."

"Ooooo something happened, Mikoto!" Kushina gushed causing her son to glare at her.

Naruto turned away he had enough of mothers for the day and looked at Shikamaru who was sitting next to Yuki eating just meat and eggs. It amazed him that he would eat scrambled eggs but not boiled.

"Why are you here so early Shika?" Naruto asked eating his food, what were they going to do with the leftovers? They could go to the shelter but who wants cold food?

"Your mom called me and asked if I could bring Shina over early and to stay for breakfast. They want to go out so I said sure, she'll be there." He said on a laugh.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked his mom, who was chatting across the table with Mikoto.

"We were going to go shopping, you know since it's getting cooler. We thought that we could start getting some stuff for the kids."

"Yeah then we're going to eat out, so you can have the day off...to do whatever you like" Mikoto chimed in, making googly eyes at Sasuke and Naruto. "Hey guys wouldn't you like another brother or sister?" She said to the boys.

"No." Yuki said looking at Natsu who was stuffing his face with his hands. Ugh why would he want another one of those.

"Yesss, I wants one! No maybes four or five, they can be as awesome as me!" Natsu said after he swallowed his food. Gulping down some orange juice he went right back to smashing food in his mouth.

"Who said you were awesome." Yuki mumbled under his breath.

"Mom don't ask them questions like that." Sasuke growled while Shikamaru laughed watching as his friends battled it out with their mothers. "Have a little control, and who said that Naruto wants me back?"

"Of course he does, who wouldn't! Ne, Naruto don't you want Sasuke back?" She asked staring at Naruto with her black eyes.

Fuck! Where did this conversation come from Naruto thought shoving food in his mouth trying to ignore everyone. He mumbled to himself when he heard his mom say he did, how did she know if he wanted to be with Sasuke or not. She didn't! They all just needed to mind their business.

"Naruto you're just going to ignore us? Is that so, maybe I should tell Sasuke something embarrassing about you...something that happened after the twins were born." She drawled raising an eyebrow.

Naruto choked on his food, she wouldn't do something like that to her only child? Her baby? But she would, he noticed the gleam in her eyes.

"Don't mom, why can't we just take it slow. Why do I have to answer right away? Geez give me a break." He groan as he pushed his food away, he was basically done anyway.

"That's all we can ask for." They said in unison. They're devils Naruto thought as he glanced from Mikoto to his mother. This was a nightmare, why did he get trapped with these kind of people? He wasn't a bad guy...honest.

"Mom!" Natsu yelled running around the table with their cartoon soundtrack cd that he made for them. "Can you put this on, I wants to listen to the Miser song from The Year without a Santa Claus. C'mon Yuki lets sing together, of course I'm Heat Miser and you're Snow Miser."

"Awww are you going to put on a show for us?" Mikoto asked, Yuki looked like he was ready to book it out of the room.

"Shina can sing my part." Yuki said looking embarrassed, why do he have a brother that drags him into everything?

"No, dats fine...stills eatin." She said stuffing her mouth just like Natsu did. Where did they come from?

"Natsu you know it's not Christmas time yet...so maybe we should wait till then to show Grams." Yuki said trying to get out of it, he really didn't want to sing but his brother was nothing but relentless.

"Nooooo Yuki sing with me." He said with watery blue eyes. Yuki sighed and got up walking to his brother who smiled and he patted his head.

"Okay, don't cry."

"Awww Kushina isn't they the cutest things on earth, Shina too!" She said smiling at the girl with messy dark blonde hair and Shikamaru's lazy eyes. Thank god she didn't have his lazy attitude they all thought minus Shikamaru, he'd be in heaven if she did.

"Okay, I'll put it on." Naruto said taking the disc out of Natsu's sticky hands. Naruto smothered a laugh when he heard Yuki groan. He was such a nice big brother doing something that he knew he hated. "Come on guy's get ready for the Miser brothers." Naruto shouted pushing play.

Yuki's part was first so he got ready with his cheeks turning red.

"I'm Mister White Christmas, I'm Mister Snow.

I'm Mister Icicle; I'm Mister Ten below.

Friends call me Snow Miser, whatever I touch,

Turns to snow in my clutch.

I'm too much."

Naruto repeated some of the chorus acting like the Snow Miser's minion. Then Yuki took over again.

"I never want to know a day that's over forty degrees,

I'd rather have it thirty, twenty, ten, five and let it freeze!"

Yuki singed giving a little dance and rushed back to his seat when he was done. Awww his poor baby Naruto thought with a smile. He let Shikamaru pat him on the back and tell him how nice his voice was. Yuki's voice was amazing if you ever heard it, that kid locked his mouth up like fort Knox. Turning back to give his attention to his youngest of five minutes, he watched as Natsu strutted his stuff.

"I'm Mister Green Christmas, I'm Mister Sun.

I'm Mister Heat Blister, I'm Mister Hundred and One.

They call me Heat Miser, whatever I touch

Starts to melt in my clutch.

I'm too much."

Naruto song again this time repeating Natsu's chorus and let him take over again.

"I never want to know a day that's under sixty degrees,

I'd rather have it eighty, ninety, one hundred degrees!

Oh, some like it hot, but I like it _really_ hot!"

He finished in a pose, bowing. Now this one wasn't shy at all, he needed a little modesty Naruto thought as they all clapped for the two.

"I wouldn't have thought that they would know about such an old movie." Mitoko stated.

"Well, yeah a lot of kids forget about the classics but I wanted Yuki, Natsu, and Shina to know about them. It's fun to watch during winter, right?" Naruto asked causing a bunch a loud yeahs and cheers.

"Yuki's favorite is _Rudolph's Shiny New Year_, he just likes baby new year and his ears." Natsu said grabbing a strawberry "I like _The Island of Misfit Toys. _What I don't gets is why would nobodies want to play with toys even if theys a little weird."

"Oh Uncle Naruto's favorite is _How the Grinch Stole Christmas, _he like's da Grinch! can yous believe it? I's like Cindy Lou." Shina said licking her fingers, if she wasn't the clone of Natsu Naruto thought looking at Shikamaru. He was busy talking to Yuki about shogi. If he could he'd probably try to switch Yuki and Shina but Naruto would miss his little Einstein. Turned his attention back to the women at the table as they got up.

"Are you about to go?" Naruto asked looking from one to the other.

"Yup, I think it's about time to start grandma day." Kushina said clearing of the table with the help of Mikoto. Naruto was surprised to see the food was mostly gone except for the fruit and muffins which could be saved for later. But they were leaving a mess behind, for him to clean up...

"Oh Sasuke, I have some more of your bags in my car." Mikoto said collecting plates.

"What? I was wondering where Sasuke got his clean clothes from." Naruto said frantically, why was she bringing his clothes here? Was he staying, nobody asked him? "Why did you bring his clothes here?"

"Because he needed clothes, Kushina said that Sasuke could stay here since I won't be home and his father has to stay in the hospital for a few more days. Plus I want you to put a rush on the...you know what." She said giggled and Shikamaru burst out laughing. Naruto couldn't believe that they were really just pimping him out like that...who said that he wanted another child, the two he already have was a handful.

Not knowing that he spoke out loud until it got quiet. Looking up, his mother and Mikoto was surrounding him.

"Do you not want anymore kids?" Mikoto asked lifting his face up. "If so I'll stop, I'm sorry I didn't think of how you must feel about the whole thing."

"Me too sweetie. I just thought that you were holding out for Sasuke to come back...since you turned down everyone who asked you out." His mom said rubbing his head.

"It's not like that...I just never really thought about having anymore kids, and Sasuke just came back. What if he don't want any?" Naruto said hoping that the teme would say he wanted to take things slow and get to know the two they already have but no Naruto was asking for too much he realized as he listened to what the idiot said out his mouth.

"I'd love more kids...but I think we need to slow it down. I need to get to know Natsu and Yuki better. Then we can talk about more." Sasuke said demonstrating a shogi move to Yuki...when did they bring out a board? But at least he said that he wanted to get to know them first before trying to add more, and it was his body that had to carry a baby for nine months, this kind of decision couldn't be made overnight.

"That's fine but figure this out before we kick the bucket okay." Kushina stated heading for the door. "C'mon rugrats we're out of here."

Shina ran to her father giving him a kiss on the cheek and a hug before running after Kushina. Yuki went to Naruto while Natsu went to Sasuke giving each a kiss and a hug then switched.

"See you guys later." Naruto shouted waving in the door, watching the car drive away. He stepped back inside and locked the door. What was he going to do today? Well first he had to clean the kitchen, the jerks made a big mess. He guessed that the kids helped out...a lot. He headed for the kitchen then stopped as he remembered that Sasuke was in there, damn what was he suppose to do? Thank god that Shikamaru was still here he thought as he took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen and spotted Sasuke washing dishes but no Shikamaru insight.

"Where's Shika?" Naruto asked gathering up the little bit of dishes that was left on the table.

"He left, he went out the back. He said if he left out the first you would see, and try to make him stay." Sasuke replied with a smirk. Dammit, why did he know him so well!

Puffing out his cheeks he walked up to the sink and put the dishes in the hot soapy water. Grabbing a couple of paper towels and the cleaning spray he went to the table and started wiping it down.

Sasuke turned around when he was done with the dishes and watched as Naruto bended down with the dustpan to sweep up the food that made it on the ground. He had the best view in town he thought as he watched Naruto wiggles his butt, he got a little bigger in the hips and butt making him feel out more in his tight jeans. Naruto had on a pair of hip hugging dark blue jeans and a gray knit sweater, he had only socks on his little feet. Sasuke wanted to run his hands over his pump behind but thought that Naruto might not like it since their mothers were trying to make him spit out another child. But what the hell Sasuke thought as he made his way over to the bending blonde.

Naruto straightened and felt hands clasp around his waist and roam down to his hips.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" He asked nervously holding the dustpan and broom in his hand.

"What I said earlier, once we had the house to ourselves we would finish what we started in your room." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's neck, trailing kisses to his ear before nibbling on it.

"Shiiit..." Naruto sighed as he almost dropped the dustpan. "Can I at least throw this in the tra-trash?" Shuddering again when Sasuke sucked hard on his neck. Laughing Sasuke stepped back and let Naruto make his shaky way to the trash bin near the back door. After he threw the stuff away he didn't know what to do...should he let this continue? Sighing he made his way out the kitchen and walking up the steps.

Naruto paused at the top of the stairs and called back down to Sasuke. "Are you coming or what?" walking to his room.

Sasuke stood there for a minute, they were really about to do it. He waited so long that his cock was straining against the zipper of his jeans. It's been so long since he made love, will he even last? He didn't think so but they could try and try again until they got back in the hang of it. Smiling to himself, he made his way up stairs to his only love.

Sasuke found Naruto under the covers again but this time he would be getting under it with him. He noticed that the clothes that Naruto had on earlier was thrown everywhere in his haste to get undressed. That turned him on more just thinking that Naruto was naked and waiting for him. Closing the door he made his way in and pulled his shirt over his head. He looked at Naruto who was watching him with the covers all the way up to his chin. He had lusty eyes and was watching Sasuke's hands as he moved on to his belt buckle.

Naruto couldn't help the drool that was slipping out his mouth as he watched Sasuke strip slowly, God his body was so much better than it was five years ago. He was so toned and muscled, well he was a little buffer than a swimmers body but oh how it turned him on. His eyes traveled down Sasuke's body and stopped when his hands gripped his belt buckle, taking his sweet time unhooking it. He pulled it through the first belt hole then the next, who would have known that watching a guy take off a belt would be so sexy. Finally the belt hit the floor with a soft thud. Naruto looked at it but quickly went back to watch Sasuke pop the buttons of his jeans, god he had a huge bulge in his pants. He was big, Naruto thought back on the times they had sex but couldn't be sure just how big, his memory was a bit foggy. He heard a zipper and came back to life and looked at Sasuke push his pants down over his narrow hips and stepped out of them.

Naruto sucked in his breath when he looked at Sasuke in all his glory. Man, this guy looked like he came straight out of a modeling magazine or porn as his eyes zeroed in on Sasuke's huge member...will that even be able to fit in? Naruto thought a little worried it has been five years since he did the hanky panky.

Sasuke made his way to the bed and climbed on, yanking the covers off of Naruto at the same time causing the blonde to yip. Sasuke stared down at his golden beauty. He missed that body so much, it's a shock that he didn't pounce on him right away. But he couldn't he wanted to remember this day and think back on it. It was special in more ways than one. By making love they were committing themselves to a relationship and a future together that he promised will be better. He positioned himself between Naruto's legs and leaned forward and gave him a feather light kiss and entwined their fingers together. He started to push himself against Naruto's opening and the blonde whimpered into his mouth. Sasuke pulled back a little and ran his other hand down between their legs and touched Naruto's entrance with his fingers.

Naruto arched his back as he felt Sasuke's fingers invade his body, one finger at a time. He was wet as he felt Sasuke's fingers thrust in and out of him. He was on fire as he nipped Sasuke's lips and moved his hips. Ahhh it felt amazing and it was only his hands.

"S-Sasuke...I want you in me now." He moan sucking on Sasuke's tongue, bucking as he felt the ravens fingers retreat and felt him pushing back up against him. Naruto broke the kiss and looked between their bodies to watch Sasuke enter him inch by inch.

"Mmmm...ahhh..ha." He moaned just watching caused him to have a mini orgasm, causing him to clench tighter around Sasuke who growled thrusting all the way in.

"Ahhh." They both shouted at the feel of being connected after so long.

Sasuke started to move and kissed Naruto hard and sloppy, gnashing tongues and teeth together. He wrapped his hand around Naruto's quivering cock and stroked him hard and fast to the pace of his thrusts. He wasn't going to last much longer as he felt Naruto start to clench around him again trying to milk him already.

"I'm close..."Naruto told him as he bit down on Sasuke's neck sucking hard over the big vein that was there. Sasuke moaned and moved faster making Naruto moan and speak in a broken language. Damn his voice was just turning him on more.

"Sasuke...lean on your forearms...I want to see you," Naruto said throwing his head back when Sasuke brushed up against his spot. "Mmmm...move in and...out of me."

Sasuke did as told and watched as he pulled almost all the way out of Naruto, just leaving the head in and slammed back in. He did that over and over until Naruto started to whimper and shout. He pulled back again but stayed shallow and rubbed his cock back and forth at the opening of Naruto, not going too deep but instead moved over that sweet spot right at the opening of him, and watched as he drove the blonde insane.

"Ummm...ahhh yes r-right there." Naruto said rocking his hips, Sasuke grabbed them and held Naruto still making him whine in frustration. "Ahhh Sasuke go faster...mmmm you're killing me!" he shouted pushing further onto Sasuke's shaft causing the raven to shudder at the moist tightness. God this was it, he couldn't go any longer. He kissed Naruto and pulled out making them both cry out.

"What are you...ahhh." Naruto said as he was turned onto his stomach and Sasuke thrust back in pounding away. He flattened his body against Naruto's and grinded deep inside of him, Naruto tightening as he got closer to orgasm, making the moment all the better. Sasuke turned Naruto's face and kissed him as he felt Naruto's release. He bit his lip causing the blonde to whimper. Sticking his tongue in his mouth he gave one last thrust before emptying his seed deep inside of him. Sated they stayed that way just listening to each others breathing.

"Wow..." Naruto whispered as he looked at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye.

"I know...it was amazing, you were amazing." Sasuke had a satisfied grin as he rolled over onto his back, Naruto gasped feeling Sasuke leave his body. "We should really do this later...as in tonight." Sasuke said running his fingers through Naruto's damp hair.

"It just might be your lucky night." Naruto smiled basking in the feel of his hair being played in Naruto closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's breathing evened, he got up to lock Naruto's room door. He didn't want their kids to find them in this predicament. Laying back down he pulled Naruto in his arms, his back to his chest so that they could spoon, pulling the cover up and over them. Naruto was still so small he thought as he laced their fingers together. So fragile but strong at the same time, no wonder why he fell in love with him.

Naruto turned over still half asleep he felt hands roaming his body and shivered when his bottom was grabbed and fondled with. Opening his eyes slowly he looked at the half lipped eyes of Sasuke with smirked as him leaned in for a kiss. Naruto moved forward accepting it letting it turn into a full-blown make out session. Pulling back they laughed moving closer to each other until Naruto's stomach growled. Looking embarrassed Naruto looked away.

"I guess I'm hungry..."

Sasuke kissed him on the cheek and sat up. "Do you to go and grab a bite to eat?"

"That would be nice..." Naruto said still laying down but was now looking at Sasuke.

"How about a place where we can go and talk? Is our spot still open?" Sasuke asked, he hasn't been there since the day before he left. They always liked the cozy restaurant that Choji, one of their classmates parents owned.

"Yeah, Choji's been taking over it for a while now." Naruto chimed watching Sasuke get up and walk to his bathroom.

"Okay, then it's settled then," He said walking in the bathroom and turned on the shower, coming back out he looked at Naruto who still laid there. "Do you want to shower together? It'll be quicker."

Naruto just looked at him, not believing for a second that they'd only wash up if they showered together.

"You don't have to worry I can control myself...so come on." Naruto nodded getting out of bed walking to the bathroom with Sasuke staring at him.

"What?" He already had a bad feeling about this.

"Nothing at all." Sasuke said watching Naruto climb in the shower...damn he was already getting a hard on, thank goodness he didn't promise anything.

"I knew showering with you would be a bad idea!" Naruto grumbled on their way to the restaurant. He was sitting in the passenger seat of the car Mikoto brought for Sasuke, it was a nice four door Audi. I guess she was shopping for something that was sporty and could be family orientated at the same time.

"I said I was sorry but looking at your cute tush in the shower wasn't helping and I've been deprived for so long that once I got a taste I couldn't stop."

"Yeah, yeah Sasuke...the drowning man bit isn't going to work here. We got in the shower at four it's now after six!" Naruto puffed out looking out the window, he was sore and hungry. Sasuke was like a beast, everywhere he turned he was there rubbing up against him, Naruto probably wouldn't mind if he was the top but he was the bottom_ with_ a sore bottom. Damn, it even hurt to sit down...fucking teme.

"I know, but that extra time after the shower was needed. You just looked too good dripping wet on the bed, I just couldn't resist." Sasuke said not even sounding the least bit sorry. Just stating why he had to do this and that. Everything sounded like it was Naruto's fault for looking too damn good. What a load of bullshit.

"Just shut up already." Naruto hissed folding his arms, even doing that hurt. Sasuke had him in all kind of different positions. But even to him the pain was worth it, damn he thought fighting off the memories.

Pulling into the parking lot of Akimichi Grill and got out. Walking over to Naruto, Sasuke grabbed his hand and Naruto didn't fight it. Strolling up to the front door, Sasuke felt as if they were back in high school with this being their hangout spot. Pushing the doors open it still smelled the same, good cheap food.

"I haven't been here in a while." Naruto whispered to Sasuke who looked shocked. Naruto loved the food here. He basically lived off of it during his school...for lunch anyway.

"Sasuke!?"

"Naruto!?"

They turned around and saw Choji and Ino making their way to them.

"Oh wow guy's it's been what five years since we last saw each other? How's everything, I see you're still together that's wonderful!" Ino gushed hugging them.

"I know! I feel kind of bad since we live in the same town." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh that's fine, I do see glimpses of you when you drop your boys off at school. Our little girl Kaori, she's in your boys class." Ino said laughing at the shocked looks on their faces.

"I didn't know that you and Choji was an item." Naruto said with Sasuke nodding his head in agreement. When the hell did all of this happen?

"Yeah we got together during our senior year, and ended up with a bundle of joy just like everyone else."

"Yeah I know but if I'm correct it's only us and Shikamaru."

"Oh we're being rude! A table for two?" Choji asked and they nodded following them further into the restaurant.

"Maybe we can get together later on this week and catch up." Naruto said sitting down, taking the menus from Ino.

"That would be lovely, I can't wait. Do you think the others would like to come?" She said thinking of everyone who was in their gang back then.

"Yeah! It could be like a mini reunion!" Naruto shouted getting the attention of the other patrons.

"Hahaha, I see you're still the same Naruto." Choji said bringing them their drinks. A long island ice tea for Naruto and a beer for Sasuke.

"We'll be back with your food." They said walking away after they placed their order.

"It's still the same in here, I wonder if they still have that bathroom door that we all wrote on." Sasuke said taking a gulp of his beer...ahhh that hit the spot. "So tell me about yourself? What have you been up to these past five years?"

They talked about their lives for the next couple of hours. They reminisced about their first kiss which was super quick in the boys bathroom and the first time they had sex. It was a muggy Friday after school day, Sasuke's parents went to on a business trip for the weekend leaving their two teenage boys home alone. They ran in the house after having a water ball fight with the neighboring kids. They were drench and started taking their clothes off as soon as they stepped foot in the house. Sasuke being the brave one helped strip him but soon after that they started kissing and ended up having sex right there on the living room floor. They were interrupted but not by his parents but his brother walking in. God Naruto was so embarrassed he couldn't look Itachi in the face for a whole month.

"Do you remember when your dad caught us trying to have sex. You said Minato and Kushina was going to her parents house that weekend but you got it wrong, it was the next weekend. Damn, he almost skinned me alive...thank god for your mother and her crazy strenght. She's the only reason why I made it out alive...haha ha." Sasuke said pulling out his wallet, he looked at his watch and it was around nine. They needed to get back before the kids did. Getting up he helped Naruto up who looked like he had a little too much to drink as they made their way to the door.

"You guys are leaving...well it was nice to see you again. We should really get everyone together." She said hugging Naruto goodbye.

"Yeah we definitely have too. See you later Ino, Choji!"

Sasuke pulled into Naruto's driveway and parked. He looked over at the sleeping blonde and sighed, he had fun today and hoped that there was many more days like this to come. Unbuckling he got out the car and walked over to Naruto's side. Getting him out of his seat Sasuke made his way to the front door and was blinded when the front porch lights sudden came on and the door opened revealing his mother and Kushina. He didn't know that they had a key.

"Oh pooh, you guys could have stayed out longer." Kushina said looking at her son in his arms.

"I didn't know that you had a key? Naruto didn't tell me." Shifting Naruto in his arms he made his way into the house.

"Well, he gave us the spare key this morning and the kiddo's are all tuckered out. We gave them a bath and they're sleep now. So you don't have to worry about them." Mikoto said with a wink. It wasn't like he could do much with Naruto asleep...hahaha he thought with an evil grin, there was no better way of waking him than feeling Sasuke inside him.

"Uh yeah...I think we should go before you decide to do whatever your dirty mind just came up with." Mikoto said looking at Sasuke than Naruto. Shaking her head she kissed Sasuke on the cheek and ruffled Naruto's hair stirring him from his sleep for a bit. Kushina kissed both boys and said she'd call tomorrow. Locking the door behind his amazing mothers Sasuke climbed the stairs with his sleeping beauty and made it the their room...yeah he like it being their room. He was happy that Naruto didn't take a lover in those past few years. No other man in his life, his house, and his kids lives. He didn't want to share anything when it came to Naruto.

Laying Naruto down on the bed he turned back to check on the little guys who were tucked in bed sleeping soundly, he crept in the room and gave them both a kiss on the forehead and closed their door softly. He made his way back to the room that had his blonde spread out on the bed. Locking the door behind him he stripped Naruto and himself quickly, placing himself between Naruto's legs he sunk deeply into his hot core. He was still loose from all the lovin they did earlier so Sasuke didn't have to fight his way in.

"Mmmm." Naruto moaned sleepily, what was going on he thought as he felt sucking at his nipple and then a soft nip. "Ahhh..." He said looking down to see Sasuke looking up at him. "What are you doing...mmmm...you telling me that I can't even sleep in peace now?" He moaned out grabbing Sasuke's hair tugging on it.

"What do you want me to do to make it up?" Sasuke panted letting go of the red puckered nipple. He gave a quick lick and Naruto arched his back.

"Ahhh...Sasuke." He said loudly. Sasuke quickly placed his lips on Naruto's eating up his moans.

"Shhh Naruto the kids are sleeping." Naruto nodded his head in understanding as he tried to keep his voice down. Sasuke licked his neck not helping in trying to keep him quiet.

"Not so rough, I'm still sore from this morning." Naruto whined and Sasuke slowed his pace giving Naruto what he wanted until they were both too tired to go on.

~To be Continued~

Hope I didn't bore you guys too much with the Christmas stuff, it's my favorite time of the year~


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto rolled over in his bed and bumped up against a body...who could this be Naruto thought, but sucked in his breath quickly as yesterday's events played in his head. _Oh no what did I do? _He couldn't believe that he slept with Sasuke and multiple times at that. Naruto looked around spotted the clock on his nightstand, it was 6:35...Yuki should be up.

Slithering out of bed as to not disturb the sleeping man. God I could really smack myself for this, Naruto what were you thinking? This guy walked out your life for the name Uchiha...he didn't even love you enough not to go. Ugh and it's only been a whole day since he came back! How low can you go? He guessed pretty low as he ran his hand down his face and shut his bedroom door quietly. Tiptoeing down the hall he made his way to the main bathroom and shut the door behind him, he couldn't go to his son's like this. He couldn't let them see him in such agony.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror, not even recognizing himself. He thought that his impulsive days were over but he guessed not. He pulled off the robe that he put on before he left his room and noticed all the hickey and bite marks...god he thought feeling more stupid as he remembered all the pleasure that went with causing those marks. Shaking his head with tears in his eyes he turned to the walk-in shower and turned the water on hot, he felt filthy and easy...

Standing under the shower head he let himself cry his worries, guilt, pain, and frustration out. He just really couldn't believe that he let this happen, he always let Sasuke get his way. He let him get his way five years ago when he let him walk out of his life.

"Oh my god..." Naruto whispered as he realized that they didn't use any protection. Fuck, fuck, fuck...if he could just jump in the sack with Sasuke after a day, he damn sure knew that he wasn't mature enough to have another child. "Please...oh please god don't let me be pregnant again."

It figured that Sasuke would come back into his life, after he had it the way that he wanted it. Just strolled back into his life and fuck it all up again.

God you're so fucking stupid Naruto he scolded himself with words and his body as he let the hot water scold him. He grabbed his washcloth and poured a generous amount of his vanilla body wash on it. The scent soothed his aching heart as he began to scrub away the proof of the night before.

Ugh he fucked up big time, what would his family say...especially his dad? He let him down when he found out he was pregnant with Yuki and Natsu. His dad was angry with that too but more ticked off at Sasuke leaving the way he did, everything worked out when the twins were born. Minato loved them, Naruto could tell from the moment his dad laid eyes on them. He really should have taken his father's advice and stayed the hell away from Sasuke Uchiha but he was gullible, quick to forgive and let his mother persuade him into inviting Sasuke back in. He should have thought everything through before taking such a huge plunge.

Sighing he turned the water off and stepped out into the steamy air. Wiping the mirror off from the fog he stared at himself one more time, he had puffy red eyes and looked in shock. Yesterday was what he dreamed of, and he got it but at what cost...his heart again? Could Sasuke even be trusted? He dried off thinking about all the questions he had. Shaking his head the only thing that he could really do was take it one day at a time.

In a towel Naruto dashed down the steps...quietly and went into the laundry room. He washed clothes the other day but didn't get the chance to take them up stairs. Rummaging through them he pulled out a pair of black boxer briefs, faded light blue jeans, socks, and a white t-shirt. He avoided all the clothes that would need ironing and put on the easy stuff. Once finished he looked at the time it was now 7:05, making his way up to the twins room. He opened their bedroom door and onyx eyes stared at him, feeling a genuine smile spread across his face Naruto walked over to Yuki who was sitting in front of the window reading a book...Naruto looked at the cover, it was a Judy Blooms book from the Fudge series. Naruto chuckled even to him the books were funny, Yuki would always say that Natsu was just like Fudge.

Sitting down next to Yuki who looked up at him smiling but it wilted a little once he looked at Naruto's eyes. Naruto hated himself at that moment he should be able to hide his worries from an almost five-year old. He was the parent.

"What's the matter..." Yuki asked scooting closer to Naruto putting his book down.

"Nothing much baby, how was yesterday with both your grandma's?" Naruto chuckled when he saw the look on his face.

"It was fine...I guess but Natsu and Shina gave me a headache. They're so loud." Yuki told Naruto who rubbed his head.

"Does it still hurt?" Naruto asked concerned, running his fingers through Yuki's black hair.

"No..." The little one said but Naruto could tell that he wanted to ask him something that had nothing to do with the topic they were discussing.

"How about we have some alone time before Natsu wake's up, would you like that?" Naruto said getting up and headed for Yuki's dresser.

"I'd like that." Yuki said shyly, standing next to his mom.

Looking through his clothes Naruto pulled out a white undershirt, cartoon boxer briefs, socks, and dark blue jeans. Turning towards the closest Naruto opened it and pulled out a white button up shirt and a burgundy sweater vest. It was going to be rainy and cool today so Naruto looked at the bottom of the closest for their rain stuff but remembered that he moved all their shoes and coats to the closest down stairs. Looking at the little guy who was sticking to him like glue.

"What do you want to do first? Eat or wash up, or do you want to take a bath with Natsu?" Naruto asked ruffling his hair. Yuki looked at him as if he were crazy.

"I'll take my bath now!" Yuki said dashing out the room, Naruto couldn't help but laugh, he wondered if it was time for them to get their own rooms? He was saving the extra room down the hall for when they thought that they were too old to be sharing a room. Sighing Naruto headed towards the running water sound.

...

Naruto sat on the floor with his back to the tub as he and Yuki talked. It amazed him how well he talked and knew things.

"Mom...were you crying because of dad?" Yuki asked tentatively, Naruto leaned his head back on the tub's edge and looked at Yuki with his intelligent eyes and mind. God he couldn't get anything passed this boy. Naruto didn't like lying so he nodded his head. "Is it because he's in our lives now...if so we don't need him, we have you." Yuki said touching Naruto's still damp hair. "We love you...I don't want to see you cry."

Naruto started to tear up, damn him for making Yuki worry. He didn't think it was possible to feel even shittier but oh, he felt it now.

"Baby...it's not that. I know that you and Natsu wanted to know who your father was and now you have him. I can't possibly take that away from you," Naruto said cupping his cheek. "Don't look like that...okay, I love you and plus your dads family has the right to know how wonderful the two of you are. So don't worry about me...ha-ha...I'll be as good as new once you guy's come home from school." Naruto stated smiling, Yuki smiled back.

"I love you, my little snow prince." Naruto said kissing his son on the forehead.

"I love you too," He said, hugging Naruto thinking that he would protect his mom even from his father if he had too.

"Hey! No fair why didn't you wake me up?!" Natsu shouted from the door taking off his pajama shirt. Yuki started to get out of the tub but Natsu started to whine. "Yuki don't get out, play dinosaurs with me~"

Yuki sighed and looked at him getting back in the still bubbly water, dunking his head under the water. Natsu hopped in the warm water splashing water out the sides and wetting Naruto. Naruto guessed that he couldn't sit on the floor anymore, getting up he grabbed Natsu's puppet washcloth and handed it to him. Looking at his watch for the hundredth time that morning he noted that it was 7:40, hmm he guessed that they could stay in the tube for another 15 or 20 minutes. They had to be at school at 8:30 and they still had to get dressed and eat.

...

"Natsu at least put your robe on, nobody wants to see you run around naked!" Naruto shouted getting Natsu's outfit together. He basically pulled out the same things as he did with Yuki but instead of dark blue jeans Natsu's were a faded blue and he had a white pullover bunny hoodie. With the hood having bunny ears on it. It was cute and so was Natsu, Naruto had let him pick it out himself.

Handing Natsu his clothes, who pouted missing his freedom already. Shaking his head Naruto picked up the comb off the dresser and headed towards a fully clothed Yuki. Sitting at the window again Yuki climbed onto his lap. This was their special time, Yuki loved his hair getting brushed and combed just like him, but Natsu...if he could he'd probably have dreadlocks right now because he hated getting his hair combed. His hair was thicker than Yuki's but it was still soft as cotton but it tangled easily. Natsu usually

had his hair shorter but he wanted to grow it like Yuki. Naruto could tell that the length got on his nerves as he watched him keep pushing it back.

Naruto looked down and smiled at the relaxed look Yuki was giving. "Do you want it in a ponytail today or just leave it down?" Naruto asked

"Hmmm how about a ponytail it the middle, in the front." He said demonstrating where he wanted it to Naruto.

"Okay, I get it." Naruto said laughing, he pulled a burgundy scrunchy out of the hair accessory box and went to work. Minutes later he had a cutie standing in front of him, all decked out in his button up and vest. He looked like a million bucks.

"Natsu it's your turn." Naruto yelled causing the little blonde to groan and sulk as he made his way to him. "It doesn't hurt that much...Natsu."

"Ow...it does!" He shouted as Naruto ran the comb through his hair. Sighing Naruto did the best he could with the grumpy kid and just brushed his hair back and put a plastic headband around his head and called it a day. At least the hair wouldn't be in his face.

"All done!" Naruto said on a laugh as he watched Natsu jump up. "Okay, how about a muffin and fruit for breakfast since we're running low on time." Naruto asked the boys who nodded making their way out the room.

"Hey mom where's dad?" Natsu asked and got a glare from Yuki. "What?" He asked looking at Yuki who just shook his head and walked down the steps.

"I think he's still sleeping so lets keep it down...okay?" Natsu nodded and walked down the stairs mumbling what was Yuki's problem, pouting. Sighing Naruto looked at his closed room door and followed after his boys. Today was his day off what was he going to do after the boys went to school? He knew he didn't want to come back here. Ugh he was such a fool.

...

"See you guy's at three!" Naruto waved as he watched Natsu and Yuki make their way into the school building.

"Hey Naruto!" Ino shouted making her way to him. Naruto sunk lower into his thick raincoat, it was drizzling lightly. He was glad that he brought the boys new rain coats last month because they grew out of their old ones, thank goodness that their feet was the same size and he didn't have to get new rain boots as well.

Sighing he forced a smile and waved at Ino. "Hey, dropping off your daughter...well of course." Naruto said laughing a little.

"Yeah, oh yeah I talked to Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Neji. They are all for the meet up, we just have to pick a date and time." She droned on, Naruto was barely paying attention as he watched Shikamaru walk up to the school doors with little Shina.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled startling Ino and a few other parents near him. Muttering apologies he watched as Shika made his way over to them.

"What's up Naruto...oh long time no see Ino, how's everything?" He asked hugging her.

"Nothing much, dropping my daughter off. I see that you were too." She said on a laugh. "But I'll see you guys later, I have a couple of errands to run." Waving she walked back to her car and left.

Naruto turned back to Shikamaru who was analyzing him. Blushing a little under the scrutiny Naruto turned away muttering. "What?"

"What happened?" Was all that he said turning Naruto to face him. "Tell me."

"I don't want to talk here...can we go back to your place?" Naruto asked uncertainly, fidgeting with the zipper in his coat. Shikamaru nodding, patted his head.

"Of course you can...baka."

...

Naruto followed Shikamaru up the stairs to his room, boxes still littered here and there. Shikamaru laid on his bed facing the ceiling and sighed looking at Naruto standing in the doorway.

"Make yourself at home."

Naruto took the invitation and went flying onto Shikamaru who grunted at the sudden impact. "What the hell?" He growled looking down at Naruto who buried his face in his shoulder trembling, was he crying?

"Naruto, what happened and I mean tell me everything." Shika said rubbing Naruto's head trying to comfort him.

"W-We...had s-sex!" He shouted shocking Shikamaru who froze in mid stroke. He was shocked that their relationship moved so fast...

"Naruto don't cry, it's okay." He cooed, Naruto lifted his head.

"It's not okay...he left me and I just took him back as if nothing happened. I raised Yuki and Natsu by myself while he was off being some damn über Uchiha!" He looked at Shikamaru who wiped his tears away. "Shika...I fucked up big time."

Rolling on his side so he could look at Shikamaru without straining his neck. He started to tear up again and he hated himself for it, he said that winter day in February that he wasn't going to cry over Sasuke and look at him now...crying.

"Shhh Naruto it's fine. Just think of it as getting him out of your system, you guys haven't seen each other in almost five years. It was necessary to move on, just don't do it again if it bothers you this much. If you still love Sasuke then take it slower. That is...if you want to still be with him...you shouldn't be feeling like this."

"I know but...ugh Shika, I...I made a huge mistake, I feel easy!" Naruto whined burying his face in a pillow, smelling Shikamaru's scent he calmed down a bit. What was he going to do? "That's not even the worst thing that happened..." Naruto trailed off and Shikamaru got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach...it couldn't be.

"It better not be what I think it is." Shikamaru said, Naruto looked at the frown that was on his best friends face and cringed. Feeling like shit and ashamed he moved closer to Shika who raised an eyebrow, he needed comfort right now...so he was going to take all that he could get.

With trembling lips he spoke the words that Shikamaru was dreading. "We didn't use protection..." He spat out flinching, waiting for Shikamaru to scold him but nothing came. He chanced a glance and watched Shika rub his forehead with his eyes closed. "I know...I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid, you just make stupid decisions sometimes." He said looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Sighing Naruto nodded in agreement.

"What am I going to do, Shika? Sasuke's staying at my place...I don't think that I can face him." Naruto said clinging to his friend ,who was in deep thought.

"Why is he there?"

"My mom and his basically threw him at me. They brought his stuff to my place, saying how they want more grandchildren and stuff." Naruto told him and more about yesterday. Shikamaru took everything in and rubbed his head. Those women were a piece of work, they really was pushing them together and look what happened. Yeah, they had kids together already but that didn't mean that they could just pick up where they were five years ago.

"Why don't you tell him that you need time and that he has to go. It's your house and your kids...I know he's the father but you raised them, okay." Naruto nodded his understanding.

"Should I text him that?...wait I don't even know his phone number...that makes it all the more horrible..." Crying some more about how fast he jumped into bed with the bastard.

"Still, you should at least tell him this face to face. Don't hide, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You're grown and can have sex with anyone you want to, fuck what everybody else says. You raised your children right, they're bright outgoing little people and you do right by them...so lift your head and stop letting others dictate your life, that goes for your parents as well." Naruto looked at Shikamaru with big blue eyes and jumped on him.

"I love you so much Shikamaru!"

"Yeah, yeah I know this...man." He laughed hugging back.

...

Naruto fell asleep, happy that he had a friend like Shikamaru. He woke up around eleven and had Shikamaru order them some take out, he was starving. As they ate Naruto looked at his phone to see if there were any missed calls and practically choked on the Chinese food he was eating. Shikamaru looked at Naruto who eyes looked like they were about to pop out.

"What's wrong?"

"I have...thirty missed calls and ten voice mails, and more than fifty texts..." He said staring at his phone, did something happen to his boys? He started pushing in keys to listen to the voice mails and sighed a sigh of relief when he heard the first couple but then he started to panic again. _Nooo this can't be happening to me, god dammit why did that bastard have to go off running his mouth. Fuck I should have left a note!_

"Fuck, I have to go Shika!" Naruto yelled at a bemused Shika who had noodles hanging out his mouth.

"Where are you going? Is something wrong with the boys?" He said getting up as well.

"No, no it's about me. I left this morning and left no note or anything for the Uchiha and he called his mom who called my mom, lets just say they are all worried and are at my house. Fuck they think that I ran away because we got intimate. Why would they think that and I wouldn't leave my damn kids behind just because of that jerk. Fuck, they could give me credit. _"Oh Naruto don't do anything drastic", "Naruto come home sweetie" _fuck they make me sick!" Naruto shouted making his way to the door. Did they not have any faith in him? Apparently not he thought as he walked out the door.

"Do you want me to come for moral support?" Shika ask and Naruto nodded, yeah he did, it would be nice to have someone on his side.

"Definitely...if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not." He said grabbing his keys and locked the door.

...

Naruto unlocked his front door, he called his father on his way, so they would know that he was alright. Shikamaru was at his back like a comfortable shadow that he really needed at the moment.

"There you are Naruto!" Kushina said, the first one to spot him. She rushed over and latched herself onto him. "I was so worried don't ever do that again."

"I did nothing wrong mom. I dropped the kids off at school and hung out with Shikamaru, the last time I checked I was an adult that didn't have to clock in every hour on the hour." He told her gritting his teeth, they were finally starting to see him as an adult and look what happened, shit he thought as he looked at the cause for all of this.

Kushina pulled away not liking the tone of voice her son was using. "I know you don't but you left Sasuke here not knowing what happened to you. We called the school to see if the boys were there, which they were but we wondered where you were. If you'd answer your phone we wouldn't be going through all of this!"

"Oh so now it's my fault...really." Naruto said getting pissed, his mother always liked Sasuke but really? She was going to blame him for not answering his phone, which was on vibrate! Fuck this and fuck them, turning around he was about to walk back out the door but stopped when his father's voice boomed in the silence.

"Don't walk away from your mother Naruto, we raised you better than that!" Ugh here we go again Naruto thought. Fuck it's his mothers and Mikoto's fault for bringing Sasuke's shit here in the first place, yeah he was going to blame them. Sasuke was only supposed to stay the one night, for the boys but now...now, fuck he didn't even know what to think.

"Why can't I leave when I want too? I know I seriously don't want to hear you all say _"Oh Naruto why didn't you do this? Why didn't you do that? Why would you leave home without at least writing a note? Why don't you give me grandkids? Why can't you be more like an adult? Why, why, why, and more fucking whys?" _I try my best everyday...every fucking day and I go and hang out with a friend after I drop my kids off responsibly at school. But no, I do one thing that you deem wrong and I get a ton of messages saying that I'm acting immature and being selfish and oh my personal favorite...what about Sasuke? What about him, I like how you mom," Naruto said pointing at Kushina.

"Just welcomed him back in and have a nerve to tell me how can I just leave without telling him first. What the fuck, didn't he leave...suddenly might I add. He couldn't even wait until we graduated high school! He couldn't even tell me about it beforehand, fuck I feel so stupid and gullible...for so many reasons but you know what? I feel mostly stupid for listening to you. _Oh Naruto Sasuke's back, isn't that great, you guys can be together again._.. You and Mikoto."

Kushina who had tears in her eyes took a step towards Naruto, he shook his head and stepped back.

"You knew that it broke my heart when he left but you kept pushing. I sucked it up back then and moved on with my life...because I had to get ready to take care of two little people, so I couldn't wallow in grief because some dick decided that being a Uchiha was more important than me. But I gave in yesterday and bit into that forbidden fruit and now look what happened...getting lectured by the parents, getting looked down on, ugh my so-called life." Naruto shouted running his fingers through his hair.

Grabbing the doorknob he turned around to look at the four stunned people. "I want all of you gone by the time I get back! "And with that he left with a stunned looking Shikamaru.

~To be continued~

**Authors Notes: Guys I know what I was doing, relax lol take a chill pill and enjoy the ride...I sound like a total smoker (I'm not one though, honest ;) But I apologize if the last chapter was not up to your liking but I hope you enjoyed this! But I did write this right after that last chapter and didn't read your reviews until later. I hope that this chapter is good, I wanted to create some tension in their relationship. I hope that it's not too far-fetched for you to believe...let me know if it's unbelievable which I think it's not because a lot of us out there in the world regret sleeping with that ex you all had and ended up regretting it the next day lol Plus Naruto was living in the fantasy he always dreamed of, so he let it happen not realizing the consequences until later.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Saturday morning: The Twins Birthday_

Ugh Naruto groaned as he rolled over in bed, his body hurt like hell. Well...that's what he got for throwing himself into his work and playing with the kids. But he couldn't believe that he just had that dreadful dream again. He remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

_Walking into the Uchiha's house he raced up the steps to Sasuke's room, busting open the door he shouted excitedly, "Sasuke! I great news...we'll I don't know if it's that great or not but..." He trailed off as he took in all the luggage laying on the floor and on the bed. Taken back by Sasuke's stoic face and nonchalance...what was going on?_

"_Hey...hmmm wh-" Getting cut off he looked at Sasuke with wide eyes as the Uchiha finally looked at him._

"_I'm leaving to take over the Uchiha corp abroad." He stated tersely as he resumed packing, not continuing, just leaving it at that._

"_But you're only in high school, you haven't even graduated yet..." Naruto said unsure of himself. Just a few seconds ago he was happy about to share wonderful news he thought but now he wasn't so sure._

"_I only stayed in that school to be with you, Naruto. I was born to take over Uchiha corps and it just so happened that the time is now."_

"_But..."_

"_No buts, I'm ready for this...I'm leaving tonight."_

"_When are you coming back?" Naruto asked rubbing his stomach unconsciously, what was going to happen to him? Their children?_

"_I don't know but we can still..." He let his voice trail off not even looking at Naruto. He just kept putting more clothes in his suitcase as if this...their relationship was nothing, he hated it and that look on Sasuke's face._

_Naruto couldn't believe his eyes and ears...he just knew that Sasuke wasn't suggesting that they stay together or have him wait for the inconsiderate jerk. When he didn't even know when he was coming back or if he was even coming back in the first place._

_Fuck, just yesterday they were laughing in this very room, living the lives of teenagers but in one day everything went to hell. He found out that he was pregnant that morning...he didn't think that it was bad but...very sudden and the fact that he was young played a major part. But he thought that he would have Sasuke to help him but as he could see now he was going to be by himself. That was fine he was strong and he would have the twins with him...so he wouldn't be alone not by a long shot. The bastard could do whatever he wanted. He will not tell him that he was pregnant. He'd let him go and do the duties that being a Uchiha called for._

_It just took one night for his world to come undone...but it will be alright with or without the help of Sasuke, he was smart and he already got into a good college...but could he go to school full-time and take care of two babies? He didn't think so but he had time to think before they arrived...he had time._

_Sighing at what felt like a lifetime of silence, he looked at Sasuke and mustered up a small smile, he was doing the right thing...letting him go, to live a normal life. They probably both needed this but it still hurts that Sasuke was choosing the company over him, he felt betrayed as he recalled not too long ago Sasuke was saying that they would get married and be a family. He guessed that was all talk and Sasuke just played him for the gullible fool that he was._

"_Sasuke...I think that we should break up..."_

Snapping out of that unpleasant memory, he rubbed a hand down his face and popped open his eyes as he realized that today was the big day, the twins were turning five. It was not a day to be wallowing in misery. Getting up he looked at the clock on his bedside table and smiled it was seven and about time for them to get up. Pushing his worries and feeling to the back of his mind he went to see his boys.

Dashing down the hall, Naruto burst open the door to their room. Smiling widely as he saw they were still asleep and grinned when he thought of how to wake them up. Sucking in a breath Naruto began to shout out his special birthday anthem he made for them.

"Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday!" He kept saying over and over until the two boys woke up and quickly jumped out of bed smiling, running over to him.

"Who's birthday is it today?"

"Ours!" They shouted back in unison, laughing.

"And how old are you guys today?" Asked Naruto who was now dancing around the room with the boys.

"Five!"

"Are you five?" Naruto pointed to Yuki.

"Yes!" Yuki laughed.

"Are you five?" He then asked Natsu.

"Yup!" Natsu shouted loudly.

"And together how old are you?" Naruto shouted hitting the radio play button and music filled the room making them dance harder.

"We are..." Natsu stopped and started counting his finger while Yuki shouted, "We're ten together!"

"Yeah ten!" Natsu laughed running after Yuki.

"Oh no, ten! That makes me feel so old!" Naruto said dramatically making the kids shout that he wasn't and jump around. "But I feel soooo old, you guys are ten now, too old for me to give you presents and cake and parties..."

"What! We aren't mom!" Natsu shouted jumping on Naruto, who was laughing at the outraged cry that Natsu was giving.

"Mom we're only five! You do this every year." Yuki said following suit with Natsu.

"But you know you guys are too big for sweets and presents, you are big boys now." Naruto said laughing when they started to tickle him.

"We aren't, I want cake and presents!" Yuki pouted playfully.

"And our party tonight!" Not forgetting that important part of today Natsu shouted.

"Okay, okay I get it...ha-ha how about I give you a small present right now for all your troubles?" Naruto smiled getting up off the floor.

"Yeah!" The boys shouted and Naruto walked up to both boys and gave them a kiss on the forehead and a hug.

"There you go!" He said stepping back and started cracking up when he saw their faces. They weren't impressed at all.

"Hey, what was that...no fair mom, you give us a hug and a kiss everyday." Natsu pouted and stuck out his tongue when Naruto kept laughing.

But he was surprised when Yuki came up to him and hugged him. Stretching his arms out he reached up to Naruto and Naruto obliged and picked the boy up. "Thanks mom...for everything." Yuki said blushing and gave Naruto a kiss on his forehead too and hugged him tight. Naruto was so shocked but this was Yuki, he shocked him everyday with something new that he learned. Hugging him back, willing himself not to cry.

Feeling a tug on his pajama bottoms Naruto looked down and looked at a blushing Natsu who reached his arms out too. Bending down with Yuki still in his arms he picked Natsu up and received the same kiss and hug from him as well.

Giving in, he let himself cry and hugged both boys harder, "I love you guys so much. You know that right?" Naruto asked sitting down in front of the window with them in his lap.

"Yes...I love you too." Yuki said whipping Naruto's tears away.

"Me too...I love you that is..." Natsu said ducking his head, placing his little hand on Naruto's face. "Don't cry...are you sad?"

"Not at all, these are tears of joy! I get to see my babies grow bigger everyday, what more can I ask for?" Naruto said laughing. "Okay...we have to get you guys ready for your dad." Naruto said his mood dipping a little at the mention of Sasuke. They all were still on shaky ground after Naruto's melt down but they all still communicated and acted like adults for the boys sake.

"I forgots, we're going to hang out with dad until the party...right." Natsu asked looking up at Naruto with his so trusting blue eyes.

"Yup, kiddo you're absolutely right. I have to deck the house out with all the scary Halloween stuff, so he's taking you and Yuki out." Naruto smiled looking at their bright faces glow with just the mention of the party.

"Yes!" Natsu said hopping down and started dancing to the music...so hyper.

"Okay, lets pick out your birthday outfits. I think we...are going to go with the outfits your grandma's brought for you two the other day." Naruto said putting Yuki down and walked over to the closet, he never got the chance to put the clothes away so they were still in the bags in the closet.

Looking back at the boys who were busy dancing to some Halloween music and smiled, god he loved them so much. Turning back to his task, he remember that today was supposed to be nice but a little windy. Hmmm what should he put on them? Rummaging through the bag Naruto had to smirk, even though they were on his shit list at the moment he had to give them credit, they did have taste. Should he have them matching today? They had a couple of the same things but in different colors...yeah he'd do that...even though they hated it.

Pulling out two pairs of dark blue jeans with faded spots on them...awww so cute Naruto thought smiling. Next came a black and charcoal grey blazers, and two graphic t-shirts. One dark red with black writing on it and the other blue with yellow writing on it. Last but not least two thin flowy black vest. Oh yes they did a hell of a job shopping for them...he wondered what they got Shina?

"Since its your birthdays what do you want for breakfast? Its Saturday so it's technically pancake day but I'll let you choose, so what shall it be?" Naruto asked laying clothes on each of their beds...hmmm Yuki will get the red shirt and grey blazer, and Natsu will get the black blazer and blue shirt. Yeah that's good, going to their dresser's he pulled out the necessary undergarments and undershirt.

"Hmmm can we think about it more." Natsu asked dragging Yuki to the other side of the room as if what they were discussing was top-secret. Laughing at them Naruto headed for the door and told them that he would be right back.

Walking to his room, he opened his closet door and grabbed a gift bag from the top. He wanted to give the boys this present early. Smiling he headed back out of the room, he couldn't wait to see the looks on their face...ugh he hoped they liked it though.

"Hey mom, we decided that we want waffles...with fruit, well blueberries for me and eggs and bacon. But we want to know if we can have pancake day tomorrow though." Yuki said relaying the plan they made while he was away.

"Since it's your birthday weekend, why not." Walking further into the room he sat at the window again, pulling the little boxes out of the small gift bag. Which got the twins attention immediately.

"What's that?" Natsu said moving closer with Yuki right on his trail.

"An early gift for you and Yuki." Naruto said placing two jewelry boxes in both of their small palms. Sitting down next to Naruto they opened up the box and gasped as they looked at the content in the first box.

Natsu pulled out a necklace that had a stylized sun in the middle with two little leaves on each side of it. Yuki took out a necklace that had a stylized snowflake in the middle and two small clouds on each side as well.

They both hopped up and jumped saying that they loved it, which made Naruto breathe easier. For a minute there he thought that they didn't like it. Smiling he ruffled their already sleep tousled hair. Naruto watched as they went for the other box and pulled out a matching bracelet to their necklaces.

Naruto frowned when he watched them pull it out, maybe it was him but he felt a little uneasy as he looked at the jewelry. He had been getting prank phone calls for a couple of days now and was worried for the boys. When he brought the jewelry, the place said that they could put a small tracking device in it, he jumped at it because for the life of him he felt as if he was being followed but every time he looked there was no one there. Shaking off the unease he smiled as he watched them try to put the jewelry on.

"Do you need any help?"

"Yes, please." Yuki said stepping in front of Naruto who made quick work at unscrewing the little piece that kept both sides together and placed the necklace around Yuki's neck, smiling to himself when it fit perfectly. He went on to do the bracelet and turned to Natsu to do all his stuff. Feeling a weight lift off his shoulders Naruto laughed as his boys modeled for him.

"Now let's get that breakfast started." Naruto said as they all went down stairs.

...

_10:00 am_

"Sasuke...can you have them back by four? The party starts at five and I want to make sure that the costumes and everything is right." Naruto said not wanting to look the Uchiha in the eyes but didn't want to seem too cowardly.

"That's fine, and I'm warning you now that my mom, dad, and Itachi who's bringing Dei are all coming. I hope you don't mind." Sasuke said not sure of how to act. He understood where Naruto was coming from on Monday and knew that he was in the wrong for thinking that they could just pick up where they left off. He was a fool but he hoped that maybe they could, but that hope was dashed on monday after he and everyone else was cursed out. Sasuke didn't even have a chance to talk to Naruto properly since then, which really pissed him off.

"That's fine, Itachi did call me the other day...so I knew about him and I figured that your parents were going to come anyway." Naruto said sitting down on the living room couch. He and Itachi had a long conversation that day but only broached the subject of Sasuke a bit before they went on to talk about Natsu and Yuki. But Itachi did leave him with some parting words that had him thinking about his relationship with Sasuke.

They were waiting for the boys to come down, they were running late with all the breakfast making and bath...and dancing but hey it's their birthday so what did anyone expect? Sighing he watched Sasuke from the corner of his eye. The guy stayed standing and that was making Naruto uneasy for some reason...what if he's the one who was making the calls? Nah it can't be, because Natsu answered one time and he was really spooked afterwards saying that the person said that they were going to get him. Sasuke wouldn't do that, he might be a prick but he didn't enjoy scaring people for no reason and especially not his own kids.

"Why don't you sit down...this could take some time, knowing Natsu he could be running around naked. Making Yuki force him to put on his clothes." Chuckling to himself he went on, "I don't know why he doesn't like to put clothes on."

"You didn't when we were younger either. As I recall you did run outside naked once before your mom could catch you." Sasuke said smirking when Naruto turned a deep shade of red.

"I did not!" He huffed, folding his leg. "Huh? I did no such thing, maybe you need to get your head checked...it's not good to be imagining things like that."

"Is that so..."

"Yes."

Fidgeting because of the now awkward silence, Naruto thought that he should be sure and make sure that Sasuke wasn't the one making prank calls, "Ummm Sasuke have you been calling here lately...I mean the house phone?" He asked pulling his sweater tighter around him, he still had on his pj's not having the time to get dressed.

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a minute sensing that something was amiss. Was someone harassing Naruto and he thought that it was him, he didn't know how he should feel about that. Why would he call Naruto if he wasn't going to have a conversation on the damn phone! He's been trying to get Naruto to talk to him since Monday but the guy wasn't answering his calls and he only called him on his cell. So his name or number came up.

"No..."Sasuke hissed watching Naruto release a long breath. Was he relieved? That just pissed him off all the more, "I wouldn't do that Naruto, I can't believe you. I've tried to get a hold of you to talk, for more than a couple of minutes but you always managed to get me off the phone. And I always call your _cell! _So think before you go accusing me."

"I didn't accuse you. I just wanted to make sure...seeing as though I haven't seen you in what...almost five years, well you can't blame me for not being a hundred percent certain" Naruto hissed back basking in joy when he saw Sasuke flinch. It served him right, who did he think he was...bastard...but quickly afterwards he felt ashamed for throwing that in his face.

Running a hand over his face Sasuke groaned. It seemed as if that one mistake was going to keep on biting him in the ass. Straightening up when he heard little feet running down the steps, he didn't want them to see him and Naruto at odds.

"Hey dad!" Natsu shouted running to Sasuke as Yuki walked in and went to Naruto, who fixed his jacket and hair a bit.

"Don't you guys look handsome today." Sasuke said straightening Natsu's jacket.

"Ha-ha...thanks." They both said blushing a bit, they were just too cute Naruto thought.

"Happy Birthday!" Sasuke said hugging Natsu and looked at Yuki who was pushed his way by Naruto, and gave him a hug when he reached him. "How old are you guys?" Sasuke said laughing when they looked at him as if he was crazy.

Naruto laughed, "Just humor him guys."

"We are five." They said and then Naruto chimed in shouting, "How old are you together?"

"Ten!" They shouted jumping around and laughing. Sasuke looked at them and smiled, they were something else.

"Oh what cool looking necklaces you guys have." Sasuke said blowing an appreciative whistle, looking at them closely.

"Yeah! Mom just gave it to us this mornin!" Natsu chimed pointing out little details on his necklace.

"Morningggg...and yeah isn't it cool. I love my snowflake!" Yuki said stressing the _g_ for Natsu.

"Yeah it is cool. They are both really cool and detailed, it fit you guys perfectly." Ruffling their hair Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Hey, do you have a present for us?" Natsu asked getting slapped on the back of the head by Yuki. "What?!" Yuki just shook his head, Natsu had no problems asking people for stuff...like what if he had nothing for them?

"Sorry kiddo you won't be getting it until tonight." Sasuke said laughing when Natsu started pouting, mumbling under his breath.

"Yay, now give me kisses and hugs before I kick you all out." Naruto said getting a couple of groans and a hey from Natsu. Laughing at the pouting faces, they made their way to the door.

"Be safe!" Naruto shouted as the boys dashed outside. Turning to Sasuke who was still standing there with car seats in each hand.

"Are you okay with being here by yourself?" He asked worriedly thinking about the calls. "Is someone going to be here with you?"

Naruto just looked at him until he started to squirm around nervously, "I'll be fine, Shikamaru and Haku are coming to help me decorate...so there's no need to worry." Naruto said looking him in the eyes, smiling at the concerned man...Dammit Naruto don't fall for his charms.

"But keep an eye on my kids alright..."

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on _our_ kids. So don't worry, I'll have them back at four." With that Sasuke put the seats in the car with the boys and they left. Turning around Naruto sighed, he hoped they'll have fun.

Walking to the closet he started pulling bag after bag of party stuff out and went to work...but paused when his phone started to ring. Walking over to the table to pick up the cordless and sucked in his breath in when he heard the voice say that he was going to get him back...that it was only a matter of time, and hung up.

"What the hell..." Naruto whispered _get him back_ what did he do? Noticing a car driving slow past his house as he looked out the window, and watched as the car speed up once it passed. Really worried now, he pulled out his cell and called Shikamaru to get his lazy ass over there now.

...

"Where do you guys want to go?" Sasuke asked looking in his rear view mirror at the twins.

"Can we go to Monkey Joes?!" Natsu shouted excitedly, they haven't been there since the summer time. "It's so much fun dad! They have slides and jumps and just everything! And they have pizza!"

"Yeah, it's fun!" Yuki piped in and Sasuke nodded his head. He thought that he saw that place near the mall the other day.

"Then that's where we're going." Sasuke said smiling when they started talking excitedly about the place. From what he gathered everything was inflatable and safe for them to do anything they wanted without getting hurt.

A little while later Sasuke pulled up in front of a building with Monkey Joes written in bright green and red letters. Parking he unbuckled himself and got out of the car going to the back to let out Natsu and Yuki.

"Are you ready guys?" Sasuke asked a little excited, this was the first time that the kids were going to be alone with him and he wanted them to like their time together. Closing the door behind the boys Sasuke grabbed their hands and they made their way to the entrance of the kids place. As they walked in he could already see a bunch of kids already there even though it was only ten minutes to eleven.

Paying the fee for them to enter, Sasuke watched as the boys ran and started to jump on things. Walking in he looked around at the massive play area and smiled at the delighted faces of his boys.

"Come on dad!" Yuki shouted jumping around.

"Hurry up! I want us all to go on the slides together!" Natsu shouted running to a huge green slide, waving them to hurry up. Sighing Sasuke made his way there with Yuki next to him.

"Okay on the count of three." Sasuke said holding Yuki and Natsu in his arms, "One... two... three... ahhh" They all yelled as they slid down the slide, laughing at the end.

"Again, again!" Natsu and Yuki said running back. Sasuke couldn't do anything but comply.

After the tenth slide Sasuke was tired and getting hungry. He decided to grab a table with Natsu and Yuki.

"Are you guys hungry?" Sasuke asked taking off his jacket and moved to do the same with the boys. "Yes." They both exclaimed.

Looking at the menu on the table, Sasuke went over it with the boys. They decided to get a box pepperoni pizza and wing bites. They both wanted an Icee while Sasuke opted for a hot coffee.

"Okay while I wait for the food you guys can go play and just come back when you get hungry...or hungrier." Sasuke laughed when they jumped up and went to play.

Finally getting his coffee Sasuke pondered what Naruto said earlier. Who could be calling his house, he doubted that Naruto had any enemies...so who exactly could it be? But he soon let his mind wonder to monday's event, he was such a fool. He should never had called Kushina about Naruto...if he didn't then Naruto and him might be together now or...not. Ugh what was he going to do but he knew that he had to do something. He couldn't leave things the way they were, he just couldn't. Now that he had Naruto in his life again he wanted them to be together, as a family with their kids.

God why was he such a fucking idiot...he should have stayed instead of leaving Naruto. If he had he wouldn't have missed out on Yuki and Natsu lives...their births, fuck he should have been there and not out trying to prove himself as an Uchiha. He should have listened to Itachi when he told him that choosing the Uchiha's name would be the worst decision he would make in his life and now he could see that.

Recalling that day made him cringe, Naruto was so happy when he came to him but left quietly, as if he didn't want to be seen or heard. That day he had been frank with Naruto trying to distance himself but that backfired when Naruto said that they should break up instead of try to work it out...long distantly. But he really couldn't blame him, if it wasn't for his fathers bad health he probably would still be overseas. Fuck, he could kill Naruto for not telling him about the twins. He had a right to know and Naruto took that away from him and the option to choose. He was a major ass that day, being clipped and somewhat nasty but that still didn't give him the right to withhold something this important.

Ugh...why was his life like this? He thought that he was doing something good, something that would finally get him recognition in the family. Maybe he should have done what Itachi did, the guy still worked at the Uchiha corp here but he would just never be allowed to run it, to be the Chairman of the Board – presiding officer. Which was what Itachi wanted...being a CEO wasn't bad in the least, it was like a level down from the head. Even though their father didn't agree to him being with Deidara, didn't mean that he was going to make his son's life hard. Not when he worked so hard to get where he's at today or back then...whatever.

Running his fingers through his hair, he knew that he screwed up big time.

Looking up when he saw movement to his right, he watched as the waiter's made their way to him with all their food and drinks. Smiling he muttered a thank you and looked around for the boys. Spotting them, he relaxed, he'd better keep an eye on them. Seeing Sasuke looking at them they excused themselves from the small group of kids and made their way back to the table.

"Having fun?" Opening the box of pizza Sasuke placed a slice on each of their plates with a couple of wing bites.

"Yeah...we's made a bunch of friends already." Natsu told him taking a big bite out of his pizza.

Shaking his head Yuki took a bite as well and smiled when Sasuke ruffled both of their hair.

"That's good, I'm glad you're having fun."

"Thanks for bringing us." Yuki the polite one said taking a sip from his Icee.

"No problem, anytime you guys want to hang out just let me know." Grabbing a couple of slices for himself Sasuke began eating and wondered if he should call Naruto to check in. He was concerned, who knows what kind of psycho was after him.

"Hey do you guys want to talk to mommy?"

...

Jumping a little when his cell ringed, Naruto picked it up and sighed in relief when he saw Sasuke's name as the caller.

"Hello?" He said trying to even out his breathing as he glanced at Shika and Haku working on hanging up the Birthday banner, "What up? Is something wrong?"

"No, no we just wanted to check in and see if everything was alright? Is it, you seem a bit..."

"Everything's fine. Shika and Haku are here working with me...nothings wrong...on this end." Looking up he saw Haku frowning at him and turned his back to them, the nosy bastard. He thought that it was probably that bitch of a fiancé Sasuke had. Haku wanted him to ask Sasuke about her but he didn't want to..but ugh if it kept up he would be forced to.

"How's my boys?" He asked trying for a cheerful voice but thought that he overshot it just a little. "Are they having fun...I'm sure they are."

"Yeah..." Sasuke said not missing Naruto's hesitation and forced cheerfulness. "We're at Monkey Joe's and they seem to be enjoying themselves so far."

"Oh Monkey Joe's is their favorite, I know for a fact that they are having fun." Naruto said laughing, they loved that damn place so much that now Naruto could barely step foot in it because of the many times they had begged to go...and Naruto being weak with them always went and just hearing the music now gave him a headache.

Laughing as well Sasuke was enjoying the sound of Naruto's laughter and just having this long of a conversation with him. Looking at Yuki who now stood in front of him waiting to talk to Naruto. "Naruto, Yuki want to talk to you...here you go." He said handing Yuki the phone.

"Hey mom...how's everything going?" Yuki said just wanting to hear Naruto's voice, in truth he was a mama's boy and loved being with his mom.

"Everything's fine here Yuki, just getting everything ready for tonight. How are you? Do you not feel well?" Naruto asked worried, sitting down on the couch. "Do you want to come home?"

"No...I'm fine and I'm having fun. I just...wanted to talk to you." He said blushing when he noticed his dad looking at him. Getting the picture Sasuke turned away and gave Yuki some privacy.

"I want to talk to you too, and I'm happy that you're having fun. Do you have something to tell me?" Naruto asked, sighing when Yuki got quiet. He was such a shy boy who only got vocal when he was angry or really happy.

"I love you..." He whispered, looking around trying to make sure that no one heard him but realized that his dad did when he saw him smile. Groaning in embarrassment he listened to what Naruto was saying on the phone.

"I love you too sweetie. I'm sending you an air hug and kiss right now, do you feel it?"

"Hahaha mom I feel it!" Yuki said laughing with Naruto.

"Hey what's so funny, Yuki? I want to know?" Natsu said chowing down on his third slice of pizza.

"Tell Natsu that I'm sending him an air hug and kiss too." Naruto said over the phone smiling when he heard Natsu laughing.

"He said he feel it too!"

"Do you feel better?" Naruto asked knowing that it had to be a reason for him to just come out and say that he loved him.

"Yes..."

"Okay...now put your father back on for me."

"Okay." Yuki said as he handed the phone back to Sasuke.

"Hey what's up?" Sasuke asked smiling at Yuki and Natsu. Shocked by Yuki the quiet one snatching some wing bites from Natsu's plate, laughing when his brother started yelling at him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to remind you to have them back here at four. It's already after one." Naruto said and gasped when the house phone started to ring.

"Is everything alright?' Sasuke asked picking up on Naruto's distress even over the phone.

"Aah...yeah, see you at four." Naruto hung up before Sasuke could ask any further questions.

Naruto watched as Shikamaru answered the phone and sighed when he turned to me and smiled, "Its your mother."

Sighing Naruto waved his hands, trying to say telepathically to Shikamaru to tell her that he was busy but the bastard wouldn't. Getting up off the couch Naruto hissed at him and snatched the phone away.

"Hello..."

"Naruto, I just wanted to know if you had everything ready for tonight...do you want me to pick up the birthday cakes?" Kushina asked trying to lessen the burden of all the things that he had to do today.

"Actually that would be nice...do you know the baker that I went to?" Naruto asked his mother, he avoided her just like Sasuke if he could but right now she was a lifesaver. They were already behind.

"Oh yeah, of course that's why I asked, plus I know that you already have a lot on your plate right now. This is the least I can do, and Naruto I'm sor-" She was saying but was cut off by Naruto.

"Mom...stop, not now. And thank you for picking up the twins cakes, oh yeah there are also cupcakes and cookies as well...thanks for doing this, I have to go now, bye-bye." Naruto hung up not waiting for her to say anything. Sighing he turned to his friends and clucked his tongue as he looked at the last bag of decorations they had left.

Pushing his sleeves up he got to work decorating the living and dining room tables with spider web table cloths, candy, little monster toys, rubber bugs, and jack o'lanterns.

Time flew by as they worked and worked until they heard the doorbell ring . Pouring the last bag of candy in the huge cauldron bowl, Naruto made his way to the door and was nearly knocked down when his twins rushed in with cotton candy in hand. Laughing at the enthusiastic screams on how the house looked, Naruto moved out the way and let Sasuke in.

"Wow mom, this place is awesome!" Natsu yelled.

"Ohhh look at the smoke!" Yuki said jumping up and down with Natsu.

"The place does look amazing." Sasuke said standing next to Naruto smiling.

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit, my gremlins helped out a lot." Naruto said laughing when a piece of candy came flying at his head.

"Hey! Who are you calling a gremlin, you pixie...tinker bell said she wants her glitter back." Shikamaru said.

"What! There's no glitter in here...and why do I have to be something so feminine?" Naruto pouted rubbing the side of his head where the candy struck him. The bastard was always saying that he looked like a chick.

"Because you look like a chick."

"Argh you jerk, I look very manly!" Screamed Naruto as he chased after Shika with his little body guards following.

After getting his revenge with the help of his kids, Naruto laid on the floor tired. Shit his back was hurting from all the bending. Sighing he got up and looked around, they actually did a pretty good job. Heading for the stairs for a much-needed shower but stopped on the first step when there was a knock on the door.

Going to the door he looked in the peep-hole and spotted his parents. Opening the door, he was about to say hi when two small bodies pushed him out the way.

"Nana!"

"Pop pop!" The boys shouted.

"Let them in Yuki, Natsu, unless you want them to drop all your goodies on the ground?" Naruto said holding the door open.

"No!"

"Then I suggest you guys move your butts."

"Ha-ha they are very eager." Minato said messing up the boy's hair.

"Oh they have on the outfits we brought!" Kushina chimed happily looking at Naruto then back to the twins.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that." Naruto said closing the door in back of them.

"Oh this place looks amazing Naruto!" His parents gushed in awe. "Thanks but I couldn't have done it alone, I had help from Shika and Haku. And we can put the cakes and stuff in the kitchen." Naruto said leading them into the Kitchen, and helped place everything on the counter.

"We'll just leave it here for now," He said turning to the door. "I'm going to go and get cleaned up and put their costumes on."

"I can do that," Sasuke said all eyes on him. "For you..."

"Thanks." Naruto said heading out the kitchen. "I left their costumes on their beds."

**~To be Continued~**

**AN: SakuraFairy1990- Thanks for the Kickass TV drama comment, I enjoyed that.**

**XxshashukexX- I'm not offended but with the speed of the story is because I didn't want to drag it out...I, myself hate stories that drag. So I didn't want to do that but I also want to have conflict in the beginning so if you all didn't like him jumping into the sack with Sasuke so fast but hey, I wanted them to get a little frisky and cause some problems. And plus Naruto at the moment is fickle, he doesn't know what to do. He's only been with Sasuke so he doesn't have any experience with relationships and how to ask but he'll get the hang of it. Especially with him opening up to Sasuke and getting everything off his chest...in a mature way. But I think that I'm going to hold off on them getting together for a couple more chapters...or not, I don't know yet.**

**BcozI'mNaughty- No they aren't separating, and Naruto isn't going to run away but they are going to be cooling their jets for a minute...hopefully, who knows...I don't lol**

**Thank you all for reviewing:**

**PrincessAnime08, KitsuneLuvr88, SakuraFairy1990, crownymars, uchiha hinata21, clio1111, bluecandy145, bluesdarkside, Mikochi Uchiha, BcozI'mNaughty, Angel9Rouge, sammycakes, Melyway, nekokiki, lo, Mee-Hala, XxshashukexX.**

**Hontou ni Arigatou for reviewing, I appreciate it and love reading your comments...not the nice ones so much but hopefully I won't get to many of those :) **


	7. Chapter 7

_(Upstairs in his room)_

Naruto paced the floor and wondered about the guests that were already there, he really didn't know how to act around them. He felt that his outburst was immature but it also helped him get his point across, he should apologize soon. Ugh but he had to suck it up the feeling that he had at the moment for the boys sake...they've been looking forward to this day for months now and it had to go off without a hitch.

Walking into his bathroom Naruto turned on his shower getting the temperature right before taking off his sweaty pajamas...he reeked something bad.

"I'm shocked no one said anything..." He said out loud, stepping into the hot shower. "Ahhh this feels good." Reaching for the peach body wash, he made quick work of washing up. He didn't want to leave Haku alone with Sasuke for too long. He wasn't sure what would happen, knowing Haku he'd probably try to start a fight with the bastard. He was so deceiving with his looks that Naruto had to laugh, Haku was vicious with anyone who hurt his family and he considers Naruto family and Sasuke hurt him and that was more than enough for him to want to draw blood. But he also wanted to ask Sasuke about that fiancé of his...or used to be fiancé.

Sighing for what felt like the billionth time that day he rinsed out the last bit of Shampoo and turned off the water. Grabbing his towel he left the room. Naruto was starting to second guess the costume that he let the boys pick out, he was thinking that maybe...he should just dress normally. Ugh but he didn't want to disappoint them so he decided to wear the stupid thing...what did he get himself into?

...

Walking down the steps slowly, Naruto thought about turning around. He had on black hip hugging jeans, a pale pink knit sweater that was big around the neck(to show of his tantalizing golden skin), and black shin boots. But what he was embarrassed about was the black cat ears, paws, and tail he was sporting. Why would he let them pick this out for him? Yeah it was cute at the time when they were all into cat stuff but that was also before Sasuke showed back up in his life. But now it was not cool. Hiding his face behind his soft paws as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he tried to make a dash for the kitchen but bumped into someone...the one he didn't want to see the most, Sasuke.

"Ahh...excuse me." Naruto said ducking his head walking around him.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes as he watched Naruto practically run into the kitchen..with his tail twitching. He never thought that a cat could be so sexy but Naruto definitely was. Thinking to himself...Naruto was exactly like a cat. He was independent, very proud and doesn't listen to what others say. Protective and very affectionate, if he deemed you worthy enough for his love. He was also very loyal, playful, and flexible...which Sasuke enjoyed a lot but he was just overall a good person to have...but he fucked it all up. But he couldn't help himself as he let his eyes linger on Naruto's rounded tush.

"Uh hmmm..." Someone said gaining Sasuke's attention. Looking at the guy that was now standing next to him, Sasuke smiled at the knowing smirk that was on Shikamaru's face. "Hey what's up?"

"Nothing much but you better watch yourself...there are a couple of people who don't like you in this house. So I wouldn't be so blatantly obvious at looking at Naruto's ass, if I were you." Shikamaru said tilted his head in the direction of Haku, who was seriously glaring at him from across the room and in the kitchen where Minato was.

Sighing Sasuke nodded his understanding, he was basically in enemy territory. "Thanks man." He said heading for the kitchen with Shikamaru, they heard a bunch of laughing going on in there.

"Hey! it's not funny!" Naruto shouted causing the youngsters to laugh harder. "Tsk and you two were the ones who picked this out..."

"Mom...you look so cute~" Natsu said elongating the cute part. "Well Natsu you look so cute too." Naruto said back making the boy pout. "You both are cute." They were cute in their costumes Naruto thought, looking at his master pieces.

Naruto made Yuki's outfit more like a mortal Kombat ninjas costume, he wanted to add color and normal ninja clothes were just not colorful enough for him. Yuki had on form-fitting black ninja bottoms and a silver blue sleeveless kimono type shirt that had layers in the front. Over that there was this heavy richer blue vest, with thick black stripes on the edges with details on the vest here and there in metal pieces. Wrapped around his waist was a metal belt with the same details as the vest, Yuki had arm and leg cuffs. Under the cuffs Sasuke wrapped black stretchy cloth around his arms and the bottom of his pants to get that ninja feel and placed the cuffs over top of it. He also had an upper cuff band on his upper arm to set it all off, with his mask that just cover the bottom half of his face.

It was Naruto's first time seeing him in the costume and he must say that he looked like a true little ninja. Super cute with his hair a little styled...he guessed by Sasuke.

Turning his eyes on Natsu he looked at the practically one piece suit. The dinosaur outfit was a pale blue-green color, setting off his deep blue eyes. The head of the costume was kind of like a hood and at the top of it had little jagged teeth, with googly eyes sewn in. So every time he moved the eyes would shift. There were orange triangle spikes going down his back and tail, his stomach was white, going under him to trail down to the end of the tail. Naruto made little booty like shoes to go with the outfit, having white in the front on top to set it all off.

"Awww you two are just too cute!" Naruto gushed, "I need to get my camera!" Running out the room and going to the closet he retrieved his camera and raced back in time to snap some pictures before the doorbell rang. Shaking his head he went to open the door, none of the other bastards offered...he had nothing but jerks in his life.

"Happy Halloween!" Naruto chimed as he pulled open the door with a smile. "Trick or Treat!" The kids shouted in their cute little costumes, after he was finished handing out candy he watched as a car pulled up. Itachi stepped out in a vampire outfit with Deidara as a zombie...what were they trying to do, scare the kids to death?

Laughing he ran out the house to greet them. "Hey Itachi, Dei...I'm happy that you could make it." He said hugging Itachi tight and then Dei, god he hadn't seen them in so long. "Hey, you! Keeping my adorable nephews away from me!" Itachi said laughing and started walking towards the house. "I-I..."

"It's fine Naruto, I understand your reasoning and I can't blame you...well I can for not telling me. You know I can keep a secret."

"I know but that would have put you in an awkward position Tachi and I wasn't willing to do that. Family means a lot to you." Naruto said walking into the house about to close the door but a little ballerina ran passed him, followed by an older version of the little girl.

"Hey Temari, wow I just love your costume...brilliant!" He exclaimed in mock excitement. "Can it you neko wannabe!" She chuckled at Naruto's faked hurt expression, he was such a smartass knowing damn well that she wasn't in costume...they were lucky that this was a kids party because they all would definitely be cursing and whatnot.

"You look beat." Naruto said looking at the kids play together, looking at his watch...it was only almost 4:40. Some kids were already there, but they still were expecting a lot more. Heading for the kitchen he waved for Temari to follow him. "Yeah, getting use to my new job and trying to get the house in order can do that."

Nodding in agreement they walked in the kitchen and Temari ditched him right away to go boo love with Shikamaru, damn...wasn't they just having a conversation? He guessed not, glaring at the kissing couple he made his way to the cabinet. Pulling out two large plates, he placed them on the counter. Looking at the couple again Naruto made a disgusted face, "Why don't you guys just get a room already!"

"Jealous?" Temari asked with a smirk, ugh the bitch Naruto thought sticking his tongue out at them. She knew damn well that he was...he was starting to think that she was doing it on purpose to spite him. She told him to go out and date but he wouldn't, and then she tried to hook him up with her brother, who he thought was just a tad bit creepy...who was he kidding? The dude was a whole lot of creepy, damn creeper and she was trying to have that guy around his kids. Did she bump her damn head? Must have.

"Go suck something...oh I forgot that's your hobby, maybe I should think of something else for you to do." Placing cupcakes on one of the plates Naruto looked up and saw that all eyes were on him...thank goodness that his parents were out in the living room chaperoning the little ones.

The first one to break the silence was Deidara as he cracked up at what Naruto said and then the rest followed suit. "You little shit!" Temari hissed advancing on him.

"Hey now, we can't have any violence and bloodshed tonight...okay?" Smiling sweetly at Temari who looked pissed, "Why are you so upset Temari...everyone knows that you like things in your mouth, there's no reason to get upset. Tell her Shika, there's no reason for all this hostility." Naruto said looking as Shika raise his hands, as if he was saying he was staying out of it.

"Such a spoil sport Shika...even when you told me the other day tha-" He was promptly cut off by a hand silencing his dirty mouth. Looking up at a pissed off Temari his eyes shined with mischief. Yanking away from Temari's hand he said, "You know Shika never told me anything about your sex life but judging from the way you just acted tells me that you were on your knees sometime this week...am I right?"

No one answered but he sure did lose one of his nine lives in that moment.

Walking out of the kitchen with a plate full of cupcakes in his hands he glared at Temari and hissed, "Shit Temari you didn't have to hit me that hard...fuck it feels like I lost a ton of brain cells."

"Mooommmm!" Natsu shouted running up to Naruto. "Can I have a cupcake?" He asked already drooling, Naruto had to laugh you'd swear that he didn't eat by the way he wolfed down food. "Sure." Naruto said and was soon rushed by tiny people grabbing for a cupcake...shoot the way things was going he wasn't going to be able to get one.

Noticing a couple left he placed the plate on the table and took the one that Temari was holding. Snatching up a cupcake they headed back to the kitchen where all their friends were. Naruto stopped in his tracks when he heard Haku's voice and dashed back but it was too late.

"...might be your ex fiancé." Groaning loudly Naruto caught their attention.

"Is it true...do you think its her?"

"I didn't but Haku does and..." He trailed off leaning on the counter, picking at his once tasty treat. "And?" Sasuke repeated trying to get Naruto to talk. "And the person on the line keeps saying that they were going to get me back...and that its only a matter of time."

"Why didn't you tell me this when you started getting the calls!?" Irritated he looked at Naruto with a disbelieving look, why wouldn't he tell him something like this?

"I wasn't talking to you then. It was the day after I kicked you all out." At that Itachi raised a brow and looked at Naruto to explain, sighing Naruto told him everything...quite easily Sasuke thought, pissed that he basically had to force Naruto to tell him about the calls but when Itachi asked about something much more personal he just confessed. "You told him rather easily Naruto, why?"

"Because he's Itachi." There was no further explanation needed.

"So are you guys on bad terms?" Itachi inquired looking at the two.

At the same time they both said, "No." and "You could say that." Sasuke glared at Naruto not believing that he was just really saying all of this in front of people but he forgot the people in this room were people he could trust...all but him. Sighing he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Naruto who was trying to avoid his gaze.

"Naruto...lets talk." Itachi said walking to the back door and stepped out through it. He didn't wait to see if Naruto would follow he just knew he would and he was right when the blonde stood quietly next to him. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"I didn't tell you everything in the kitchen..."

"I figured that." He said quietly sitting down on the stone bench near a tree.

Naruto started to pace, should he tell Itachi everything? If he didn't he would be pissed if he found out from someone else. Taking a deep breath Naruto set next to Itachi and told him.

"We had sex." Looking at Itachi who raised his eyebrow but said nothing, sighing he went onto tell him the rest. "You guys didn't use protection...ugh Naruto how stupid can you be...he's my brother yeah but...dammit you at least needed some time to handle his coming back." He said in a low voice, Naruto felt like crying, Itachi never called him stupid before.

"I am stupid, I know...but...that day felt so magical. I haven't seen him in so long and he affected me the way he did before and I just...don't know! He didn't force me but it pisses me off that I just fell right back into his arms after everything that happened. He's my first love, the only one that I've ever been with intimately and with his return, that teenage heart of mine leapt forward and threw caution to the wind." Looking at his hands, he said, "What should I do...Tachi?"

Casting a glance at Itachi who looked thoughtful, Naruto waited. They sat like that for a while before Itachi spoke again. "Naruto, your kids are beautiful...you can't deny that you and Sasuke were good together and for each other. You two make beautiful babies and if you're pregnant we'll deal with it but this time as a family, all of us together. Don't let this beat you up, you're stronger than this...you raised two kids by yourself with practically no help. So I'm sure that you'll figure this one out in due time." They talked some more...well Itachi did and Naruto leaned his head against Itachi's shoulder and listened. He missed the elder Uchiha a lot, especially for times like this. Standing up when Itachi was done, he looked down at the raven and held out his hand, letting Itachi grasp onto it they made their way back to the house hand in hand.

"But you do know that you'll have to apologize to our parents...right. They were out of line but they want the best for you and they see that as being with Sasuke." Naruto pouted and nodded his head as they entered the house.

Sasuke noticed the hand holding immediately and scowled, casting glares at his brother who smirked. He had a fucking nerve touching Naruto when Dei was right there, such an inconsiderate bastard. He watched through slitted eyes as Itachi bent down and gave Naruto a kiss on the head and whispered something in his ear, then walked back to Deidara who was chuckling lightly. Fucking Itachi was doing that shit on purpose...he's going to kill him.

Turning his glare to Naruto who asked _what? _all innocently as if he didn't know what was wrong. Ugh why did he even bother with Naruto, Itachi couldn't do any wrong in his eyes. Sucking his teeth as he snatched up Naruto's half eaten cupcake and went to finish it off.

"Hey! That is mine..._teme!_" Naruto hissed trying to grab it back but Sasuke being taller than him reached his arm up putting it out of his reach, smirking. "You're still a shorty _dobe _no way can you reach this." Turning his head he took another bite.

Ugh Naruto groaned as he ran to the kitchen door with his tail twitching and paws back in place. And let out a cry when he noted the empty plate on the table and turned back around to Sasuke who was about to eat the last of it.

"Don't! There's no more out there, Sasuke..at least give me that piece. Its my favorite!" Naruto said now standing in front of him with big round blue eye's putting his cat costume to use. Holding his paws up in front of him, giving off a sexy aura as Sasuke looked at him. Slowly but surely bring his hand down to give Naruto the last piece of the red velvet cupcake. Smirking Naruto opened his mouth letting Sasuke slip the delicious treat between his lips before licking some cake off his fingers causing Sasuke to shiver in response.

Naruto turned away when he was finished with his treat and turned to look at everyone, "God Naruto you're so greedy." Laughed Shikamaru at his clueless expression, he really didn't know how sexy he was just then? God, he was so innocent...in a room with a bunch of perverts he thought looking around at everyone, staring at Naruto's lips...even Temari.

"What?" Naruto said blushing, not seeing what they saw. Heading out the kitchen again he stopped at the goody table...ohhh he noticed that the pizza had arrived, that meant that his grandparents were here. Looking for them he quickly spotted them with his parents and he waved not wanting to go over there, even though he had to apologize. Turning back to the food he picked up a Halloween plate, swaying his hips to "This is Halloween" from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Looking at the pizza trying to figure out what he wanted until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You know you have your own pizza at the bottom of all those boxes." His grandfather Jiraiya said picking up boxes for him. "Thanks." Naruto said excitedly opening the box up to show his favorite. Basically a veggie pizza but with meat on it too...god his stomach just growled, he hasn't eaten since that morning.

"Thanks grandpa, I love you." Naruto said giving his grandpa a one-armed hug, he still had the plate in his hand and piled that with Halloween themed cookies, candy, and chocolate. "See you later." He said putting the plate on top of the box and headed back to the kitchen.

"Wow, you must be hungry." Haku said trying to look inside the pizza box once he put it down. "No you don't, this is mine...all mine!" He said hissing Haku away, laughing Haku backed off knowing not to mess with Naruto and his food, even though it smelled good.

"Are you not going to share?" Sasuke asked sitting in the stool next to Naruto trying to give him big eyes. "Thats right..and don't try that look on me it's not going to work." Grabbing a slice of pizza oozing with cheese and all those delectable topping, mmmm his mouth was watering already. Turning the slice towards his mouth he felt his hand being yanked away from his waiting mouth and his pizza getting chomped on by someone elses. Oh...wait now...what the fuck? Naruto thought as he did the slow blink, looking at the culprit eat his pizza...oh this bastard know no bounds.

"What the hell do you think you are doing .Ke?" Naruto gritted out leveling his eyes to Sasuke's in anger. "Just eating this delicious pizza, it's really good by the way you should try it." He said and Naruto heard snickers and glared at those in the room. _This bastard just told me...me that I should try this shit when I was about to...ohhh this motherfucker, Naruto thought...trying to come up with the fastest way to get rid of a body._ Snatching his hand back, Naruto got up and grabbed his stuff walking over to the little nook in the corner that only set two and set right there. Casting glares at the bastards. Little fuckers.

"Don't come over here Sasuke..." He said staring at the approaching man. "Come on Naru...can I have some?" This dude was getting real unfamiliar right now, showing out because people were around. Sighing Naruto didn't have any fight left, he really thought about what Itachi said today and the other day, he realized that he was to some degree acting childish and stupidly but it's all happening too fast for him. But he did want Sasuke on a more intimate level and wouldn't mind it if they did become the family that Natsu talked about. But he didn't know if he could wait it out, not after the explosive reunion that they had. Fuck..what was he going to do? Shaking his head..."Whatever, take what you want."

"Can you hand me a slice?" Sasuke asked innocently...too innocent for Naruto, he thought slitting his eyes. "You have hands...man, get it yourself."

"But I want you to get it." _Oh my god!_ Naruto groaned grabbing a slice and thrusted it to him but Sasuke didn't take it, no he just had to be extra. He watched as the raven leaned forward, eye's on Naruto's face as he took a bite from it and chewed slowly. Naruto broke eye contact and let his eyes travel down to Sasuke's lips, watching them move.

Shaking his head when Sasuke went to take another bite...what was he doing? He didn't know but he needed to slow himself down and Sasuke or they were going to end up the way they did before. Placing his head in his other hand he watched Sasuke eat and thought about the pros and cons of them getting back together. He found out that there really wasn't any reason for them not to get together, but he only could think about the way they had ended it so many years ago. It wasn't so much a bad break up, they just kind of went their separate ways and he couldn't really blame Sasuke for choosing the route he did, everyone needed to find out if what they were doing was right or the wrong thing. He needed the experience just like he did with growing up. He needed that, with having the twins it made him responsible and the man he was today...so really he should thank Sasuke for that. Looking at Sasuke he moved his foot off the other chair and allowed Sasuke to sit.

"May I?" Sasuke asked uncertainly, was Naruto getting use to him? If so he was thankful for whatever Itachi said to him. Since they came back from their talk Naruto's demeanor towards him wasn't cold, they were actually talking...or bickering but at least that was something. "Can I have another slice?" Naruto nodded his head and watched Sasuke quietly. Yuki really did look like him, he always noticed it but seeing him right in front of his eyes blew his mind. The same hair, eyes, and nose...shit they even had the same personality which amazed him since they haven't met until a week ago.

Speaking of Yuki he watched as he walked in the kitchen towards them. "Mom, nana said that we should cut the cake now."

"Okay, I'll be right out. Tell her to get everyone ready." Naruto said getting up from his seat but was stopped by a hand on his arm, "Can I light the candles?" Sasuke asked seriously and Naruto couldn't do anything but agree, he did miss out on a lot of things.

Rummaging through the kitchen draw, Naruto produced the long multi purpose lighter and handed it to Sasuke and pulled out two cake knives. Everyone started to file out of the kitchen and into the dimly lit dining room. "Okay everyone, we're going to sing happy birthday to Yuki and Natsu, after their father lights the birthday candles."

Sasuke looked at the crowd of children decked out in their Halloween costumes and smiled, his boys sure were popular...well of course they were, they took after their parents in personality and good looks. He watched as Naruto placed the big number five on both of their cakes...which looked like their costumes, Naruto backed up and Sasuke took over lighting the candles with glee. Turning to the kids Sasuke told them to get ready. "One, two, three...Happy Birthday to you..." They all sang happy birthday to Natsu and Yuki.

"Now make a wish and blow out the candles." Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time laughing. They all watched in silence as the boys did as told and blew out the candles. The lights came on quickly, Naruto and Sasuke got to work cutting cake. They decided to give the kids both cakes and just give smaller pieces from both. So that the twins both gave away cake instead of having the kids choose which one they wanted, which could end up hurting one of their feelings and Naruto wasn't willing to do that.

Mikoto was distributing the ice cream, he didn't know that Sasuke's parents got there until she asked if they needed help and he said yeah and she smiled. He guessed that they were all giving him space, which he kind of felt bad for. They were all being so considerate and helping today was making him feel bad for what he said to them, but they all needed to move on and start over. Today they were all working as a team getting the job done quickly and efficiently, and that made him happy.

In no time they were done and it was now the grownups time to get what they wanted. Naruto of course took a slice from both cakes and a little bit of ice cream and sat down between the twins.

"Did y'all have fun today?" He asked wiping ice cream off of Natsu's chin. "Yeah, I had the bestest time today...with all my friends and Yuki!"

"That's good. How about you Yuki?" Naruto asked noticing some icing on the side of his mouth and wiped that away. "I had fun...oh when can we open our presents?"

"Yeah, mom...when?"

"After everyone is finished eating." Naruto said eating more of his cake and watched Sasuke walk over to them.

"Dad, said that he had an amazing gift for me!" Yuki chimed rushing to eat his ice cream and ended up with a brain freeze. "Slow down, it's still going to be here when you're finished." Naruto said chuckling at the overeager boy.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked smiling wiping Natsu's mouth, maybe they should just wait to wipe his mouth when he was finished eating all together. "They are eager to see the presents that you got for them." Naruto explained smiling when Sasuke looked shocked.

"Okay I'm all done!" Yuki said handing his plate to Naruto and grabbed Sasuke's hand, dragging him away. Whatever he got him must be something amazing. Getting up Naruto went to following them with Natsu on his heels, not wanting to be left out.

"Here...I hope you like it, it was once mine." Sasuke said nervously and Naruto patted his back, trying to be supportive. Which earned him a sheepish smile, he wondered what Sasuke could have given him.

"Thanks, I'm sure I will." Smiling Yuki tore open the wrapping paper and sucked his breath in when he saw the delicate glass dolls of Lord Oda and Tokugawa. He looked at Sasuke in shock, "Is this really for me?" Sasuke nodded and smiled pushing the priceless dolls aside and produced an ancient looking book. "This is a book about all the noble people from Edo Japan and their families. I thought that you would like this more than a toy, this was passed down in our family so now I'm passing it on to you."

"Really?" Yuki asked looking at Sasuke in disbelief. He probably was thinking that something this viable couldn't be for him, Naruto thought. But Yuki was responsible and knew that because Sasuke gave it to him he would cherish it.

"Yes, it's for you. As I can see, you're the only one who likes this stuff as much as me...there's no one better to give it to, then my son." There were a few aww's and Sasuke's cheeks tinged pink as he looked around at his audience. Yuki hugged Sasuke and looked at the book with interest.

"I can read it to you sometime...if you'd like?" Sasuke asked, and got an immediate reply. "Can you read it to me tonight?" Sasuke was about to say sure but looked at Naruto to see if it was alright, and saw him nod and he said, "Yes, I can do it tonight."

"Okay...where's my present?" Natsu said breaking up the touching moment. Yuki glared at him and walked away when Natsu squeezed between him and Sasuke. Natsu was such an attention seeker Naruto thought, telling Yuki to show him his awesome presents.

"Natsu, here's your present." Sasuke said putting a medium-sized box in front of Natsu, hoping that he liked it.

"Woooow, its big...I wonder what it is." Natsu said excitedly and ripped off the wrapping paper and looked at what lay underneath. "Ohhh dinosaurs!" He said looking inside the clear box at all the pieces that came with the Animal Planet Big Tub of Dinosaurs. "Do you want me to open it?"

"Yeah, dad!" Natsu said dancing around as Sasuke went to work breaking the seal to open the top. "There you go." And within seconds Natsu was on it and pulling things out left and right, calling his little buddies to come join him.

"I'm so happy that they liked their gifts." Sasuke said looking at Naruto and Yuki who was sitting in his lap looking at his present and then at Natsu's. "Is everything alright, Yuki?" Shit he didn't like his gift anymore, what should he do?

"I'm fine...I like my present, don't worry." He said grinning at Sasuke who breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled back.

Naruto looked at Yuki and stroked his head, "Do you want to open your other gifts?" They nodded and moved on to open all the other presents for them.

...

"Oh man...I'm so tired." Naruto said plopping down on the couch after cleaning up the party mess. He watched as Sasuke hauled the big bag of trash into the kitchen to put it in the outside trash cans. His gaze turned to Itachi who was holding Natsu who playing dinosaurs with Deidara, he then glanced at his and Sasuke's parents talking with Yuki about the book he got from Sasuke. He sighed in content, today was an overall good day. Everybody went home except for his family, Shikamaru left after the presents were opened...Shina was falling asleep, and Haku left not too long ago. The other kids left like around nine something almost ten, yeah their party was long but they deserved it.

Naruto stifled a yawn and leaned his head back on the chair. The boys should be getting ready for bed...but hey they can stay up a little longer to enjoy this family time. He was lucky for what he had, even though he took their love for granted sometimes. Even when they got on his last nerves.

Naruto thought that everything could work out and for the best, he knew in his heart that Sasuke was the only one for him. He loved the bastard and after him leaving and reappearing so suddenly but maybe it was fate. Maybe that day at the hospital was meant for them to get back together...it just couldn't have been a coincidence...after so long. He really wanted to give this...this thing with Sasuke a chance. Was he stupid for thinking that they could actually get back together and be a family? Sasuke seemed to want it and he was trying, really trying his best to help with the kids and work out their relationship. Haku even told him before he left that he wouldn't stand in his way if he wanted to be with the Uchiha again...what made him say that, so out of the blue? He guessed that he must have seen something in Sasuke today and approved...whatever it was he was grateful, seeing that so many people supported him...he felt loved.

_I need to have a real long heart to heart with Sasuke...maybe tomorrow, yeah I'll let him stew for a bit, no touching, kissing, and other stuff...well only if he wants to_.

**~To Be Continued**

**Hey guys, I know that it's long...I noticed that I write a lot(is that a problem?) But I know when I was taking my creative writing class the teachers always said no more than ten or fifteen and mine would always go beyond that and I would have to take things out. I didn't want to do that here so I left everything and plus in real chapter books the chapters could be more than twenty pages...so I guess I'll just keep on going the way I am now...plus these two chapters were technically one(ch. 6 and 7) but I decided to break it up like I did before, don't want y'all to get bored~**

**Thanks for reading, if you want, let me know what you think so far...am I doing a good job?**


	8. Chapter 8

"_S-Sasuke, I know that we've had a hard time but...this isn't easy for me you know. You left as if I was nothing, that I meant nothing and that hurt a lot...and now you're back in my life and want to get together. It's not like I don't want to...it's just, just that I don't know if I can trust you with my heart again...I-"_

"MOM! Wake up!"

Naruto groaned as he rolled over in his bed, slightly opening his vibrant blue eyes to spot two small faces staring at him.

"What's the matter?" He mumbles as he closed his eyes but felt a small hand trying to lift his eye lids. "What?" He questioned. He was beat from work and his emotional problems. Naruto had yet to have that heart to heart with Sasuke. Every time the topic came up he chickened out and ran for the hills.

Naruto knew that the boys wanted them together especially since Thanksgiving was around the corner and then after that Christmas. They kept hinting to it but he wasn't sure if he was ready...yeah he knew that he was fickle but things like this takes time and it has been only more than a month since Sasuke came back. Sasuke was being a wonderful father to the boys and they were attached more than Naruto would have thought possible in such a small amount of time, but it was for the better. They needed him and he needed them.

"Mom, you know that dads going to be here in about..." Yuki trailed off as they heard the doorbell ring.

"Shiiiit..." Naruto hissed under his breath and rolled out of bed.

"Ooo mom you said a bad word!" Natsu said running out the room. "I know, and you better not repeat it!" Naruto shouted after him as he headed down the stairs as well.

The twins already beat him to the front door and opened it to show none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey dobe, I see you're looking ravishing as ever." Sasuke said smirking, making the kids laugh with him.

"What's so funny?" Naruto said as he walked in the living room to look in the mirror. He cringed when he looked at the sight, he had dried drool on the side of his face. His hair was a tangled mess and his clothes was all twisted which way...god this was so embarrassing. Damn Sasuke for being so punctual, making him slink out his room looking like this.

All thoughts died when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist causing him to jolt and look at his reflection but this time another face was beside his.

Sasuke leaned his chin on Naruto's shoulder and looked at the image of them, together. He missed Naruto but he wasn't going to pressure him anymore. He'll wait for Naruto to come to him and hopefully it'll be soon.

"W-Where are the kids?" Naruto asked blushing when he made eye contact with Sasuke through the mirror.

"Getting their things together, they are spending the weekend with me...right?" Sasuke asked wanting to make sure, he didn't want to fuck anything up. Especially with his kids.

"You're right, I was just wondering..." Naruto said breaking contact. He was soon looking back up when Sasuke's hand in his hair forced him to look again. Letting a soft moan escape his mouth Naruto looked on, in awe at the hungry look that Sasuke had in his eyes.

"Naruto, don't turn away from us. I know that I fucked up big time but all I can do is promise not to do it again. I'll wait for you, for however long it takes for you to come to grips with what we have. When you do, come and find me...I'll be waiting." He said running his fingers through Naruto's hair causing the blonde to purr in response. Sasuke knew that it was a cheap shot by playing in his hair, seeing as though he loved people playing in it. The guy just loved having it messed with and rubbed...he was just like a cat.

"I-I know, just give me time...Sasuke." Naruto whispered not sure if the raven even heard him until he felt the remaining arm around his waist tighten and Sasuke lean more fully on him.

Breathing on Naruto's ear sending shivers down his spine Sasuke whispered the words that almost did Naruto in, "I know my love, I'll be right here waiting for the day I can wake up beside you looking like this." He chuckled when Naruto blushed a deep red and nodded. They pulled apart when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"We're ready dad!" Natsu said running in the room with his overnight bag.

Naruto just noticed that they were dressed and ready to leave, did they get themselves washed and dressed all by themselves?

"Hey, did you guys wash up?" Naruto asked looking at Yuki, Natsu was untrustworthy. If he could he'd try to get away with not taking a bath.

"Yes, I made me and Natsu a bath. Then I picked out our clothes because Natsu was trying to wear his dinosaur costume again." Yuki stated looking at his brother with disdain.

"That's amazing Yuki! Good job, I couldn't have done better myself." Naruto said picking Sasuke's look-alike up. "But you didn't have to do all this by yourself, you should have woke me up." Naruto told him.

"But...you've been tired and we can get ourselves dressed. We're not babies you know." Yuki said looking at Naruto with big onyx eye's. "Yea, mom we're not babies!" Natsu called out, "And it wasn't just Yuki who picked out the clothes, I helped too!"

"Oh you did? I sorry Natsu, do you want to tell me what you picked out?" Naruto asked sitting on the couch with Yuki next to him. Natsu walked up and jumped in Naruto's lap.

"Wells, of course I do! Yuki picked out our top clothes but I'm the one who got the under stuff..." Natsu said pouting. "Oh the under clothes is important too, right Yuki, Sasuke?"

They both nodded their head and Sasuke said, "Your underwear and shirts, will protect you from the howling wind outside. If you didn't have that you'd be cold once we went outside."

"I knew it!" He said beaming, Naruto was happy that was settled.

"Hey did you guys eat?" Naruto asked concerned, he hoped that they didn't try to use the stove or anything.

"Nope, Yuki said you'd be mad. So we waited for you to wake up." Natsu said scooting out of Naruto's arms.

"I'll fix something right now." Naruto said getting up but was stopped by Sasuke who grabbed his hand, giving it a light squeeze. "You don't have to do that. My mom is expecting us, so we'll just eat breakfast there. You know you are more than welcome to join us." Sasuke said.

"I don't want to intrude on your time with them but thanks for the offer. Tell your folks I said hi, though." Naruto said stirring them towards the door, it was about time for them to go. His babies needed to eat so they had to leave. "Call your mom and let her know that you are coming with two hungry boys." Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke along with their twins following behind, chatting about some cartoon hero.

Sasuke seized the moment by entwining their finger together. It felt nice to just hold hands, he hasn't done this since high school with Naruto. He missed so many small things that he took for granted.

"Okay guys, do you have everything?" Naruto asked turning to look at his and Sasuke's creations.

_What if I'm pregnant again? _He thought to himself feeling a small smile curve his lips. He didn't hate the possibility, he loved Natsu and Yuki. If he was pregnant he'd love this child and he was sure that Sasuke would too.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Sasuke said whispering in Naruto's ears.

"Its nothing..."

"Oh is that so?" He said touching Naruto's stomach to get balance but froze when Naruto stiffened, what was going on. He looked up at Naruto's face which was a crimson red, what exactly was he thinking about.

_Oh my god, why is he touching my stomach. Does he know that I was thinking about the baby...well if it's a baby in there. Shit, this is nerve racking. Maybe I should just go to the doctors and see if I'm with child or not...but what if I am, what if I'm not? I think I'd be more devastated if I wasn't. God help me, I'm so screwed up. _

Sasuke straightened up and smoothed out Naruto's shirt in the process. He wanted to believe that the tension is about the baby...maybe? But didn't want to get his hopes up. He had a saying if you wanted something too bad then it wouldn't come true, so he was trying to stay neutral but it was hard especially with his hand on Naruto's stomach...he wanted him pregnant with his child, he missed out on Yuki and Natsu's birth, he wanted to be there. Rubbing Naruto's stomach, putting on his shoe's when he couldn't see his feet anymore, and go to the store in the middle of the night for a sudden craving. He wanted it all! He knew that he was being selfish but he hoped that Naruto would be happy to if he was indeed pregnant.

"Yo dad!" Natsu yelled causing both parents to jump back to reality.

"Ahh sorry did you say something?" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time laughing a bit.

"Yea, I said let's go cuz' Yuki get's car sick when he's hungry. He's not hungry yet but we should still go." Natsu said walking up to the door and opening it, "C'mon Yuki."

The adults in the room just looked as the two pint sized people stepped out on the porch. A chilly breeze blew in the house and Naruto looked at his boys to see if they had everything on. Fall jackets on, check. Thin scarves, check. Thin hats, check, overnight bags, check. check, check, check. Okay they were good to go.

Naruto sighed in content when Sasuke walked up to the open door with Naruto hand in hand. Naruto missed that and the intimacy, he missed Sasuke but he didn't want to mess this up. What if something happened and they split up? How would the kids feel? Would it be nastier than this...Sasuke's leaving? He didn't want to make a decision that would make things worse. Maybe he should talk to Itachi again...

"I'll be taking them to school on monday." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded looking up at him with his trusting blue eyes and plump lips, but he noticed the dark circles around them and sighed as he pulled Naruto against him, "And go back to sleep."

Nodding Naruto looked as Sasuke leaned forward and forward. What should he do? In the end he did what he wanted and closed his eyes and met Sasuke half way. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't have went all the way, he wanted him to meet him half way, to show that he wasn't forcing him.

The kiss was sweet and light, nothing too night timish. He smiled up at Sasuke as he pulled away and walked towards his car. "I'll see you guys later." Naruto didn't have to get the car seats out of his car anymore. Sasuke brought his own for his car, and Naruto was fine with that. The kids were with him a lot, bonding and going places.

As the car pulled out of his driveway Naruto touched his lips and smiled. Going back inside he locked up and headed for his room. He was going to do what Sasuke said before he even said it. Crawling into bed Naruto touched his stomach, not knowing was killing him. Maybe he'll go and see his grandmother later on.

...

"Hey baachan." Naruto said nervously, he decided to go and see his grandma later that day after his nap. He kept thinking what if? What if, what...god just suck it up Naruto and be a man, well as manly as you can since you are the female in the relationship...

"What can I do for you Naruto?" Tsunade said not looking at Naruto but the stack of papers on her desk. He didn't want to take up too much of her time, since she had a busy clinic to run.

"Ummm, you see..." He said trying to form words.

"Just spit it out already!" She growled looking up, she already knew why he was here but she liked to see him squirm. The kid had a lot of balls to come barging in on her and then not even knowing what to say.

"I want you to do a pregnancy test on me!" He said in one go. Staring at his now smirking grandma he growled knowing damn well that she knew why he was there.

"I figured as much, but it's about damn time! We were all wondering when you'd actually come in." She told him as she got up from her seat. "Lets go."

...

Monday afternoon~

"Hey Sasuke it's me." Naruto said into the phone receiver. "I was wondering could you pick the kids up after school?"

"Why? What happened?" Sasuke asked concerned, he didn't have a problem with picking the kids up, he was always happy to see them. But this was sudden, Naruto always picked the kids up after school to help them with their homework and give them a home cooked meal for dinner. What could be tying him up?

"Oh, it's nothing to be worried about. I just have to finish this paperwork before tomorrow, have to make sure all our evidence is sound and nothings out-of-place." He said, "But I'll come pick them up at your place?"

"That's fine, I'll even cook dinner." Sasuke said chuckling, he got his own apartment right after the twins birthday last month. He was happy that he has his kids all to himself instead of trying to fight for time with his mother and father. Those old people sure put up a fight for "quality" time with their first grandbabies. Sasuke was happy that they all loved Yuki and Natsu but he wanted them all to himself, just like Naruto.

"Okay, see you later tonight." Naruto said before hanging up. He loved his job but it was a real pain in the ass sometimes.

Hearing a knock he looked up and saw Shikaku standing there, with his tie askew and a cup of Joe in his hand. "Everything's fine in here?" He asked.

"I'm fine Mr. Nara, I'll have everything done and organized by the end of the day." He said wishing for a cup of coffee as well. Shikaku noticed Naruto looking at his coffee and smiled bringing his other one in view.

"Here you go, just the way you like it. Hazelnut, extra cream and extra sugar." He said handing the hot coffee over to the now perky blonde.

"Thanks!" Naruto said beaming.

"You spoil him too much, dad." Shikamaru said behind him with a paper bag filled with food.

"Look who's talking?" Shika's father said laughing looking at the bag of food for none other than Naruto. Shaking his head he headed back to his office.

"Is that for me?" Naruto said eyes big as saucers, he was hungry.

"Yeah, eat this then get back to work." Naruto nodded and grabbed for the bag of greasy burgers and fried, it smelled so good. "Thanks Shika, you and your dad treat me so well."

"Yeah I know, see you later." He said ruffling Naruto's head before leaving.

Naruto didn't waste anytime as he dug into his food and coffee.

Sighing Naruto stretched in his office chair, he was finally done. Looking at the clock on his wall, he groaned, it was almost five. He got up and put his jacket on and grabbed the stack of papers off his desk, he was going to give the files to Shikaku before leaving so that he could skim through everything.

Knocking on his heads door he waited until he heard a gruff come in. "Oh Naruto are you finished?"

"Yes sir, and I wanted to give it to you now so that you can flipped through it to make sure everything is in order." Naruto said walking towards the desk.

"I will, thanks for staying behind and finishing this up." Shikaku said as he leafed through some of the files nodding his head. "See you tom-" Shikaku was cut off.

"Naruto, we have to get out of here!" Shikamaru said looking frantic as he stood in the doorway.

"What's wrong Shika?" Naruto asked trying to calm himself but it wasn't working. He was scared, it took a lot for Shikamaru to act like this.

"Let's go, I'll explain on the way." Naruto nodded and said his goodbyes and dashed for the exit with Shikamaru leading the way.

"What happened?" Naruto asked again as they peeled out of the parking lot and got on the main road.

"Temari called me." Shikamaru said.

"And?" Naruto asked losing patience quick.

"They were all at the park, Temari and Shina. Sasuke, Yuki and Natsu. The kids were playing and then they looked up and Shina was walking towards them crying. She said that someone took Natsu and Yuki, so she followed them and they told her to tell the adults before the person took off with them." Shikamaru told him as he sped up. "Kankuro is there combing for evidence but they haven't found them yet..."

Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. He couldn't contemplate why someone would take his boys? Oh god, why? Was it some sick pervert? Who could it be, Naruto thought. They had to be safe, he taught them not to go off with strangers and to yell when they needed help. They even knew some move's to fight off an attacker. Shikaku taught them himself, he didn't want them to be victims like the case's they worked on. Fuck, they needed to get there quick. He needed to be there.

"Why didn't Sasuke call me?" Naruto whispered but Shikamaru heard him.

"I don't know, maybe he thought that they would be back before you get finished with your work." Shikamaru said.

"That's not good enough, fuck Shika...what if something happened to them. Shouldn't I have felt something, known that something was wrong?" Naruto asked tears rolling down his face. "I should have felt something!"

"How could you have!? This person obviously knew when to strike!" He said gripping the wheel, he hated seeing Naruto like this.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said he was still in shock, his motor skills were working beyond slow at the moment.

"I'm thinking that it's the person that's been calling you. They know your routine, and they've followed you around", He rushed on before Naruto could talk. "I'm sure they've been following you around, Naruto. If they drove by your house then they're bound to follow you around."

Naruto sat quiet and thought everything through, he needed to be there and process everything himself.

They pulled up to the park and Naruto's gaze hardened when he watched all the cops milling around, twiddling their thumbs. What the fuck were they doing to try and find his boys?

"Calm do-" Shikamaru started but groaned as the small blonde jumped out of his car and ran towards Sasuke and Temari.

"Why didn't you call me!?" He demanded right away when he reached Sasuke. The raven looked guilty, he couldn't blame Naruto for being angry. He fucked up again, when he promised a couple of days ago that he wouldn't.

"I honestly thought that they'd be found by now." He said reaching out to Naruto.

"Well I guess you thought wrong!" Naruto yelled stepping out of his reach. He walked over to an offer and stated who he was and got the little information that they had. They said that whoever took them had planned it. Naruto felt his eyes start to water...his babies were gone for almost two hours now, where were they?

"Naruto..." He heard Sasuke say as he approached him. "I'm sor-" He was cut off as he felt his face stinging from the smack that Naruto just dealt him.

"Shut up!" He said crying full on now, he was trembling, "My babies..." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt and glared up at him. "Fuck, why? Why? Why my kids?"

He pleaded looking at Sasuke to do something, anything. Sasuke took Naruto into his arms and felt him trembling. He let a sob escape him and buried his face in Naruto's hair he was such a screw up, he couldn't even watch his children. He wasn't cut out for anything but to cause Naruto heartache.

"Naruto, it'll be fine. We'll find them, okay? I already called my parents and yours, and Haku knows as well. He said that he's looking with his boyfriend Zabuza and his gang members from the seven ninja swordsmen. We are about to leave too and look again." Sasuke said rubbing Naruto's back in soothing circles.

"We'll find them right?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke's gaze hardened and he nodded his head, "Of course. They'll probably come back on their own, they're our kids after all."

Naruto gave a small smile nodding his head, he pulled back and started walking to the edge of the tree line that the offer said that their footprints lead into. Sasuke was right next to him and he felt guilty for his dramatics when he knew that Sasuke had to be beating himself up over this.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? You don't have to apologize for anything. I should be the one. I'm irresponsible and let this happen, you didn't. You have every right to be mad." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto. "It's something that I have to make up for once the kids come back."

"Heyyyy!" Someone shouted as everyone turned around to look at who was shouting. Naruto's broke down in a fresh batch of tears as he watched Haku jump out of a huge van with Natsu and Yuki in his arms. He couldn't believe that he found them, well he could be...it was a miracle, truly a miracle.

Naruto beat everyone over to the twins and yanked them into his arms. "Oh thank god that you guys are alright." He was so happy that he didn't hear the cries of pain until Haku smacked him, hard.

"Naruto let go!" Haku yelled at a dazed Naruto.

"What?Why?" He asked looking around. "They're injured, Yuki more so than Natsu. From what they told me Yuki protect Natsu and fought back the most." Haku said, showing Naruto the cut's and bruises. He pulled back immediately and looked at the boys, this time looking for injuries. Yuki was more beat up than Natsu, he was holding his arm and when Naruto went to touch it he pulled back suddenly making a pained sound. His arm was broken, he had a gash on his head. A busted lip and that's what he could see on the outside, what laid underneath was still a mystery.

Pulling the tattered sweater up, he saw bruises all over his little torso. Naruto shocked held back a cry and looked at Yuki who didn't utter as word as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto touched his bloodied face and cried, who would do something like this to a child?

Putting himself back together he looked at Natsu who was being examined by Sasuke. His little body was bruised but not to the extent of Yuki's. Thank god that they were alive, but he wasn't sure about their mental health. This had to have been traumatizing for them.

"Haku do you know who did this?" Naruto gritted out as he waved the medics over to take a look at the twins.

"No, they aren't talking. But they will be..." Haku said as his eyes clouded with rage, he helped take care of the boys and he saw them as blood. The person behind this will pay. Pay with their life.

"I'll leave it to you but I'll be by later to question them myself." he said coldly, he wanted a piece of the action.

"No you won't." A voice said in back of Naruto. He flinched when a strong had squeezed his shoulder. "You're in no condition to be doing something reckless, no less you're already stressed. It's not good for the ba-"

Naruto cover his grandpa's mouth with his hands but it was too late. Everyone heard, even the kids who seemed to snap out of their dark memories and look at him with huge eyes.

"Oh, I take it that you didn't tell anyone the wonderful news. Well second, to the boys returning that is." Tsunade said as she went to look the boys over herself. She clenched her fists as she looked her grandbabies over. She could kill at that moment, fucking cowardly bastards.

"Nana, what are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"What's the second wonderful news?" Yuki asked in a hoarse voice causing everyone's blood to boil. Only endless screaming would get you a voice like that.

"Well, why don't you two ask your mama." Tsunade said smiling when their eyes shined, he sighed a sigh of relief maybe they weren't going to be too bad off now. But they still needed to be checked out by a psychologist.

"Mom?" They asked in unison and laughed a little.

Naruto had to smile and he started to cry again, he couldn't keep living in the past and thinking about the future. All he could do was live in the present, the here and now.

Smiling he lifted his trembling hands to his stomach and rubbed it, "I'm pregnant!"

**A/N: Thanks guys for liking long stories and supporting me! I'm really sorry for the super late update, I do hope you like the story. Thanks to everyone who replied and showed your support for this story. Hopefully I'll get another one out this week or next(crossing my fingers). Thanks for reading, again~**

**Thanks:**

**LoveAgronNNasir, Mikochi Uchiha, NilonCross, uchiha hinata21, Mee-Hala, **

** Naruto7771 - Thanks for liking the way I write!**

**BcozI'mNaughty- Sorry I didn't reveal who it was but it's coming up once Haku and Zabuza is finished with those punks who hurt little Natsu and Yuki!**

**SakuraFairy1990- Lmbo I didn't mean to make Gaara sound like such a creep!**

**crownymars- Lol sorry that I didn't UPDATE soon, please forgive me !_! **

**clio1111- Thanks for liking it and maybe next chapter Sasuke will explain himself more because of what Naruto just revealed.**

**PrincessAnime08- Sorry the heart to heart didn't happen this chapter. Naruto was too much of a chicken shit to have it, maybe next chapter!**

**Thanks everyone, hope you like this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

There was complete silence as Naruto told everyone that he was pregnant. But the silence was soon quickly filled with voices.

"Congratulations!" Everyone basically said, even Haku.

"Thanks..." Naruto said bashful, he didn't want to tell everyone like this. Especially not today with what happened, but he guessed that it was just as well, he probably would haven't told anyone right away.

"I'm happy, Naruto truly but I'll express all my feelings for that later," Sasuke said getting everyone's attention. "Right now, I just want to see that the boys are alright and whoever did this is dealt with."

"I agree."

Turning Naruto looked at his grandparents carrying Yuki and Natsu to an ambulance truck that was waiting for them. He followed and so did Sasuke.

Naruto started to climb up into the truck but his grandmother stopped him, "Only one of you can go. I'm getting in since we're going to my hospital but there's only enough room for one more adult." She said climbing in and looking over Yuki and Natsu some more.

Naruto turned to Sasuke who looked hurt but hid it fast. "You go, you're their mother and they will need you the most." Sasuke stated stepping back, he put a hand up to stop Naruto from speaking. "Go, they need you."

Naruto swallowed hard and nodding, "Thanks...I'll see you there."

Sasuke watched as the truck sped off and turned around with overflowing rage. Who the fuck would dare to hurt his children. They were dead.

He walked back over to the group that was discussing who did this. They stopped talking when Sasuke approached. All he said was _"Let me in on this" _and they resumed talking.

"I know for a fact that it has to be that bitch you were engaged to Sasuke!" Haku spat out, eyes wild. He couldn't wait for his hands to be around her neck.

"Are we sure about this?" Zabuza asked wrapping his arms around his love, who relaxed instantly in his embrace. He didn't want to go around injuring or killing an innocent person, even if Haku said it was her. He wanted to be hundred percent sure.

"I know for a fact it's her." A voice exclaimed as they all turned around to look at the new comer. Shikamaru just looked back with his cigarette dangling between his lips.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's talk about this somewhere else." Shikamaru said tilting his head left and right indicating the many cops milling around. No one seemed to think that if the cops heard them that they wouldn't end up in jail. They were fucking up.

"My place isn't too far from here." Sasuke said walking to his car. "Follow me."

They all made themselves comfortable around the spacious apartment. "So are you going to tell us what you know, Shikamaru?!" Haku said impatient, he wanted the bitch dead. Nobody fucked with his family and lived to tell the tale. He had his men still working on the one's they managed to catch.

They watched as Shikamaru opened up a folder he was holding. "My dad came to give me these. He love's the twins like they are his own grandkids and wants whoever did this caught by us or by the cops he said but if the cops catch her than she'd end up getting off. Her family has connections and money, but I digress, he looked up to see in she was still here and she is. She never went back abroad and he traced her moves to the warehouse the kids was found in-"

"Wait how did he know that they were in a warehouse." Haku cut in.

"Let me finish, I had overheard Sasuke tell Naruto that you were on the case and I told my father who tracked you guys. He back tracked and narrowed down calls that near the park during the time the kids were here. He picked out the cells that were disposable, there were only two. He hacked into them to see who they called and one called an elegant and ritzy hotel numerous times in the hour prior to the kidnapping and after. The other called someone at the warehouse a number of times as well."

Shika stopped for a minute and took a puff from his cigarette and exhaled. "Everything is falling into place and my father dug more and got the information of who was staying in the hotel. Since the hotel and it's guests has a confidentiality agreement he couldn't just go in and ask, who is staying in this room that has this number, so he hacked their computers. It says that a Sakura Haruno was staying in the presidential suite. She has been staying there since you guys came back. She checked out a half hour after the boys were taken."

"I know it's suspicious that she just so happened to know the people who were at the park at the same time the twins went missing but we have a surveillance video from across the street from the warehouse and it shows her showing up after Yuki and Natsu did, then her leaving a little after. Plus she also received a phone call during that time on her actual cell phone, so we actually have her at the place of the crime." He stopped and looked at everyone, they were all serious now. Sasuke looked like he was ready to murder, which Shikamaru didn't blame in the least. "We could give this information to the police or..."

"We'll keep it." Sasuke said getting up. Everyone nodded.

"Then that's that." Shikamaru said standing as well. "I have to get home and console Shina, she watched it all happen."

"Wait," Sasuke said, "What's going to happen if they find out that you helped us?"

"Well just don't get fucking caught, and all the data and hacking my dad did will be erased tomorrow morning. The office goes through a clean sweep every monday night, instead of friday because we could be still wrapping up a case on monday." He explained then left.

"I think you should get to Naruto and the kids, they'll need you more than ever." Haku said getting up with Zabuza. They were the only one's left.

"Thank you for all your help. If it wasn't for you the boys would still be out there injured or worse..." Sasuke trailed off as the situation really set in and that the boys could have been killed if Haku and the gang hadn't found them when they did. God, he was so fucking useless but it seemed that he has another chance to prove to Naruto, the twins, and the new baby that he is needed. That he can be the best father and lover(hopefully husband) to them. He loved them and he wanted to be there for them and it would seem that they would have to stick together to get through this time of need and heartache.

"I know...I'm happy that we got there as well, but enough about that, you need to get to Naruto, Yuki, and Natsu. They will need you, when we found the kids they didn't want to tell me what happened. They need to talk about it to move on and heal, they will have nightmares and Naruto can't be stressed trying to take care of them all by himself. This is a trying time for him and especially the kids. So get your shit together and step up and be the father you claim to be and the lover you want to be." With that Haku and Zabuza left, telling Sasuke that he'd handle the one's they caught but he'll put people out to look for Sakura. All he said was to keep him posted.

...

Naruto laid in bed alone, he got back around ten. He hasn't seen Sasuke since he left the park with the didn't want to admit it but he really wanted him here at the moment. Naruto wasn't a punk but he decided that he would take the gun out that he had since the boys were born. He was trained in using it and he had a permit.

The gun was technically for his job but since he wasn't a field worker it went unused, but he got a call not too long ago from Shukaku who asked if he still had the gun he brought for him. Shukaku was a sensible man and if he said to take the gun out then he would, no questions asked. He also set his alarm and locked all the windows, he did that right when he came in the house with the boys.

Naruto was worried about them. They barely talked to him and didn't want to eat. He had asked if they wanted to sleep with him but they said no, they were big boys, but he wanted them with him, he wanted to hold them, he needed too.

Getting up he looked at the time and sighed it was almost eleven and he hasn't heard a peep out of the boys. Right when he opened his room door he heard an ear-splitting scream. Naruto took off running.

He made it to his sons room in a blink of an eye and swung the door open, seeing Yuki trying to calm Natsu down.

"What's wrong?" He asked but he knew, nightmare. He walked over to his son and bent to pick him up but felt something wet on his bottom. He was that scared that he wet himself, Naruto looked at Yuki who looked hollow inside. Naruto ran his hand through his hair and Yuki snapped out of whatever memory he was seeing and looked at Naruto with watery eyes. Forgetting that Natsu wet himself he set down and pulled Yuki to him and held tightly to Natsu.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry that this happen to you." Naruto said over and over tears flowing down his eyes and he felt his boys tremble as they let themselves cry as well. They sat like that for a while and just held onto each other.

Naruto kissed their little faces and murmured that it will be alright that they had him, Sasuke, and the rest of the family. That they weren't alone.

"M..Mom..." Natsu said a little uncomfortable as he shifted back and forth on Naruto's lap.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked as he pushed Natsu's bangs out of his face.

"I...I'm wet..." He said his face turning scarlet as he laid his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's fine, it was an accident. Lets get cleaned up." Naruto said standing up with Natsu in his arms and reached down to pick Yuki up when the doorbell dinged.

Who could be here at this time of night. Naruto thought about going to his room and getting his gun but thought against it since the kids were with him, plus the doors were locked and if he needed it he could just used the one that was downstairs in the lock box.

Naruto trotted down the steps with his boys in his arms and made his way to the door. He paused and pushed the curtains aside next to the door to show Sasuke. He smiled and the kids exclaimed a dad. They were all happy to see him.

He had a little difficulty opening the door but then Yuki offered to do it with his good hand since the other was in an aqua blue cast. There was already some writing on it by him, Natsu and his grandparents and a couple of nurses at the hospital. Opening the door Sasuke made his way in and closed the door behind him and locked it but Naruto forgot that he step the alarm and it started to blear. He handed the kids to Sasuke then rushed over and punched in the correct keys and it shut off He punched them back in and set the alarm for on again.

He turned around and looked at Sasuke. "Where were you?" He asked kind of pissed he thought that Sasuke would have been right behind them going to the hospital but he wasn't and he never showed up.

"I talked to Haku and Shikamaru about what happened, and then I went to talk to my parents about what happened. My dads getting me some information." Sasuke explained, he could tell that Naruto would have rather had him here instead. He walked up to Naruto with his arms filled, "I'm sorry, I wanted to get everything taken care of so that I wouldn't have to do it later." He said as he kissed Naruto's pouty lips.

The boys started oohing and ahhing and that made them both laugh, if they could be so playful then it was a good sign.

"Ohhh..." Naruto said as he looked at Natsu, then to his little bottom that was resting on Sasuke's arm. He turned red and said, "Natsu needs a bath and Yuki too!"

Turning to the stairs he started walking and knew that Sasuke was following right behind him. He wasn't going to say anything about Natsu wetting himself, he'd be embarrassed and he didn't want to add to his already hard day.

He paused in the hallway wondering if they should use his tub since it was bigger and plus since the nightmare thing he already decided that they'd be sleeping with him. Nodding to himself he walked into his room and told Sasuke to start their bath. He watched as they went into the bathroom then he went and retrieved his gun that was between his mattress and put it back in the lock box and went to his closet and pushed it to the back on the shelf. Closing the door he went to get some more pajamas for them.

When he returned he smelled his peach body wash and the water stopping. Laying their clothes on his bed he went to take a look at the boys. He was a little shocked to see that Sasuke was in the tub with them but smiled nonetheless, it was adorable. Looking at Yuki who had his arm out of the tub and frowned. "Ahh wait Yuki I have the plastic wrap that goes around your cast." He said dashing out the room to his bag. He pulled the plastic cover that had strings on the end to close it tight to prevent any water from getting inside.

"Here you go." He said as he helped Yuki put it on. "You see that's better, now you can at least move around in the tub."

Naruto set on the floor with his back to the tub and closed his eyes. He was happy that the twins were alright, trying to keep the negative thoughts felt a wet hand through his hair and looked up to see Sasuke.

"Are you alright?" He asked running his hand down the side of his face. Naruto nodding and closed his eyes to the sensation of fingers running lightly over his face and hair. "I'm just a little tired, that's all. I'm sure everyone in this room is tired."

"I'm not..."Natsu said in a scared voice, causing Naruto to open his eyes and look at his son. "It's fine Natsu we're all here, nothing and no one is going to get you." Naruto said trying to reassure him but it didn't work. He started to cry. Naruto got up and tried to comfort him, but it was no use, so he just washed him up quickly being careful of the stitches he had at the back of his head. When he was finished he grabbed a towel and they left the room, leaving Yuki and Sasuke behind.

"So, Yuki do you want to talk about it?" Sasuke asked as he moved closer to his look-alike. He looked at Yuki as his eyes started to dim but then he spoke, "Can we talk about it after we get out?"

"Of course," Sasuke said grabbing some shampoo and squirting some in Yuki's hair. He would wait until he was ready, hopefully he'd be up for talking about it tonight.

Back in the room Naruto towel dried Natsu's hair as the boy sobbed quietly. "Natsu do you want to talk about it?" Naruto asked concerned for his baby, he was worried about Yuki too but it could only be one child at a time and Yuki wasn't expressing himself at the moment but he was sure that Sasuke was working on him. He just had to have faith that everything would be alright in time.

He felt Natsu shake his head under the towel and frown. "Little guy, it will help to talk about it. It'll make you feel better and help me understand what you've been through."

"I...I don't know. "Natsu started then got quiet again. Naruto thought he wasn't going to continue but he did. "I was playing on the jungle gym...you know I like those the bestest at the park. But when I went to jump down someone caught me. I thought that it was daddy but when I looked up it was a stranger...then he cover my mouth and took me with him. I saw Yuki and Shina, then Shina ran off and Yuki ran after me. I was so happy to see him but then this man came out of nowhere and hit Yuki and he fell..." Natsu trailed off. "It's my fault that Yuki gots hurt. He was tryin to help me and nows his arm is broked." Natsu said crying again. Naruto held him close and whispered that it wasn't his fault, that there are cruel people in the world that hurt innocent people.

"Natsu it's not your fault, so stop crying." Yuki said rubbing his brothers back in comfort. "Plus you're not going to be the baby anymore, so you can't be crying all the time."

"Shut up!" Natsu said laughing, he smiled at Yuki. Naruto smiled at seeing how wonderful his boys interacted with one another. They have a special bond that no one could break not even that bitch.

Naruto laughed and rubbed Yuki's damp hair and looked back to see Sasuke standing in the doorway in nothing but a towel.

"Mom..." Yuki said making Naruto turn his head to stare at the five-year old, "Can you and Natsu give dad and me some time...to talk?" He asked in a serious voice. What could they want to talk about Naruto thought but knew the answer immediately...the kidnapping. He knew that Sasuke would get him to talk...but so quick. Well it was now than later.

"Sure, take your time." Naruto said and stood up with Natsu in his arms and headed out the room and down the steps, he wanted to see if Natsu would eat something.

Sasuke walked over to the bag that he brought with him and pulled out some sleep clothes. Yuki watched, then went to put his clothes on as well. It was quiet once they finished dressing and they looked at each other. Yuki didn't know what to do and didn't know how to approach the topic of what happened to him and Natsu.

"Come here..." Sasuke said as he held a towel out to dry Yuki's hair some more. The boy went to him and set down. Sasuke knew that Yuki probably felt a little guilty for not calling out to someone but he didn't want to say anything unless he said something.

"So...whenever you're ready." Sasuke said gently running his fingers through Yuki's silky hair. He relaxed and sighed before wrapping his arms around a pillow.

"I...saw some man take Natsu so I went after them. I know it was stupid but I didn't think and just went after them. I know that it's my fault that Natsu and I are hurt..."

"It's not your fault, don't ever say that again. You thought you did what was right and went after your brother, what's so wrong with that. Yuki, you protected what is dear to you and kept him safe. So stop worrying about that, you both are safe now." Sasuke said hugging his son. He was happy when little arms wrapped around his neck and held tight. He heard a sob, then he felt his body shake with emotion. "I was so scared...I couldn't do anything. Natsu was crying and all I did was want to cry with him...but...but I didn't because one of us had to be tough."

"The...worst part was when your lady friend came, they didn't beat us up that bad until she came. Natsu noticed her first and he ran to her trying to get help...but she looked at him as if he was wasting her time. I told him to come back but he didn't listen and that's when he grabbed her white dress and he got blood on it. She flipped out and started saying bad words and why weren't we dealt with yet. Natsu wouldn't let go of her and that's when she pushed him hard and he fell back and hit his head hard on the ground. I ran over and started hitting her with all my might and that's when one of the guys hit me...again and again. I fell back but went to Natsu who was just laying there on the ground. I was scared, thinking that he was worse than I thought. I kept shaking him, that's when the man who pushed me tried to get to Natsu but I wouldn't move. He kept hitting me, but that's when he said he had enough and pulled me up by my arm and yanked it back painfully until I heard a cracking sound and started to scream. Natsu started to move and I tried to get to him but I couldn't." Yuki said crying, fisting his hands into Sasuke's shirt. "...T-Thats when Uncle Haku and Zabuza came in with the others, but the lady had already left after I hit her."

Sasuke held Yuki tight as he listened to him, he would fucking kill every last one of them, especially Sakura, what was wrong with her...attacking children that had nothing to do with why they weren't together. Did she really think that if the kids were gone that they'd get together? He's been trying to get out of that relationship for months now, she should have realized then that they weren't ever going to be together.

Now Naruto was pregnant. They had to be careful, he needed guards to watch out for them and make sure nothing happened. Dammit, why his children? Why any child for that matter.

"That's enough, you don't have to think about it anymore. You and Natsu are fine now, we'll get those who hurt Natsu and you, I promise." He whispered into Yuki's ear as the boy calmed down. He looked at Yuki and watched as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "I'll be right here with you, so go to sleep." Sasuke cooed, "I love you, Yuki."

Naruto was downstairs trying to get Natsu to eat some more of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. That was the only thing he agreed to eat.

"C'mon Natsu just eat this last little bit then we can go up stair and watch a movie..." Naruto said trying to persuade one of his babies. He could see that Natsu was thinking about it as he yawned. He was so tired but he was fighting it.

"O..kay." He said eating the other half of his sandwich. Naruto sighed in relief as he watched Natsu drink some of his milk. Naruto ruffled his hair and smiled, "Good boy," Natsu smiled up at him and his heart beat faster, he loved his boys so much.

"All done!" Natsu shouted as he drunk the last bit of milk. "Can we watch a movie now?"

"Yes we can, sweety." Naruto said as he got up and put the dishes in the sink. He turned around and picked Natsu up from the dinner table and went up stairs.

When they reached the bedroom, Natsu and Naruto just stared at the two that was lying fast asleep on the bed. Naruto smiled at the sight, he moved closer and looked down at Sasuke laying on his back with Yuki sprawled on top of him. They were too cute, looking exactly a like.

Naruto pulled the sheets up on top of them and went to turn the TV on and look for a pg movie for Natsu to watch. He found one, _Meet the Robinsons. _"Natsu would you like to watch Meet the Robinsons?"

Naruto waited and received no response. He got up off the floor and went to see that Natsu was tucked into Sasuke's arm and was fast asleep. _Tch, figured that he would fall asleep with Sasuke, Naruto thought as he crossed his arms._

He turned back around and put the DVD away and turned the tv to Nickelodeon, Invader Zim was on. He walked back to the bed and got in, he didn't know what to do at first until he felt a hand touch his head. He looked up and saw that Sasuke was watching him.

"Move over dobe..." He said laying his arm straight to let Naruto lay his head on it, next to Natsu.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he wrapped an arm across Natsu to touch Yuki and a bit of Sasuke.

"No problem..." He said as he went back to sleep and Naruto followed soon after, with a smile on his face. His family was back together, and he didn't like it any other way.

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading my story and supporting it. I know that there are people out there that don't like it and that's fine, I just don't understand why they have to write to me telling me why my story is so shitty. If you don't like it don't read it, its just as simple as that.**

**I also read your reviews and take them to heart and you guys wanted Naruto pregnant and I didn't see anything wrong with that. I try to put things in that you say and make it better.**

**Thank you for reviewing:**

**Naruto7771, lolliepop476, 2.0, Imaginativequeen101, KitsuneLuvr88, TKM, **

**usamisensei: I appreciate your words of wisdom and know that you can't please everyone. Thanks for reading my stories, I know I read a couple of yours.**

**JChan2845: I want them to work out their problems and hopefully Sasuke will be there for this baby *wink**

**Melyway: Thank you for being such a loyal fan...even though I haven't seen your name anywhere near my latest story lol jk nah, I'm not lol get your ass over there and read it!**

**Mikochi Uchiha: Lol I'm sure that everyone wants to get in on that ass whipping!**

**Mee-Hala: Nah, I wasn't going to drag it out. I wanted the kids back quick lol**

**TigerDemonOwnz: Lol thanks for the support and yeah forget those stupid ass people!**

**crzyanimemom: Thanks for being hooked and yeah its Sakura's hating ass!**

**uchiha hinata21: I hope that this chapter answered some of your questions and thanks for liking the story!**

**KyouyaxCloud: Thanks for liking and Naruto and Sasuke said thanks as well!**

**Raven Halley: I know what you mean, you want them together but then you don't when you think about Sasuke leaving him.**

**clio1111: Lol thanks for liking and I know maybe it will be a girl this time or another boy, we'll all have to wait and see. Yeah I want a piece of that action too!**

**darkhuntressxir: I think you just found out in this chapter, if you read that is lol**

**PrincessAnime08: It is wonderful news about the new baby but it was the worst time to announce it since the twins got all busted up...damn jiraiya with his big mouth and that bitch Sakura!**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing and reading my baby...sorry for the random ass updates, I'm really trying here!**


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto laid in bed listening to the breathing of his children, he was so glad to have them back...even if he only known that they were missing for a couple of hours, it felt more like a century to him and it hurt. Why would anyone do this to a child, let alone have it be a women. For what? Sasuke's attention? Was the life of children worth that, not to him.

He couldn't contemplate the hate that would make someone hurt a five-year old, but for a fact he knows that she is a goner, they'll catch the bitch and skin her alive. All he had to do is get around the people telling him to leave it up to them and not get involved. How the hell can he not get involved? He was in it the second they took his twins, if they were in his shoes they would be wanting her head on a spike too...so they had no right, no right at all to ask him to stand by and do nothing?!

They acted like he didn't know how to handle himself, before he joined the agency with Shika and his dad, he was in the same gang as Haku. He did some illegal things but he tucked all that away to raise his children without any problems but if he had to bring that box of illegal goody treats out he would, no hesitation, at all.

Sighing he turned over and looked at the three faces that he loved, he felt guilty for not being there but he couldn't change the outcome. His babies were scarred and they were going to get the bitch who did this but as he looked at them he couldn't hold back his tears. All he wanted to be was happy and have his family happy but look what happened. Running his fingers through Natsu's hair, then Yuki's, he loved them so much that he wanted to...he knew but he didn't want to take his mind to those ugly thoughts while he looked at his twins...their twins.

Shifting his attention to Sasuke he gasped softly when he noticed those intense eyes looking at him, he knew that Sasuke could tell what he was thinking but his suspicions was confirmed when Sasuke voiced his concerns. He didn't like what he had to say one bit.

"Naruto...I know you want to be there whipping ass with the rest of us but you have to think about yourself, the baby..." He emphasized caressing Naruto's tummy then went on the touch the twins. "And Yuki and Natsu because if I'm not here I want to know that they are in good loving hands. I know that I trust our parents and friends but I want to know that you are safe and the kids and when I go out tonight I want to have the peace of mind knowing that you all are fine and safe..."

"Bu-"

"No Naruto hear me out. I want you here, the kids here...no if's and's or but's okay? I'm serious, you can get mad all you want and kick me out but at least I know that you all are safe. I know this is harder for you than me because lets face it you had these little miracles with you for five years and I had them only for a couple of months. Give me this chance to be their father, our future childs father, and hopefully your lover...other half. Let me..." He said wiping the fresh round of tears from Naruto's eyes away, he wanted to be there for them, all of them and this is a perfect way for him to be. He will deal with this obstacle that came between them and scarred their children so young. He will take care of this, the way a man should. Sasuke wanted Naruto to agree to this but if he wouldn't then he would have to force his hand and that was something he didn't want to do but he would.

Naruto stared at Sasuke with all of his determination and pride showing, he knew that Sasuke would do this even if he disagreed, which he did but he had a point, if something happened to him because he wanted to be stubborn and bring a knife to a gunfight, he wouldn't forgive himself and he was sure that no one else would. Fuck, why did he get pregnant around such an important time, _baby you're already messing up mommies groove._

Why did he have to be the one person out of a million with this kind of birth defect, don't get him wrong he wouldn't trade Yuki and Natsu to be normal or this baby for that matter but it was kind of weird to have this sort of thing. When he first got pregnant his grandma explained to him that he was born with a defect that allowed him to carry children, _I know a total shock for the eighteen year old me. _He wasn't per say a hermaphrodite, he just has the ovaries and stuff, that's about it. The important stuff that you need to get pregnant and carry a child to term. But seeing that this was a miracle and that he didn't want to jeopardize this one in a million chance by doing something stupid...so this once he'll agree, bastard making him see the way of his flaws.

Nodding his head slowly, while glaring, "Alright...I'll stay here with the twins but just know that she and her people better be all taken care of." He said with a voice that would make a sane person fun for the hills, but it only made Sasuke smile all the more.

"Whatever you want baby." He promised with a kiss, sealing the deal.

...

As they laid in bed, just spending much-needed time together. They just talked and that made this all the more real, Natsu and Yuki was opening up more about their ordeal and how they felt which was good. Naruto worried that they would bottle their feeling up and turn into something crazy in the future but he always made sure that they could express themselves and talk things out. They weren't the type of kids that needed their asses beat every other day but they did need a talking to and that seemed to straighten them out but if those chats didn't work he took other measures which his parents swore by, just thinking about it make his ass hurt.

"Mommy, are we not going to school today?" Natsu asked drowsily, he hasn't been awake that long but Yuki's been up for a few hours now.

"Nope baby, this is a relax day and I think we are going to be doing that this whole week, isn't that awesome?" Naruto asked beaming at his twins. Glancing at the clock it was almost ten, he better make something to eat, Sasuke had already called the school and told them what was going on and that the kids wouldn't be coming in for a while. For once he didn't have to do everything and to be honest he was loving it.

"That is cool, I get to stay in my pj's all day long and eat ice cream and candy!" Natsu said excitedly rolling around on the bed.

"I don't know about all of that, I don't want you to end up with cavities." Naruto said laughing at how happy Natsu looked and acted, but he was still a bit wary waiting for the other shoe to drop, so to speak. "Are you guy's hungry because I know I sure am. I could eat a horse!"

"Eew mom! That's so nasty, I don't wants no horse meat!" Natsu shouted with a disgusted look on his face.

"Mom, I love horses!" Yuki said looking hurt as if I just killed his favorite pony.

Laughing Naruto tried to explain, "It's just a saying guys I don't wants no horse meat either!" He said tickling the boys until tears came out of their eye's.

"Okay guy's I made us something to eat, so let's get down stairs before it gets cold." Sasuke called from the door.

"Yay, dad what did you make us?" Natsu and Yuki exclaimed at the same time, no wonder they were twins if they didn't look it, sometimes they acted it.

"Some eggs, bacon, breakfast potatoes with veggies, and a fruit salad. "Sasuke rattled off, Naruto thought no wonder why they didn't see him for almost an hour. "Oh yeah I forgot..."

"Forgot what?" They shouted.

"Uh, what else? Horse meat!" Sasuke said bursting out laughing when their happy faces turned into something sour, "I kid, I'm kidding guys relax. I gave all the horse meat to your mom."

"Not funny dad!" Natsu said running out the room with Yuki.

Sasuke just laughed and watched Naruto slide of the bed. "You know Sasuke, I could get use to this type of treatment. No cooking, no calling the school, just not having to get up in the morning is a pleasure. You're spoiling me already, and I like it." He purred the last into Sasuke's ear. Naruto was about to walk out the door when Sasuke caught him and spun him around locking lips with his blonde dobe.

"Mmm..." Naruto moaned at the onslaught against his lips but he could give just as good as he was getting. In a battle of dominance between him and Sasuke, they battled it out. He had to give himself credit he did put up a fight but he'll let Sasuke win this round because as much as he loved the teme's touch his stomach was telling him_ damn the lovin, go get me some damn food!_

Smiling against Sasuke's mouth Naruto pulled back first, nibbling his jaw. Fuck, if he didn't stop he would be in trouble and wouldn't be able to stop. "Sa-Sasuke, the boys are downstairs we can't do this, not here, not now." He panted and loved the way Sasuke was looking at him, but he couldn't let himself give in to what his libido wanted at the moment.

Sasuke was about to say something when his phone went off, who could it be ruining his chance to have his way with Naruto. Sighing he went to the nightstand and slid his finger across his screen to answer the call, not even noticing the number of the caller.

"Hn" Is all he said then grew tense as he listened intently to whoever was on the other end, Naruto was curious as well so he eased closer to Sasuke to hear. All he heard Sasuke do was a couple of grunts and hung up.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked, it had to be something big because normally he wouldn't ask.

"It was Zabuza, they found her location and is on the move. I'm heading out now to meet up with them." Sasuke explained as he turned to Naruto and gave him a quick kiss before his phone started ringing again. This time he did notice who was calling and picked up. "Yeah Itachi?" He said and listened some more.

"They have her location too but they are closer, but I'm sure we'll all go in together. Don't worry..." He said trying to soothe Naruto's worries when he hung up, he was like an open book and this stress couldn't be good for the baby or him.

"I'm fine but...just come back safe, okay?" Naruto said looking into Sasuke onyx eye's he didn't want him to leave...he had a bad feeling but he knew Sasuke would go anyway.

"I promise."

...

After Sasuke said his see ya laters to the kids, they went to eat and it was delicious. The kids who love anything that they can put syrup on loved it, they'll eat breakfast potatoes because he loves them but Sasuke make it a little sweet to get the boys to eat it. It amazes him that he took the time to know their likes and dislikes, he was a good father.

It was time to wash their funky little behinds again but of course Natsu complained saying that he wanted to stay in pj's all day. Which Naruto told him he could but at least wash up and put on some fresh ones.

In the bathroom it was the same routine, Yuki with his plastic casing to cover his broken arm. "How does your arm feel?" Naruto asked he knew it had to hurt because he broke a couple of bones in the past.

"It hurts but not like it did last night." He said getting into the tub.

"Anything else hurt baby?"

"Ummm not really but my back hurts a little." He said and Naruto rubbed the bruised spot he had back there, it was an ugly purple color now.

"How about you Natsu, hows your head?"

"Its hurt but not that bad." He said barely paying attention as it was all on his dinosaurs slashing in the tub.

"Is that it?" No response, well he'd still give him the pain medicine just like Yuki. Maybe they can watch a movie and take a nap, that will help their bodies heal faster, but what movie...oh probably _ParaNorman _that movie was funny, even though people had a problem with them mentioning homosexuality at the end. Like people this is not the olden days where people was "meant" to come in one size, color, and shape. People can love who they want, so get over it!

"So do you guys want to watch a movie after this?"

"Yeah!" Now that got his attention, Naruto thought smiling.

"Yeah, but what movie?" Yuki asked.

"I can leave that up to you guys or do you want me to pick?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer, he guessed he'll have to watch his movie another time.

"We want to pick!" They shouted splashing water everywhere and on him.

"Okay...okay, you guy's can pick it out but it better not be a corny movie that one you borrowed from your grandparents." Naruto said laughing.

In the end they chose the _Rugrats _movie because when he tried to watch it with them they acted as if it was ancient. But how could they not love this movie, his favorite part was when it was raining and Tommy and Dil were fighting and Tommy was like "You want monkeys ? Oh, Ok. I'll give you monkeys. You'll have a monkey mommy and a monkey daddy and a monkey brother ! I shoulda let my friends take you back to the hopsicle, but, no, I said, "He didn't mean it", I said. "He was only playing". Well I was wrong ! Now I don't even have friends. Dil wants monkeys, and monkeys want the nanners. So everybody gets what they want." Haha Tommy was so pissed, but it all turned around in the end.

As he laid in bed with his babies he realized that he wouldn't have missed this moment for the world. They were already drifting off to sleep but they did get at least half way through the movie before the medicine kicked in. Stifling a yawn he pulled the covers up and over the boys and himself. It has been a long day with them doing nothing.

Hopefully when they wake up Sasuke will be back...

...

Nope, still no sign of the teme, which really was making Naruto anxious. He hope that nothing went wrong, like shouldn't it be easy? All they had to do was bust down the door and bang-bang, shoot up the culprits or whatever they were going to do. Fuck, he should have went but nooo, he had to stay behind. What if Sasuke needed him for backup and he wasn't there, so now Sasuke was now laying on a damp and dusty floor somewhere calling out for him? This could actually be happening, it's not just his imagination...okay it might be but still.

It was nice that everyone wanted to drop by today and whatnot but he wasn't in the mood. He wasn't even showing yet but people wanted to touch him, jeez people back off.

But now he was in the kitchen listening to his mother talk about...he didn't know, he zoned her out the minute she started talking, it was no wonder why people said Natsu was just like him. He even saw it. All she had to do was hurry up with that beef stew, damn he was hungry and there was nothing like his mothers stew, the juicy and tender beef, the vegetables...damn just thinking about it had his mouth-watering.

"Mom when are you going to be done? I'm starving over here." Naruto whined acting his role as the only child.

"You have to let it simmer and the broth thicken! I'm not going to keep on repeating myself!" She shouted, Naruto just pouted and went back to ignoring her. Where was the teme, it was already after five. There was no sign of him, Itachi, Haku...Zabuza, let him stop right there because the list was too damn long, and that made him smile. They are loved and the people he loved was out there doing illegal things, murder, you name it and they were out there doing it now...Unless the cops got them for trying to commit murder, shit! He hadn't thought of that. No Naruto, they are too good to get caught by the pigs, nah his boys were too good for that.

Relaxing some he listened to his father talk to Yuki and Natsu. They needed all the bonding they could get, Naruto's nerves were shot after waking up with a start. The twins were both screaming their heads off, he was about a second away from a damn heart attack. He was scared and that wasn't good for any of them...so he...called his parents and like the good parents they are they came rushing. Thank goodness for overprotective people when you need them, but any other time you're not happy with them being that way. They're too much up in your business.

Naruto didn't want to take them outside just yet, not by himself anyway. So they just lazed around being couch potatoes which the boys liked, but soon it got boring and they wanted to do a whole bunch of extra stuff that Naruto wasn't feeling up to. So what did he do? Volunteered his papa that's what and ever since he's been nagging his mama bear while papa bear entertained the wee little ones.

"Mom!" Naruto looked at the doorway to the kitchen to see two little excited faces. "Dads back with uncle Haku and Zabuza!"

Naruto was up and out of his chair in a matter of seconds, rushing to the door right along with his kids. Yanking the door up, amazed that it was still on the hinges he immediately latched onto Sasuke who hugged him back.

"I told you I would be back dobe." He said breathy, and that's when Naruto noticed the blood on his hands as he pulled away. Looking at the kids and scooting them back some, he made sure that they couldn't see what was going on or his hands, he was going to make sure that they didn't get traumatized by this. "Hey, Natsu and Yuki, how has today been with mommy?" He asked them.

"Oh it was amazing! I gots ta wear my pajamas all day!" Natsu said excitedly messing up his words.

"Yeah, we watched movies. Then Nana and Poppop came over." Yuki filled in.

"Hey , why don't I tell you a story?" Haku said to the boys getting their attention, Naruto gave him a look of gratitude as he pushed Sasuke towards the steps.

"Up the stairs." Naruto hissed, when the dumbass tried to protect. Like what was he going to do? Go sit on the couch with his bloody back, what the hell happened anyway? "When we get upstairs I want a full report!"

"Yes, sir..." Sasuke mocked saluted to him as he headed up the stairs.

Rolling his eyes at his sarcastic remark they made it upstairs and in his room. Naruto locked the door and grabbed Sasuke's hand pulling him into the bathroom. Unzipping his jacket and taking it off, Naruto looked at the back of it, noticing that's where at the blood seemed to have gathered. So it was a back wound, good to know. Grabbing the hem of Sasuke's shirt and was about to pull it up but was stopped.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he looked into intense blue eyes.

Sighing Naruto glared at his lover, "What does it look like? I'm checking your wound, now move your hands."

"I can do this myself." And the bastard then tried to yank his shirt out of Naruto's hands. The nerve of some people Naruto thought!

"Cut it out! You are hurt and I'm worried so let me help! You wouldn't let me go with you but the least you can do is let me help. I was worried all day and now you're standing here pushing me away...what is your problem?!" Naruto whispered shouted.

"I don't want you to overreact, that's all, but it seems like you are set on taking care of me but don't complain later on...okay?" Sasuke said as he lifted his shirt over his head in on smooth go. Fuck, even bloody he looked sexy as hell to Naruto. Nodding he walked around to Sasuke's back and looked at the damage.

He ran his fingers over one lump right in back of his shoulder, and the other further down his back to the side. Damn, he was shot twice?! What the hell happened?

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he went to retrieve some rubbing alcohol, then exited the room quickly to come back with a switchblade and a lighter. Sasuke just looked at Naruto as if he grew a second head. "What?! Oh this, it's nothing...I used to bandage up Haku and the gang." He stated proudly, but a little embarrassed, he never told Sasuke about this side of him. He was sure that he always suspected something like this but Naruto always told him it was best that he didn't know. But right now he needed his expertise to patch him all up again, sighing he asked again, "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Well...yeah. When we went to catch her, she already had her guards around he-"

"Wait where did you guys find her?" Naruto interrupted.

"If you let me finish then you would have found out, dobe..." He said being led to the small chaise in the large bathroom. He watched as Naruto pulled out dark-colored towels, he was made to sit on one and the other held his jacket and disregarded shirt. Naruto bent down and started untying his boots, taking them off one by one...if it wasn't for this situation it would have been totally sensual but it wasn't as he watched the blonde place them in the same pile as his bloodied clothes.

Naruto looked up with that all too innocent face and smiled, "Hey you can never be too careful, and please continue." He said with the wave of his slender hand.

"...As I was saying, We arrived at a private airport. She was boarding when we got there, so of course we had to act fast...you know, Haku run with some rough people. To be so delicate looking he's vicious as hell. Any way, they noticed us and tried to make a run for it..."

-Flashy-

_Haku started shouting out orders when they saw Sakura try to make a break for it. Rushing up in their SUV's and cars braked hard. All Sasuke could do was shield his eyes as a cloud of hot smoke shoot past him as Fuguki shot a rocket at the plane but not before they saw it coming and jumped. _

_Those bastards ended up running into the storage unit behind the now blazing plane. Sasuke was glad for that but wondered what kind of crazies he was dealing with, well he knew about his crazy partners but Sakura's hitchman seemed to have nine lives...like how the do you dodge a rocket?! He didn't know but he was now on his guard, these people seemed to know at least how to survive. He had to do the same!_

_Climbing out of his car he made his way to the rest of the group who was moving closer to the unit. He noticed that in the split second that he looked away his brother was there with a few of his friends, Sasuke's using that word loosely as he watched a shady guy named Kisame stand next to his brother. He never really liked the guy but he sure did today as he was teaming up with them to get the bastards involved in his children's abduction and abuse. _

_Nodding his head once at his brother then Kisame and the rest, they all quieted down, listening. "We can't stand out here for much longer...they might be escaping out a side door right now as I speak." Sasuke growled impatiently._

"_These are the only exit points on this side, so relax. I won't jeopardize this for anything." Haku stated glaring at Sasuke, but looked away when Kushimaru moved up beside him and whispered something. He turned to the rest to relay what the slender man told him. "There are about fifteen guys in there, that's what the scanners are saying and I trust Maru to be accurate. Looking at the screen Kushimaru was looking at he related their positions and which one Sakura most likely is and will be hiding at. _

"_She is most likely the one in the middle," Kushimaru repeated, looking at his infrared machine. _

"_They seem to be by the book guys, so this is textbook protection, they make a formation and put the charge between them for protection. It's standard and so far they have been standard meat shields so far." Jinin stated in his rusty smoker voice. "They have combat skills that would rival anyone but they were most likely taught in a classroom, not from experience so we have the upper hand, but they have that cunning bitch with them and she might have at least changed the game plan a little."_

"_So in other words just be on our goddamn guard." Sasuke gritted out getting tired of the talking, he wanted the action to start._

_Shots ringed out and Sasuke smirked, well he got his wish. _

_Ducking for cover, they all scattered around pulling out their own pieces and returning the shots. Sasuke watched as Zabuza made a dead on shot with someone on the roof, as he watched the person slowly tumbled to the edge and made his descent to the concrete down below._

_Impressed Sasuke focused more on himself and the fellow in a black suit peeking his head out at him around the open gate. Sasuke steadied his gun but never made the shot as the presence behind him did, growling he knew who it was because he was the only person who would dare tread in his space...turning he stared at his older brother. Fucking Itachi. _

"_What do you want?!" Hissing he, turned back to stare at the opening and made his way slowly to it with his personal bodyguard following._

"_Just making sure that you're alright, baby brother." Itachi said in that emotionless voice he reserved for annoying Sasuke. "Don't want another niece or nephew growing up without a father, we don't want it to be permanent this time though."_

_Sasuke couldn't believe this son-of-a-bitch was talking about his demise...as if that will ever happen. He was going to go home to his family after this. Deciding to ignore the nuisance he peeked his head around the corner slowly but whipped it back around just before bullets were shot. _

_He felt Itachi stiffen then gazed his eyes at a specific spot on the wall and started firing, after he stopped they heard a thump and then the sound of a gun scattering across the ground. Sasuke looked at Itachi, really looked...what the fuck did his brother do in his down time? Because you just didn't become this good over night. Nodding his head in respect, he looked around the corner again this time it being clear besides the body on the ground. Walking in they made their way towards the middle were Sakura would most likely be._

"_Do you hear that?" Itachi asked before a dude clad in army fatigues rushed him. Looking at the massive guy, Sasuke let his guard down and felt a piercing pain in his shoulder. Looking up he saw a guy leaning over a metal reeling, quickly acting he raised his gun before the guy could pull off another shot. Hitting the guy square in the head, he made his way up the metal steps...Itachi could handle himself, he thought as he left his brother with the incredible hulk wannabe. Getting to higher ground Sasuke crouched down making sure he was flat against the cold surface. Seeing a gunmen try to sneak up on Sasori a few feet away he picked up the fallen man's rifle and aimed for the guys head, hitting it on the side this time and not the center. The guy went down with an explosion of blood and brains leaking out. _

_Hunting down others, Sasuke repeated the act three more times before his eyes fell on the pinkette, who had about four guys surrounding her. Sasuke aimed the gun at one of the guys who looked like the most trouble but came up blank, he was out of ammo. Just his luck. _

_Grunting he made his way down to Itachi who was just finishing off the mountain he was fighting. "She is in the middle." Sasuke relayed to Itachi, as they made their way towards her but stopped in their tracks when they heard the warning signal they assigned before they entered the unit. Sighing in frustration Sasuke and Itachi made their way towards the opening. They didn't have much time as the cops would surely be arriving soon; that's what the sign was for. But what he wanted to know was how did the cops know they were here, when they were surrounded by trees and miles away from the nearest town._

_They were almost out when firing ringed out again and Sasuke growled when he was pushed forward from the impact of the bullet penetrating his right side. Damn, Naruto was going to be pissed when he went home, but hey at least he was alive...barely, well he will if he doesn't bleed to death first._

_Sasuke watched as Itachi returned the shots, as they ran out the place. They turned left and made their way to the spot they were to meet everyone else. Looking around as the sirens got louder he noticed the first police car enter the clearing and sped up to the storage unit, yelling for whoever was inside to come out with their hands on their heads. Getting to their cars and trucks Sasuke looked at his...he didn't know but he wanted to call each and every one of them his brothers at the moment. He saw that some of them were injured and putting pressure on a bullet or stab wound. Leaning back in his seat he happy that everyone made it out alive. But dammit she was still alive...he wanted her dead but this must be a sign. She'll get her's but not by his hands, Sakura already has a warrant out for her arrest, thanks to Shikaku who handed over all the evidence that he got to the police to get Sakura just incase she slipped through their hands...which she has but he wasn't worried as he already had a backup plan in place._

-End of Flashy-

Naruto listened intently as Sasuke told him what had happened, fuck...the cops could be after him and he's sitting here and not trying to make up an alibi, what the fuck?

"Sasuke they could be out for your arrest, right along with the others...fuck!" Naruto shouted not realizing that he was roughly cleaning Sasuke's side wound. "You have to get out of here...now before they show up!"

Naruto started to pace back and forth but growled when Sasuke started to laugh, what was so damn funny. This was no laughing matter at all! "What the hell is so funny?!"He hissed as he stood in front of the seated teme.

"Nothing but relax, I have everything taken care of." He stated with a smirk, pulling Naruto in against him. "I have everything settled so relax, no cops are going to show up...for any of us." Slowly kissing Naruto's neck he bit it lightly, loving the shudder that Naruto gave him.

Not wanting to be easily pacified he gripped Sasuke's hair tightly, "How?" Was all he said and pulled his hair tighter so that he could stop Sasuke from trying to assault his neck further."I'm serious Sasuke, tell me so that I won't worry."

"Fine." Signing he loosened his grip on Naruto, "I talked to some people, my friends from abroad and they said they can help me. They already arrived in this area last night because they were already here working on a case but they said they'll 've been helping the cops "find" Sakura while giving me time to find her myself but that turned out to be a bust. So they are going to make sure that she doesn't talk and handle anything that leads to me or the crew."

"I know that it's unsavory to do a cover up but I did favors for them and they owe me this, and they know that when it comes to family that we have a code so they knew when I called and used it that we were dealing with something family related. They were on board from the beginning and for that I'm grateful. No one you love will be heading to jail and we won't have to ever hear the name Sakura again. They will handle her and put her somewhere no one will find, right along with her _friends." _Sasuke told him as he watched his eyes cloud over with unshed tears. "It's alright baby, I'm not going anywhere...you will never have to raise our children alone again. I'm with you...always."

**A/N: Thanks guys for reading and patiently waiting for me to update, sorry that it took more than a month though.. So with this chapter I hope that it makes up for my tardiness. I hope that you like this chapter plus the fighting scene, first time making one of those but I hope that it was to your liking and not dry or just not good, I didn't rally know what to do with it but I think it came out all right but it's what you think is what matters the most, so let me know what you thought...any good? or trash it? lol But for where Sakura is going, if you ever watched the movie the Condemned with Steven Austin, those prison's is what I have in mind for her.**

**But thank you to the people who always review and the new comers, I appreciated everything you write to me!**

**BlookenBslk -Thank you for liking the story, hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)**

**Pleease - Sorry there wasn't any mood swings and such in this chapter, I had to get the pink haired girl out the way first but I hope you stick around for all the goodness to come lol ;)**

**eskimo-cones - I will try my BEST to update more often, so stick around if you want to!**

**uchiha hinata21- Thanks for liking last chapter, hope you enjoyed this one as well!**

**LoveYa- Lol thanks for liking the story and yeah I think they are a little slow for not realizing that...I wondered if they knew but in the beginning I did delete some of the hate reviews so some of those don't count. But I love you for liking the story, so keep on reading! ^_^**

**crzyanimemom- Yeah I was with you on that one but I couldn't figure out how to write it and keep Naruto and the rest as...you know but where they are shipping her off to isn't so nice so she'll get hers!**

**Yana5- Yeah they'll be fine just a little spazzed out for a while but all things heal in due time**

**Naruto7771- Lol thanks for being hooked and that movie is one of my favs too! I like all the movies that I reference in here.**

**LoyalFanXD- I know, I try not to listen to the negative Nancy's and just keep on doing my own thing but thanks for the support and I don't know why I didn't write Sasuke as more violent when the kids went missing but he was kind of violent in this one even though they didn't get their target, hope that it didn't disappoint you to much.**

**Kafuka Megumi- Lmao when I read your review I had to laugh because it's true if something like this happened to me or my siblings my mom and dad would have went off...lol and loved how you ended it by saying _so yeah Sakura would be dead in my household but yeah update soon kay? _lol I loved it!**

**MoonIllusion- Thanks fofr defending my honor, and to be honest I just realized that I had this many followers, favs, and reviews.. I'm really happy that people like the stories that I write. Lol well they do get some of the people but not the one and for that I sorry for not writing it out the way you guys wanted it.**

**JChan2845- Thank you for liking them getting back together, I know others didn't want them to be but it happened and I don't want to change it but it's nice to know that some one other than myself likes it.**

**SenpaiNoSasuke- I really appreciate that you took the time out to tell me what you though and I do think that it went fast but it does happen in life and I kind of wanted to jump start straight into some action but I think that it worked itself out overtime and they didn't consider the consequences of their actions but now they are and they're taking it a little slower lol and I understand were you are coming from with how Sasuke shouldn't be so in love with the kids since he just met them that they have to work on it and that what I trying to do. If you think that I'm doing something wrong please don't hold back and let me have it, I'm always willing to listen.**

**Mikochi Uchiha- Lol don't we all want them to love each other in the canon, but thanks for wanting to fuck Sakura up through your computer screen lol**

**Livin Mi Own Lyf- Thanks for liking the story and yeah aren't they cute as a family, I can picture it in my mind lol**

**darkhuntressxir- Right it's sad!**

**Mee-Hala- Thanks for being honest and letting me know how you felt about it, it was difficult right along with this "action" scene. But yeah I like boys too but I was thinking about letting you guys choice...what do you think about that or should I just pick it out myself?**

**Namine23- Thanks for the support and it is hard hearing about bad things happening to children. I hope that you liked this chapter as well.**

**Usami-Sensei - Lol finally I updated this one Usami instead of another, but yeah this one didn't have any mood swing and what not but I'll make sure to have them in the next chapter and thanks for liking the last and reviewing and obviously Sakura will get her's!**

**TigerDemonOwnz- I finally updated updated updated lol and I hope that this made you fall more in love with it!**

**clio1111- Lol this chapter was kind of revenge but they couldn't get their hands around her skinny little neck but at least she is going away to some killer prison somewhere dangerous lol**

**KitsuneLuvr88- I know what the duck is wrong with her, the pink headed duck lol I was laughing when I read all the ducks in your review, it was refreshing and new. Thanks for showing me a new form of curse word lol**

** PrincessAnime08- Yeah they get her but not they way they want but this could be better because she has to live that kind of life style for life no easy way out.**

**Thank you all for reviewing I try to write back to you and I hope that I didn't miss anyone and as for Sakura, like I said she will be rotting in a prison like in the movie Condemned, living a miserable and painful life! Now lets move on to good times people!**

**Oooh I almost forgot again!**

**Thanks guys for getting me a 168 followers, 97 favorites, and 114 reviews! I would never have thought that I would be in the hundreds but its all thanks to you guys who read Third times the Charm...now lets see if I can get to two hundred, yeah I know that's a lot but I have to have a goal lol**


End file.
